Alter Ego
by Jo de Bry
Summary: [Fortsetzung zu "Camera Obscura"]Nachdem sich mehr oder weniger der heimtückische "Alltag" bei Aomine und Haruka eingeschlichen hat, kommt es für die beiden sonst so verbal-schlagfertigen Streitsuchtis richtig dicke. Als Haruka glaubte es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen, begegnet sie völlig unvorbereitet Himuro Tatsuya. Und somit nimmt das Unheil seinen lauf.
1. Auf die Nase, fertig, LOS!

"Auf die Nase, fertig, LOS!"

Laut quietschten die Sohlen der Spieler auf dem Hallenfußboden, während die Jungen hin und her rannten. Kaiou Suki sah den Jungen dabei zu, wie sie trainierten, während ihre beiden Freundinnen Momoi Satsuki und Kagami Haruka Gesellschaft leisteten. Wobei Momoi die Jungs noch genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Nach der Niederlage gegen die Seirin-High, gleich in der ersten Runde des Winter Cups, war die Mannschaft ohnehin brutal auf dem Boden der Tatsachen gelandet. Und auch wenn Kaiou und Momoi fast damit gerechnet hatten, dass die Spieler ihren Frust an der Fotografin auslassen könnten, war dies nicht der Fall, was die Mädchen beruhigte. Denn auch wenn die Rothaarige die Schwester des Power Forwards der Seirin-High war, so konnte sie im Endeffekt ja nichts dazu.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht dankte Kaiou still einer höheren Macht, dass die Jungs doch reifer waren als sie dachte. Für die Mannschaft hieß es nunmehr, an sich arbeiten und es beim nächsten Mal besser machen.

Plötzlich vernahm die Journalistin einen Schatten, der auf die Mädchen zuflog und sie stieß ihre rothaarige Freundin aufmerksam machend an.

Im hohen Bogen kam der orangene Ball angeflogen, während sich die Fotografin zeitgleich umdrehte. Erschrocken japsten Kaiou und Momoi auf und wichen von der Rothaarigen zurück. Der Ball kullerte nun über den Boden, als wäre nichts gewesen, während Kagami-chan auf selbigem hockte und sich die Nase hielt.

»Jungs, das war doch jetzt nicht euer Ernst, oder?«, fragte der Rotschopf genervt raunend und ihr traten augenblicklich die Tränen in die Augen. Der Ball hatte sie punktgenau an der Nase getroffen und ein Rinnsal Blut floss ihr aus dem geschundenen Riechorgan.

»Ha-chan, ist alles in Ordnung?«, fragte Momoi erschrocken und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

»Prima, ganz toll.«, knurrte ihre Freundin und versuchte sich auf wackeligen Beinen aufzustellen. So sehr es auch wehtat, hielt sie sich mit Daumen und Zeigfinger die Nase zu, damit das Blut nicht noch mehr hinauslief.

Doch Kaiou musste sich dennoch ein Grinsen verkneifen. Hätte sie ihre Freundin nicht gewarnt hätte Kagami-chan den Ball nur gegen den Hinterkopf bekommen. Wobei sich beides vom Schmerzfaktor her nicht viel genommen hätte.

Sogleich kam eine Handvoll der Spieler, denen der Ball abhandengekommen war, herbei geeilt. Darunter war der blonde Center und baldige Kapitän der Mannschaft Wakamatsu Kōsuke, der sich sofort der Rothaarigen annahm, die mit Tränen in den Augen sich die Nase noch immer hielt.

»Ach Herrjeh. Hab ich dich etwa abgeschossen?«, fragte er und wollte sich sein angerichtetes Massaker genauer ansehen, doch sie schob seine Hand zur Seite.

»Nicht anfassen.«, brummte sie, doch das entlockte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

»Das nenne ich Zielgenauigkeit.«, feixte ein anderer und klopfte Wakamatsu kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. Woraufhin Kagami-chan dem „Kumpeltypen" einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.

»Jetzt schulde ich dir wohl einen Milchshake, oder?«

»Einen? Du hast mir die Nase gebrochen.«, sagte sie wehleidig.

»Es tut mir leid. Du solltest wohl ins Krankenzimmer gehen.«, schlug der Center vor und wechselte einen Blick mit Kaiou und Momoi.

»Ich bringe sie hin.«, meldete sich die Azurblauhaarige zu Wort und führte die Fotografin aus der Halle.

»Du bist ein toter Mann wenn Aomine-san das erfährt.«, hauchte Sakurai verängstigt.

Der Center war sich dessen durchaus bewusst, doch Wakamatsu antwortete nur nüchtern: »Ich weiß.«

Das war ja wieder klar, dass es sie erwischte. Das Schicksal konnte es aber auch nicht sein lassen. Hätte sie doch nur nicht reagiert, als Kaiou sie anstieß. Nun lag sie hier auf einer Pritsche, weil ihr Kreislauf zusammen gesackt war, im Krankenzimmer, in dem Kaiou sie abgeliefert hatte und wartete darauf, dass die Krankenschwester wiederkam. Naja, solange musste das Taschentuch reichen, welches ihr in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Langsam schien auch der Schmerz nachzulassen, oder bildete sie es sich ein? Irgendwie war ihr ganz schwindelig und schlecht. War der Aufprall des Balles wirklich so hart gewesen? Sie beschloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen zu schließen und nicht an den Schmerz zu denken.

Hoffentlich kam die Krankenschwester bald. Leicht vor sich hindösend bemerkte sie nicht, wie die Tür sich öffnete und sich ihr jemand näherte. Und durch den Vorhang, der als Sichtschutz zum Rest des Raumes diente, hätte sie es ohnehin nicht gesehen. Vorsichtig ließ sie die Hand, die sie an der Nase hielt sinken, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Dann spürte sie den leichten Luftzug, ehe sie merkte, dass sich dich Matte senkte. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und richtete sich leicht auf.

»Was machst du denn hier?«, fragte sie überrascht und leicht verärgert. Ihre Stimme klang noch immer, als wäre sie erkältet, da sie heftig durch die Nase sprach. Schnell versuchte sie mit ihrer Hand ihre Nase zu bedecken, doch er hatte es bereits gesehen und musste leicht lächeln.

»Nimm die Hand runter. «, sagte der Blauhaarige und griff sich ihre Hand. Eingeschnappt und mit deutlichem Trotz im Blick ließ sie wiederwillig ihre Hand sinken. Als er das ganze Ausmaß ihres „Unfalles" sah, musste er erneut schmunzeln.

»Das sieht wirklich übel aus. Sicher, dass es nur der Ball war?«

»Woher weißt du das schon wieder?«, wollte sie wissen und tupfte sich erneut die Nase vorsichtig mit einem Taschentuch ab.

»Satsuki hat es mir gesagt als ich in der Halle ankam, und Wakamatsu wirkte etwas angespannt. Ich glaube er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen. … … Was er auch haben sollte.«, hängte Aomine leicht verärgert an.

»Es war keine Absicht, also lass es gut sein.«, murrte sie und lehnte sich wieder zurück. »Geh lieber zum Training.«

Mit der Hand wedelnd versuchte die Rothaarige ihn wie eine lästige Fliege zu verscheuchen, doch er war wesentlich schwerer loszuwerden.

»Du brauchst gar nicht die Starke zu mimen.«, schnurrte er und tippte leicht ihre Nase an, woraufhin sie ihm sofort einen Schlag mit der flachen Hand gegen den Oberarm gab.

»Spinnst du?! Das tut weh!«, motzte sie und saß nun aufrecht auf der Matte. Der Schmerz war ihr bis in die Ohren gezogen und trieb ihr sofort erneut die Tränen in die Augen.

»Oh, du scheinst wirklich kräftig eine drauf bekommen zu haben.«, bemerkte der Hüne und zog die Stirn kraus.

»Ja, und da musst du nicht noch nachhelfen und mich endgültig verstümmeln.«, brummte sie und legte ihre Hand an die Stirn. »Mir ist schlecht, ich glaube der Ball hat mir die Nasenwurzel ins Hirn geschoben.«

»Hab dich nicht so. So eine platte Nase und ein blaues Auge haben etwas verwegenes.«, säuselte er, während er vorsichtig ihr Kinn anhob, nun glitt erneut ein Schmunzeln über sein Gesicht. Es war schon fast niedlich wie ramponiert sie aussah.

Eingeschnappt warf sie ihm einen Blick von der Sorte „Mach-nur-weiter-so-und-du-wirst-schon-sehen-was-du-davon-hast" zu. Bei Männern war es vielleicht ein Makel den man auf Zeit attraktiv fand, aber sie wollte nicht mit einem farbenfrohen Veilchen herumrennen und so wie ihr das Riechorgan wehtat, würden sich wohl bald auch die Bereiche unter ihren Augen verfärben.

Großartig!

Na, was wollte sie denn mehr?

Plötzlich spürte sie eine große raue Hand auf ihrer, die sie neckisch in den Handrücken kniff. Verärgert zog sie die Hand zurück.

»Sag mal, willst du mir absichtlich Schmerzen zufügen, du kleiner Sadist?«, knurrte sie und funkelte ihn böse an.

»Schmerzverlagerung.«, sagte er trocken und zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch ehe sie weiter wettern konnte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und die Krankenschwester kam die Tür hereingeschritten, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht, wandte sie sich sogleich an die Fotografin.

»Oh, das sieht aber böse aus.«, sagte sie prompt als sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Nase warf. »Da wirst du wohl zum Chirurgen müssen.«

Toll. Ganz toll, genau darauf hatte sie sowas von gar keine Lust.

Nach dem Training ging Kaiou gedankenverloren mit ihrem Schreibblock in der Hand über den verschneiten Schulhof. Sie hatte mal wieder Lust auf ein gemütliches Wochenende. Vorzugsweise nicht alleine und das ganze vor Weihnachten. Vielleicht sollte sie mal wieder einen gemütlichen Videoabend machen, … mit Momoi und Kagami-chan, das klang doch schon mal nicht schlecht. Vielleicht konnte sie auch Kagami-kun überreden, dass er mal vorbei schaute. Bei den Gedanken presste sie ihren Block ganz nah an ihre Brust und atmete tief durch. Seit dem Seirin gegen ihre Schule gewonnen hatte, war der Rothaarige für die Journalistin noch interessanter geworden. Sie hatte zwar schon immer eine kleine Schwäche für den Power Forward gehabt, aber das wurde dadurch noch verstärkt. Mit roten Wangen ging sie weiter ihres Weges und zog ihr Handy hervor.

Vielleicht sollte sie mal Kagami-chan von ihrer Blitzidee berichten, mal sehen was die davon hielt und ob sie Lust dazu hatte. Außerdem konnte sie wohl eine kleine Abwechslung nach ihrem Nasendilemma gebrauchen.

Von leichter Vorfreude gepackt wählte sie die Nummer ihrer Freundin und wartete gespannt ab.

Das Wochenende versprach spannend zu werden.

Wenige Tage später war es auch schon so weit. Der Freitag war unbestreitbar der schönste Tag der Woche, denn dann hieß es Wochenende! Und da Momoi und Kagami-chan dem Videoabend zugesagt hatten, stand dem auch nichts mehr im Wege. Kurzfristig würde sich dann noch entscheiden ob auch der Zwilling der Fotografin an den Videoabend teilhaben würde und natürlich Kuroko, auf Momois Wunsch hin. Aber eigentlich standen die Chancen ganz gut. Dem Abend entgegenfiebernd beschleunigte die Azurblauhaarige ihren Schritt nach Hause, immer im Hinterkopf habend, dass Kagami-kun auch bald vor ihrer Tür stehen würde.

Aber was sollte sie nur anziehen?

Als ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf zog, legte sie die Stirn in Falten.

Wieso machte sie sich über derart Sinnloses Gedanken?

Kagami-kun wirkte nicht wie die Art Junge, die sich viel drum scherten wie ein Mädchen aussah. Vermutlich stand er ohnehin eher auf die „Naturbelassenen" Mädchen, die sich nicht übertrieben schminkten und aufhübschten und sich wie ein Model präsentierten. Das erinnerte sie daran wie er Shirahama hatte abblitzen lassen. Das war vermutlich nur gewesen, weil sie Grund allen damaligen Übels war, aber auch so machte er nicht den Eindruck auf sie, jedem aufgetakelten Weibsbild hinterher zu hetzten.

Na da wäre das ja ein Problem weniger, da konnte auch ihre Lieblings-Jogginghose mal etwas Aufmerksamkeit abbekommen. Schließlich sollte es gemütlich werden.

Hach, wie sie sich freute.

Und schon rannte sie den Rest des Weges nach Hause.

Die Rothaarige war indes ziemlich zerknirscht nach Hause gegangen und hatte sich sofort in ihr Zimmer verkrochen. Sie hatte eigentlich gar keine Lust auf diesen Filmeabend. Klar, sie hatte zugesagt, aber eigentlich nur damit Kaiou sie nicht weiter nervte. Ihr tat noch immer höllisch die Nase weh, auch wenn der Arzt ihr versicherte, dass es lediglich nur eine fiese Prellung war, aber nicht weiter tragisch. Im Spiegel an ihrem Kleiderschrank begutachtete sie rasch ihre Nase. Die Schiene war nicht schön, aber sie verhinderte immerhin, dass ihr die Nase zu sehr schmerzte und sie bekam anständig Luft durch die Nase, was wollte sie also mehr?

Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit ihrem Finger über den Wangenknochen. Die dunkle Färbung von der Prellung war schon deutlich zurückgegangen, na, immerhin etwas.

Plötzlich hörte sie die Klingel, aber da ihre Tante da war, ging sie nicht zur Tür. Stattdessen ließ sie sich wenig elegant auf ihr Bett fallen und atmete tief durch.

Am liebsten würde sie hier liegen bleiben.

Die Augen fest verschlossen lag sie auf ihrer Matte und schnappte sich ihr Kissen, welches sie lieblos zusammenknüllte und sich gegen die Brust drückte.

Sie hasste diese Jahreszeit, es war kalt, ungemütlich, dunkel und Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Boar nee, Weihnachten. Genervt brummte sie, bis sie hörte, wie sich ihre Tür öffnete.

Überrascht schaute sie auf und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

»Was machst du denn hier?«, fragte sie überrascht.

»Tolle Begrüßung. Wirklich, da fühlt man sich doch gleich geliebt.«, entgegnete Aomine sarkastisch und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

»Wir haben uns den ganzen Tag in der Schule gesehen.«

»Ich bin hier, weil deine Tante angerufen hat.«, erklärte er.

Verwirrt schoss eine ihrer Brauen in die Höhe und sie sah ihn skeptisch an.

»Meine Tante?«

»Ja, sie meinte sie macht sich Sorgen wegen deiner Nase.«, nachdem er das geäußert hatte, musste der Blauhaarige sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. »Du weißt schon, das große klobige Ding in der Mitte deines Gesichtes.«

Er hatte es noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da hatte sie ihm das Kissen so stark sie konnte entgegengeworfen, doch er fing das Federkissen auf halbem Wege ab und kicherte gehässig in sich hinein.

»Warum so kratzbürstig?«, fragte Aomine schmierig grinsend und legte das Kissen bei Seite. »Du gehst mich in letzter Zeit wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an.«

»Entschuldige.«, sagte sie daraufhin kleinlaut.

»Ist irgendetwas passiert?«, wollte er wissen.

»Nein, … mir tut nur noch immer die Nase weh. Nichts weiter.«, wank sie ab.

»Ha-chan! Kommst du mal bitte!«, hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme ihrer Tante rufen.

Seufzend erhob sie sich und wandte sich an Aomine.

»Ich bin gleich wieder da.«, daraufhin war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Aomine stand noch immer mit den Händen in den Taschen da und runzelte fragend die Stirn.

Da war doch schon wieder irgendwas im Busche. Sie verhielt sich ja nicht ohne Grund so gereizt und abweisend. Er dachte eigentlich, dass es sich langsam eingerenkt hatte, es lief doch alles eigentlich ganz gut. Sich fragend am Hinterkopf kratzend drehte er sich ihren Schreibtisch entgegen, neben dem ein großes Bücherregal stand.

Desinteressiert las er die Buchrücken und schnappte sich nach Zufallsprinzip eines der Bücher.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung sah er, dass es ein Sachbuch für Fotografie war. Das hätte er sich eigentlich denken können. Der Großteil der Bücher handelte davon, welche Belichtung am geeignetsten in bestimmten Situationen war und aus welchen Winkeln und Perspektiven die Bilder am besten wirkten.

Sie nahm die Sache wirklich ernst. Gelangweilt blätterte er sich durch das Buch und sah sich nur die Fotos an, die zugegeben, wirklich super waren. Wie würde sie jetzt sagen? Atmosphärisch.

Im Augenwinkel sah er, wie etwas aus den Buch hinaus fiel und gleitend zu Boden schwebte.

Verwundert sah er auf den Zettel und stellte das Buch zurück in das Regal. Die Stirn runzelnd hob er es auf, es sah schwer nach einem Foto aus, einem das noch gar nicht so alt wirkte.

Auf der weißen Rückseite stand ein Datum, mehr nicht. Neugierig drehte Aomine das Bild herum und sah es sich genau an.

Überraschung legte sich auf seine Miene, es war allem Anschein nach eine Art Familienporträt. Unverkennbar ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder.

Die ältere Frau, die auf dem Bild an der Seite saß und sanft in die Kamera lächelte, hatte lange rotschwarze Haare, die ihr locker über die Schultern fielen. Ihre ausdrucksstarken Augen zeugten von einem gesunden Selbstvertrauen. Die zwei Kinder, die zu ihrer rechten saßen waren allem Anschein nach die Zwillinge.

Aomine musste kräftig schlucken, als er die Fotografin erkannte. Sie wirkte auf den Bild so anders. Sie trug ihre Haare lang, den Pony vorne gerade geschnitten, was sie irgendwie niedlich wirken ließ und sie lächelte, sie wirkte sichtlich zufrieden und glücklich und auch ihr Bruder hatte auf dem Bild eine eigenartig unbekümmerte Ausstrahlung. Dann glitt sein Blick zu dem Mann der hinter den Kindern stand und schief grinste. Er wirkte wie ein ernst zu nehmender und knallharter Geschäftsmann. Das lag vermutlich an diesem harten kühlen Blick den er hatte, obwohl er lächelte wirkte er böse.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er das Foto.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte sie ihm noch nie etwas über ihre Eltern erzählt. Die Einzigen, die er aus ihrer Familie kannte, waren ihr Bruder und ihre Tante. Und ihre Tante Mayu hatte wirklich keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit ihr. Was Kagami Taiga wieder wett machte und die Ähnlichkeit unbestreitbar war.

Doch wenn er so die Mutter betrachtete, hatten die Zwillinge definitiv so ziemlich alles von ihr. Die Haarfarbe, die Augen, den Teint. Nur der Blick, den schienen beide von ihrem Vater zu haben.

Den Kopf leicht schieflegend, betrachtete der Blauhaarige weiter prüfend das Bild.

Ihre Mutter war auffallend hübsch. Das hätte er nicht gedacht. Kagami-chan war an sich auch nicht hässlich, aber es schien dennoch irgendetwas zu fehlen, was ihre Mutter definitiv zu haben schien. Nur wollte ihm einfach nicht auffallen was es war.

Plötzlich wurde ihm das Foto förmlich aus der Hand gerissen. Fragend sah er der Fotografin nach, die sichtlich wütend das Bild lieblos in einer Schublade verstaute und sich mit bösem Blick zu ihm umdrehte.

»Hör auf in meinen Sachen zu stöbern.«

»Es ist mir entgegen gefallen.«, sagte er nüchtern.

Mit einem kurzen verärgerten Laut war es für sie auch abgehackt, doch ihn hatte die Neugier gepackt, denn jetzt wo er sich genau umsah, bemerkte er, dass nicht ein Foto an der Wand hing, oder auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Sie war Fotografin und besaß nicht ein Foto, das war reichlich merkwürdig, also hakte er nach.

»Was machen deine Eltern eigentlich beruflich?«, versuchte er die Frage beiläufig klingen zu lassen, doch sie überging die Frage einfach und wühlte in ihrer Tasche.

»Hast du mein Handy gesehen? Ich kann es nicht finden, hab es wohl wieder verlegt.«, sagte sie ablenkend und suchte weiter nach ihrem Telefon.

»Du brauchst gar nicht versuchen meiner Frage auszuweichen.«, erwiderte Aomine ernst.

Da schnaufte sie einmal verächtlich auf und drehte sich ihm nun entgegen. In ihrer Miene war blanke Ablehnung und Dessinteresse zu erkennen.

»Weiß ich nicht.«

»Wie bitte? Du musst doch wissen was …«

»Tu ich aber nicht und jetzt frag nicht weiter.«, blockte sie ab und öffnete nun eine andere Schublade um nach dem Handy zu suchen.

Schulterzuckend nahm er die ziemlich abwehrende Antwort hin und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, weiter beobachtend wie sie ihr Zimmer auf den Kopf stellte.

Als er sich seufzend zurücklegte, spürte er etwas hartes an seiner Schulter und setzte sich sofort wieder auf um zu ergründen was es war. Als er unter die Decke gegriffen hatte hob er missmutig eine Braue.

»Hey, Kagami.«

Als die Angesprochene sich ihm entgegen drehte, warf er ihr das Handy entgegen, welches sie gerade so noch auffing.

»Danke.«, nun schien sich ihre Laune erheblich gebessert zu haben. »Sehr schön, nun kann ich Suki und Momo absagen.«

»Du willst was?«, fragte der Power Forward verdutzt.

»Ja, ich hab keine Lust auf diesen blöden Filmabend.«, murrte sie und eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf ihren Ohren aus.

»Du weißt schon, dass mir Satsuki schon seit Tagen damit in den Ohren liegt, oder? Wenn du das jetzt absagst hör ich mir ihr Gejammer Wochenlang an.«

»Nimm es hin wie ein Mann.«, gab die Rothaarige flink zur Antwort und tippte hastig eine SMS, doch ehe sie auch nur weiter machen konnte, hatte Aomine ihr das Handy entrissen.

»Du gehst da hin, keine Wiederrede.«

»Wer bist du? Mein _Vater_? Vergiss es.«, empörte sie sich und hielt auffordernd die Hand hin. »Und jetzt gib das Ding her.«

»Was für Filme wollt ihr euch denn ansehen, dass du keine Lust drauf hast?«

»Weiß ich nicht, irgendwelche Liebesschnulzen und darauf hab ich keinen Bock, ich hab meine eigene Schnulze, die reicht.«

»Vorsicht, Hexe. Diese _Liebesschnulze_ kann ganz schnell in einer _Tragödie_ enden.«

»Bei dir wohl eher in einem _Porno_.«, sagte sie trocken und hob eine Braue.

Woraufhin er nur finster grinste.

»Du brauchst dir bei eurem Weiberabend keine Pornos ansehen, wenn das das Problem sein sollte. Sag einfach Bescheid, du bekommst die Livevorstellung.«, raunte er.

»Idiot.«, knurrte Kagami-chan nun und versuchte ihm das Handy zu entreißen. Leider gelang ihr das nicht so wie sie es geplant hatte, denn bei ihrem zweiten Versuch verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und riss den Hünen zu Boden. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag waren beide gen Boden gefallen. Wenig elegant, war die Fotografin auf ihm gelandet und lag einen kurzen Moment der Länge nach über ihm, doch schnell wog sie ihre Chancen ab und griff erneut nach dem Mobiltelefon.

»Vergiss es, Hexe. Da musst du früher aufstehen.«, sagte er herausfordernd und hielt das Handy soweit es seine Arme zuließen weg von ihr.

»Mann, stell dich nicht so an. Gib her.«

Da zog er sie kurz an ihrem Hosenbund etwas zurück, so dass ihre Gesichter sich wieder auf einer Höhe befanden.

»Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich bestechlich bin?«, ließ er selbstgefällig grinsend verlauten, was sie noch mehr provozierte.

»Vergiss -…«

Doch ehe ein weiterer Laut des Protestes über ihre Lippen kam, brachte er sie schon zum Schweigen und hatte sie zu sich herunter gezogen, und ihr einen Kuss aufgedrückt. Die Zeit in der sie zu perplex war etwas zu unternehmen, hatte er mit einer Seitwärtsrolle schon die Positionen gewechselt und befand sich nun über der sichtlich genervten Rothaarigen, die mit der sich entwickelnden Situation ziemlich unzufrieden wirkte.

»Ich bin immer noch bestechlich.«, flüsterte er und beugte sich wieder zu ihr herunter, als ihn plötzlich etwas am Hinterkopf traf. Etwas überrascht, hob er den Kopf, richtete sich etwas auf und suchte den Boden nach dem Gegenstand ab. Auch Kagami-chan wirkte überrascht und hatte sich auf die Ellenbogen abgestützt.

Als er sah _was_ da lag, durchfuhr ihn ein plötzlicher Schreck und beide Jugendliche wandten ihren Blick zur Tür.

»O... – O-ba-san.«, stammelte Kagami-chan verlegen, auch Aomine schien die Situation unangenehmer zu sein, als er selbst es für möglich hielt.

»Was denn? Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass ihr es dieses Mal nicht vergesst.«, sagte Mayu-san die schmierig grinsend im Türrahmen stand.

Leicht fassungslos sah der Hüne die Ältere an.

Hatte sie ihm gerade wirklich eine Packung Kondome gegen den Kopf geworfen?! Unfassbar!

»Ich wollte wirklich nicht stören, aber nach der Letzten … _Misere_, … nun … außerdem hat es ziemlich übel gerumst, da sah ich es als meine Pflicht an nachzusehen.«, sagte die Schwarzhaarige ganz ungeniert.

»Und anklopfen?«, entfuhr es der Fotografin und sie schob den noch immer leicht perplexen Aomine von sich herunter, der sich dann auf den Boden setzte.

»Hab ich.«, sagte sie verteidigend. »Aber ich kann das verstehen, wenn man im Eifer des Gefechtes nichts hört und wahrnimmt.«

Nun fuhr Kagami-chan eine heftige Röte ins Gesicht und auch Aomine wirkte leicht verlegen.

Es war eine Sache wenn sein eigener Vater sie mehr oder minder „_erwischte_", aber ihre Tante? Das war ihm dann doch nicht ganz so geheuer und irgendwie sogar unangenehm.

Doch diese schien es mit einem wissenden Grinsen zu quittieren und zwinkerte den beiden nur kokett zu.

»Ach ja, Ha-chan. Momoi-chan hat angerufen und gefragt wann du vorbeikommst. Kaiou-chan wäre wohl auch schon da. Es gab wohl eine kleine Planänderung.«

Und somit war die Situation nun endgültig gecrasht.

Genervt hatte der Rotschopf nun doch ihre Tasche genommen und war nun auf dem Weg zu der rosahaarigen Managerin. Da Aomine in der gleichen Richtung wohnte, begleitete er sie das Stück bis zu seiner Jugendfreundin.

»Das war ja wohl nix, kannst dich also doch nicht davor drücken.«, sagte der Power Forward gehässig.

Missmutig brummend nahm sie seine Äußerung hin.

»Wieso sträubst du dich davor so?«, wollte er nun wissen, woraufhin Kagami-chan nur angestrengt seufzte.

»Mir tut die Nase weh und ich bin irgendwie ein wenig genervt.«

»Warum?«

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Ich weiß nicht, ist jedes Jahr um die Jahreszeit so.«

»Winterdepression? Oder ist es wegen Weihnachten?«, fragte er schief grinsend.

»Ich denke ersteres. Mir fehlt die Sonne, das schöne Wetter, die Wärme ...«

Sie hatte ihren Satz noch nicht ganz beendet da griff er sich die Rothaarige, schwang sie kurz an ihrem Arm herum und zog sie dann eng zu sich. Einen Arm fest um sie gelegt, während er ihr mit der freien Hand behutsam auf die Nasenspitze tippte. Reflexartig hatte sie die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, doch der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus.

»Wenn du mich anlügst Hexe, sorg ich schon dafür, dass dir warm wird, weil du dann nämlich auf dem Scheiterhaufen landest.«

»Hör auf mich Hexe zu nennen.«, kicherte sie gespielt eingeschnappt.

»Was denn? Ist dir *Baba Jaga lieber?«, flüsterte er während er sich zu ihr herabbeugte, doch bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, zuckten die beiden erschrocken zusammen, weil ein Handy laut zu klingeln begann. Genervt stöhnte Aomine auf bevor er den Anruf entgegen nahm.

»Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.«, knurrte der Power Forward und hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr. »Ja? Was willst du?«

Angestrengt lauschte der Hüne in den Hörer, ehe er genervt die Augen verdrehte und sich an die Stirn griff.

»Sie ist doch schon unterwegs.«

_Momo. Das war ja klar__,_ dachte Kagami-chan und tauschte einen leicht genervten Blick mit Aomine.

»Was?«, entfuhr es ihm plötzlich. »Auf keinen Fall.«

Nun sah der Rotschopf ganz schön fragend aus der Wäsche.

»Nein, ich liefere sie nur bei dir ab und mach mich dann wieder nach Hause. Nein, keine Wiederrede, bis gleich.«, sagte er ruppig und legte auf.

Nun war es an der Fotografin diebisch zu grinsen.

»Du sollst wohl auch da bleiben?«

»Ich weiß nicht, was das soll.«, sagte er zähneknirschend und steckte das Handy wieder ein.

»Wenn ich das auch noch wüsste, wäre ich nicht nur eine Hexe, sondern auch noch Hellseherin.«

»Sie ist schon auf den Weg.«, sagte Momoi dennoch heiter, obwohl sie gerade so unfreundlich von Aomine abgewimmelt wurde.

»Prima.«, freute sich die Journalistin, bis es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte.

Überrascht sahen sich die beiden an.

»Das ging aber schnell.«, bemerkte Kaiou.

Doch da schüttelte Momoi den Kopf.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das schon sind.«

Und die Managerin sollte Recht behalten, denn vor ihr stand ihr Schwarm Kuroko, mit seinem treuen Husky. Sichtlich erfreut fiel sie dem Hellblauhaarigen um den Hals.

»Tetsuu-kunnn-«, trällerte sie und ließ wieder von ihm ab. »Du hast Kagami-kun wohl doch nicht mitgebracht?«, fragte sie überrascht.

»Doch, er traut sich nur nicht so nah an Nummer Zwei heran.«, sagte Kuroko und deutete hinter sich, wo sich der rothaarige Power Forward hinter der Hecke abgeduckt hatte.

»Kagami-kun?«, erklang nun die fragende Stimme Kaious, was den Hünen aufhorchen ließ.

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Wieso musste Kuroko aber auch den Hund mitnehmen? Konnte die Bestie nicht zu Hause bleiben?

Langsam rappelte sich der Rotschopf auf und kam vorsichtigen Schrittes näher. Das würde ein langer Abend werden.

»Tai?«

Überrascht wandte sich Kagami-kun um und sah sich seinem Zwilling gegenüber, die ihn verwirrt anblinzelte.

»Haruka? Verdammt, was ist mit deiner Nase?«, entfuhr es ihm und er verkniff sich ein zu offensichtliches Lachen.

»Nichts, eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Basketball.«, näselte sie und wank genervt ab.

»Die du offensichtlich verloren hast.«

»Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch kommst.«, sagte die Rothaarige, überging dabei die gehässige Äußerung ihres Bruders und sah zur Haustür, wo Kuroko mit dem Hund stand. »Dein Teamkamerad ist auch da und … …, ist das ein Hund?«

Schwer seufzend bestätigte Kagami-kun ihre Frage, woraufhin sie wie ferngesteuert ein paar Schritte zurück wich und gegen ein lebendiges Hindernis stieß.

»Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?«, brummte das Ass der Tōō-High und schob die Fotografin vor sich her, ehe er den Grund für ihr Zögern erblickte.

Als auch Kagami-kun seinen Rivalen bemerkte, war die Luft plötzlich eigenartig geladen. Die beiden Power Forwarde funkelten sich finster an, sagten jedoch nichts. Und diese unheilvolle Stille war gefährlicher und bedrohlicher, als wenn sie einfach aufeinander losgegangen wären.

Um die Situation etwas zu lockern klatschte Kaiou kurz in die Hände und nahm Kagami-kun einfach an die Hand, welcher sichtlich überrascht war.

»Ihr holt euch hier draußen noch eine fiese Erkältung. Kommt endlich rein.«

»Sie hat Recht. Rein mit euch. Meine Mutter kommt erst am Sonntag wieder.«, sagte die Rosahaarige und machte eine einladende Geste.

»Tja, das ist mein Stichwort.«, sagte Aomine fies grinsend an die Rothaarige gewandt. »Viel Spaß, Hexe.«

Entrüstet sah sie ihn an, doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte Momoi ihn schon mit kräftigem Griff am Arm gepackt.

»Jetzt wo du schon mal da bist, Dai-chan.«, säuselte sie süffisant grinsend und zog ihn mit sich.

Im ersten Moment passte ihm das so gar nicht, aber eine innere Stimme hielt ihn einfach so davon ab, doch das Weite zu suchen.

Plötzlich schlich sich ein finsteres Lächeln auf die Lippen des Blauhaarigen, als er zu Kagami-kun sah, und ihm kam dabei ein Gedanke.

Schaden konnte es eigentlich nicht.

»Du hast Recht. Ich denke, ich sollte bleiben.«

Nun war dem Power Forward der Seirin-High bewusst, dass es ein verteufelt langer Abend werden würde. Und das nicht nur für ihn.


	2. Scary Movie

„Scary Movie"

Gelangweilt hatte Kagami-chan es sich auf einem Küchenstuhl bequem gemacht. Auch wenn sie da war, so hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust auf irgendeinen Gruselfilm. Horror war nicht unbedingt ihr Genre, ok, zugegeben, sie war froh, dass sich die beiden anderen Mädchen nicht für die geplante Romanze entschieden, … aber Horror? Wirklich? Genervt stöhnte sie kurz auf und motzte leise vor sich her, während Momoi hektisch ein paar Gläser aus einem Schrank holte und diese versuchte in einer Hand zu balancieren.

Skeptisch eine Augenbraue hebend beobachtete die Rothaarige ihre Freundin dabei und stand dann halbherzig auf um ihr zur Hand zu gehen.

Bevor der Stapel Gläser sich vollends selbstständig machte und der Schwerkraft zum Opfer fiel, griff Kagami-chan zu und fing zwei der Gläser auf.

»Danke Ha-chan«, hauchte die rosahaarige Managerin erleichtert und stellte die anderen auf der Arbeitsplatte ab.

»Die Jungs bleiben aber nicht auch über Nacht, oder?«, fragte die Rothaarige.

»Ähm …«, schnell wandte sich Momoi ihrer Klassenkameradin entgegen. »Ist das etwa ein Problem?«

»Ähm, … ja«, sagte die Fotografin und stellte ebenfalls die Gläser ab. »Da draußen bahnt sich ein Horror-szenario zusammen was nicht im Entferntesten mit deinen komischen Filmen mithalten kann, Momo.«

»Jetzt übertreib aber nicht, Ha-chan«, mahnte die Rosahaarige.

»Ich helfe dir ganz bestimmt _nicht_ bei der Beseitigung der Blutlachen und Organe die dort bald liegen werden«, grummelte Kagami-chan.

»Du hast wirklich eine rege Fantasie. Da kann keiner meiner Filme mithalten«, stöhnte Momoi nun genervt und in dem Moment betrat Kaiou die Küche. Entsetzt über Kaious Erscheinen weiteten sich die Augen der Rothaarigen.

»Bist du des Wahnsinns? Du hast sie doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft alleine gelassen, oder?!«

Verdutzt und nichtverstehend blickte die Azurblauhaarige ihre Freundin an und runzelte schließlich die Stirn.

»Kuroko ist bei ihnen, da werden die Beiden sich schon nicht zerfleischen«, entgegnete Kaiou.

Doch so recht wollte der Rotschopf ihren Freundinnen nicht glauben und verließ die Küche mit ein paar Gläsern bewaffnet, die sie bei Bedarf werfen konnte, wenn Ärger in Verzug war.

Jedoch entsprach das Szenario welches sich vor ihr abspielte nicht ganz ihren Vorstellungen und so stand sie unschlüssig innehaltend im Wohnzimmer und ließ den Blick abwechselnd zwischen den Jungs hin und her wandern.

»… Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?«, fragte sie in den Raum hinein, wobei die Frage dann doch eher Kagami-kun galt, der die Arme über den Kopf halten, hinter einem Sesel hockte und verlegen aufsah, als er die Stimme seiner Schwester hörte.

Anschließend sah sie zu dem anderen Power Forward der belustig den Husky in den Händen hielt, sich aber außer Reichweite ihres Bruders befand. Also drängte sich ihr die Frage auf, weshalb ihr Zwilling sich so abduckte?

»Tai? Der Film läuft noch nicht, wieso versteckst du dich jetzt schon?«

Doch da war bereits Aomine neben ihr aufgetaucht, noch immer den Hund haltend.

»Ich versteh nicht, wieso ihr vor so einem kleinen Kerlchen Angst habt.«

Erschrocken machte auch die Rothaarige einen Schritt zurück und verzog das Gesicht.

»Bleib mir bloß weg mit dieser Bestie«, knurrte sie den Blauhaarigen an, der die Situation sichtlich belustigend fand.

Bevor Aomine jedoch weiteren Unsinn mit Nigou anstellen konnte, nahm Kuroko ihm diesen ab und wandte sich versöhnlich an die Fotografin.

»Vor ihm brauchst du dich nicht fürchten, Kagami-san«, sagte er höflich und strich seinem Husky über den Kopf, der das ganze sichtlich zu genießen schien.

»Das sagen alle Hundebesitzer. Und nenn mich nicht Kagami-san«, murrte sie mit roten Ohren und stellte die Gläser auf dem kleinen Fernsehtisch ab. »Du kannst mich der Einfachhalber ruhig Haruka nennen, es muss dir nicht unangenehm sein.«

Leicht überrascht über das Angebot der Rothaarigen, nickte Kuroko schließlich das Angebot dankbar annehmend.

»Aber nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass dieses … _dieser_ Hund, mir nicht zu nahe kommt.«

»Das lässt sich einrichten, … Haruka-san.«

Genervt aufstöhnend und die Augen verdrehend, wank sie schließlich ab und gab es einfach auf. Kuroko war definitiv viel zu gut und höflich erzogen.

»Da war das _San_ schon wieder«, kommentierte Kaiou kichernd und stellte ein paar Flaschen neben den Gläsern ab.

»Das bekommst du so schnell auch nicht aus ihm heraus«, sagte nun auch Momoi, die mit dem Rest hereingekommen war und auf dem Tisch verteilte.

Die Verlegenheit, die sich bei dem Hellblauhaarigen bemerkbar machen wollte, kaschierte er, indem er der Runde einfach ein zaghaftes Lächeln schenkte und Nigou wieder runter ließ. Der ganz artig neben dem Phantom stehen blieb und mit raushängender Zunge den Kopf schief legte.

»Ihr macht einen ganz schönen Aufriss wegen der Namen, findet ihr nicht?«, kommentierte Aomine tonlos.

»Es ist halt gerade etwas schwierig, weil wir … zwei Kagamis hier haben«, sagte Momoi.

»Wieso? Mach es wie ich.«

»Wie du?«, fragten die anderen unisono und wirkten interessiert. Ein Vorschlag von ihm? Das wäre ja was ganz Neues.

»Ja. Ich nenn sie einfach _Hexe_. Das passt schon«, sagte der Power Forward der Tōō-High hämisch grinsend und deutete auf die Fotografin.

Da verfinsterte sich sofort ihre Miene und sie warf ihm einen eingeschnappten Blick zu. Wäre ihre Nase nicht deformiert, hätte ihr böser Blick vielleicht sogar ein wenig Wirkung gezeigt, aber so amüsierte sich der Blauhaarige noch mehr an ihrem Trotz.

»Du mich auch«, schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.

»So eine gute Idee hätte ich von dir jetzt gar nicht erwartet«, kam es da Staubtrocken von Kagami-kun, der wohl allem Anschein nach mit dem Vorschlag wirklich liebäugelte, auch wenn er von Aomine kam.

»Werd nicht frech«, knurrte die Fotografin und nahm ihren Bruder in den Schwitzkasten. »Gewöhn dir das erst gar nicht an, Tai.«

Kagami-kun versuchte krampfhaft seine Schwester wieder loszuwerden, die ihn immer noch fest umklammerte. Vermutlich hatte er wirklich den Bogen überspannt. Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal versuchen, sie nicht mit Aomine aufzuziehen. Dann würde er vermutlich auch wieder vernünftig Luft bekommen.

»Haruka, lass … los«, knurrte der Power Forward angestrengt und schaffte es endlich unter großer Anstrengung sich von ihr zu lösen. Sie hatte vielleicht etwas Kraft, aber das zum Glück nur sehr begrenzt und auf wenige Sekunden verteilt. Aber ihr Vorteil lag einfach gerade darin, dass sie ihn unvorbereitet getroffen hatte und sich in der besseren Position befand, was er ihr zugleich zu Nichte machte.

»Setzt euch jetzt endlich und beruhigt euch wieder«, motzte Kaiou und warf ihrer rothaarigen Freundin einen alles sagenden Blick zu, der sie wohl warnen sollte.

Die Journalistin hatte allem Anschein nach wirklich einiges für ihren Zwilling übrig, dass sie so die Krallen ausfuhr.

Derweil hatte die rosahaarige Managerin schon eine DVD-Hülle in der Hand und sich vor das Fernsehgerät gekniet, wo sie die CD einlegte.

Nun hieß es, DVD rein und Horror an.

Soweit der Plan ...

Boar, war der Film schlecht. Das sich so etwas zum Genre „Horror" zählen durfte war schon ein starkes Stück. So was schlecht inszeniertes hatte die Rothaarige schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Sie war zwar kein Fan von Horror, Kunstblut und zerstückelten Menschen, aber der Film war lächerlich. Gelangweilt legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.

Wie lange lief denn dieser Streifen noch?

Plötzlich stieß sie jemand in die Seite. Genervt grummelnd rieb sie sich die schmerzende Stelle.

»Was?«, fragte sie flüsternd und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

»Wenn ich mir das antun muss, musst du es erst recht, damit das mal klar ist«, flüsterte Aomine ihr gereizt ins Ohr.

»Ich hab doch gesagt das wird ätzend, aber du hast mir nicht geglaubt.«

»Könnt ihr beiden mal still sein, ihr versaut die gruselige Stimmung«, motzte Momoi und warf den beiden einen strafenden Blick zu, während sie ihre Hand in der Schüssel mit dem selbstgemachten Popcorn versenkte.

»Ehrlich, der Film ist grandios schlecht inszeniert und total billig und ohne Logik.«

»Müssen Horrorfilme logisch sein, Ha-chan?«, fragte Kaiou und knapperte ebenfalls ein wenig Popcorn.

»Nehmen wir mal an, du bist wie dort im Film, in einem verlassenen Haus, mit einem Mörder, da rufst du doch nicht ob da jemand ist. Es ist ja nicht so als würde der Irre antworten: „Ja, bin im Bad, Moment noch". Normal nimmst du die Beine in die Hand und gibst Fersengeld«, brummte die Rothaarige gelangweilt und rutsche unruhig auf dem Sofa umher.

»Feigling«, schnurrte da Kaiou und feixte sie breit an.

»Fersengeld geben? Das machen manche schon bei Dieben, aber nein, Madam rennt denen lieber nach«, sagte Aomine tonlos und sah Kagami-chan tadelnd an.

»Was denn? Das war ja kein irrer Mörder«, verteidigte sie sich. »Außerdem bist du laut deiner Mutter nicht besser.«

»Was für ein Dieb? Und wieso bist du ihm nachgerannt?«, wollte ihr Zwilling nun wissen und schon war der Film zum Leidtragen Momois verdrängt worden. Da nicht nur die Fotografin der Meinung war, dass der Film wirklich grandios schlecht und langweilig war. Spannung definierten sie irgendwie anders.

Der Film lief nur noch im Hintergrund, da sich plötzlich ein Gespräch daraus entwickelt hatte, was in die verschiedensten Richtungen ging. Genervt erhob sich schließlich Momoi und ging aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Kagami-chan folgte ihr mit ihrem Blick und sah, dass diese ihr Glas mitnahm. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick fuhren die anderen fünf Schüler erschrocken und entsetzt zusammen. Ein heller geradezu schriller fürchterlicher Frauenschrei erklang, gefolgt von dem Geräusch eines in Scherben zersprungenen Glases.

»Will die jetzt ihre eigene Horrorstory drehen, oder was?«, fragte Kaiou nervös kichernd und versuchte somit den Schreck zu überspielen, der ihr in die Glieder gefahren war.

»Dai-chan, komm her, bitte!«, hörten sie die Managerin aufgeregt rufen.

»Allem Anschein nach will sie das«, kommentierte das Ass der Tōō-High gelassen und ignorierte einfach die Hilferufe seiner Jugendfreundin. Bis diese Rufe energischer und beunruhigender wurden.

»VERDAMMT! DAI-CHAN, JETZT BEWEG DICH!«, keifte sie nun. Da erhob er sich schwermütig und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf.

»Die macht mich noch ganz irre«, grummelte Aomine.

»Aber nicht, dass du dann Amok läufst und mit einem Messer bewaffnet zurück kommst«, feixte die Blauhaarige.

»Ich kann für nichts garantieren«, entgegnete er ebenso hämisch grinsend.

»Warte ich komm mit, wer weiß was da los ist«, bot Kagami-kun seine Hilfe an, was Aomine nur mit einem Schulterzucken quittierte. Und so verließen die beiden Power Forwarde ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer. Schnell wechselten Kaiou und Kagami-chan einen Blick, der alles verriet und im nächsten Moment sprangen beide schon auf, von Neugier gepackt.

Als sie ebenfalls in der Küche eintraten, sahen sie wie die beiden Power Forwarde sichtlich damit zu kämpfen hatten nicht zu lachen. Während Momoi mit kreideweisem Gesicht und verängstigt drein schauend hinter Aomine stand und sich versteckte.

»Was ist denn so lustig?«, wollte Kaiou wissen und sah sich in der Küche um. Außer das kaputte Glas war nichts zu sehen.

»Schau mal an die Wand«, sagte Aomine und verkniff sich weitere bissige Bemerkungen, weil Momoi ihn noch wesentlich fester umklammerte.

Verwirrt blickten die beiden Mädchen der Schülerzeitung zur besagten Wand und sahen …

»ACH DU SCHEIßE! EINE SPINNE!«, entfuhr es der Journalistin und sie machte einen Ausfallschritt zurück, der sie direkt neben Kagami-kun positionierte, hinter dem nun auch die Blauhaarige erfolgreich Deckung suchte.

Desweilen schlich sich ein genervter Ausdruck auf Kagami-chans Gesicht. Sie sah ihre beiden Freundinnen die sich hinter den Basketballspielern versteckten, ungläubig und auch ein wenig unverständlich an.

»Das ist nur eine Spinne«, bemerkte Kagami-chan trocken. »Die hat mehr Angst vor dir, als du vor ihr.«

»Aber sie ist groß«, verteidigte sich Momoi.

»Und behaart, hast du ihre langen Beine gesehen und dieser abartig große Körper?«, pflichtete Kaiou der Rosahaarigen bei, während die beiden Power Forwarde genervte Blicke tauschten.

»Ja, schon klar. Sie ist ein Prachtexemplar. Jetzt kommt mal wieder runter«, brummte der Rotschopf, ging direkt auf die Spinne zu und pflückte sie wie eine Frucht von der Wand.

»Iiiiiihhhh …, boar nee, Ha-chan. Du hast die jetzt nicht wirklich angefasst, oder?«, entfuhr es Kaiou und sie krallte sich noch fester in Kagami-kuns Arm, welcher die Tortur stumm über sich ergehen ließ.

»Schau sie dir doch mal an. Die ist viel zerbrechlicher als du denkst«, sagte der Rotschopf und hielt den Mädels die Spinne hin.

»Ich glaub es nicht. Eine riesen Angst vor Hunden haben, aber so ein fettest Spinnentier anfassen«, sagte Aomine Kopfschüttelnd. »Die Frau steckt voller Überraschungen«, hing er brummend an.

Beherzt hatte die Fotografin das Fenster geöffnet und die Spinne behutsam auf die Fensterbank gesetzt, von der sie von tiefer Panik ergriffen, schon das Weite suchte. Mit einem ehrleichterten Seufzen schloss Kagami-chan das Küchenfenster wieder und wandte sich genervt an ihre Freundinnen.

»Das nächste Mal fragt ihr eure beiden Helden.«

In den Moment in dem Momoi und Kaiou realisierten was Kagami-chan damit meinte, sahen sie die Jungen an, an deren Armen sie noch immer klammerten als gäbe es kein Morgen.

»Dai-chan, du bist eine Niete«, sagte die Rosahaarige sichtlich enttäuscht, was dem Power Forward einen entrüsteten Blick entlockte und er seine Jugendfreundin leicht fassungslos anstierte.

»Wer schreit denn hier wegen einer Spinne?!«, entfuhr es ihm rau und er funkelte sie böse an.

»Entschuldigt wenn ich eure Liebelei so drastisch unterbreche …«, unterbrach Kagami-chan den aufkeimenden Zwist der beiden, »… aber wo ist eigentlich euer Freund, der mit dem Hund?«

Als hätte die Rothaarige eine Formel aufgesagt, gab es ein seltsames lautes Knacken und die Lichter in der Küche erloschen. Woraufhin alles sofort dunkel wurde und die Küche nur noch vom schwachen Licht der Straßenlaterne erhellt wurde, welches durch das Fenster schien.

Erschrocken japsten Momoi, Kaiou und Kagami-kun auf und auch die Fotografin zuckte zusammen.

Stromausfall?

Das war ja der reinste Klischee-Horror-Film-Abend á la Stephen King.

Langweiliger „Horror"- Film, dann eine geradezu _monströse_ Spinne und zu guter Letzt ein Stromausfall.

Was wollte man mehr?

»Das gibt es doch nicht«, brummte Aomine. »Ich schau mal nach den Sicherungen.«

»Zum Glück ist in der Schublade eine kleine Taschenlampe«, sagte Momoi und tastete sich vorsichtig zum Küchenschrank vor.

»Das Licht wird gleich wieder an gehen, du weißt doch wie das ist«, sagte die Rothaarige.

»Wenn im Winter der Strom ausfällt, ist das nicht so toll. Die Heizungen laufen über die Stromversorgung«, sagte Kaiou tadelnd und nahm die Kerzen, die Momoi ihr reichte entgegen.

»Mich würde eher interessieren wo euer Hunde-Freund i-…, «, doch ehe Kagami-chan ihren Satz vollständig beenden konnte, spürte sie ein seltsames hecheln in ihrem Nacken, was sie erschaudern ließ.

Der Hund befand sich aber jetzt nicht wirklich hinter ihr, oder?

»Aomine-kun ist gerade raus gegangen. Ist es wegen dem Stromausfall?«, hörte sie dicht neben sich die Stimme Kurokos und sie machte sogleich einen Schritt von ihm weg.

»Ich hab dir gesagt, komm mir mit den Ding nicht zu nahe«, knurrte sie, doch das Phantom ignorierte ihre Scheu vor Nigou und wartete auf eine Antwort.

»Er ist rausgegangen? Warum?«, fragte die Managerin verdutzt.

»Das hat er doch gerade gefragt«, bemerkte Kaiou genervt und hatte in der Zeit ein paar Kerzen angezündet. Das Flackern der Kerzen schickte unheilverheißende Schatten über die Wand und ließ alles etwas bedrohlich wirken.

»Er weiß aber wo sich euer Sicherungskasten befindet, oder?«, wollte Kagami-kun wissen.

»Ja.«

Plötzlich hörten die Schüler wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel, gefolgt von einem genervten Grummeln.

Sich die kalten Hände reibend betrat der blauhaarige Power Forward die Küche, in der die anderen noch immer wie die Zinnsoldaten standen.

»Das ganze Viertel ist tot. Ich war gerade bei den Nachbarn«, erklärte er unaufgefordert.

Wenig begeistert über diese Nachricht warfen sich die anderen untereinander alles sagende Blicke zu.

»Also sitzen wir vorerst im Dunkeln«, sagte Kagami-chan.

»Und Kalten, vergiss nicht _kalt_«, hauchte Kaiou und bereitete sich auf einen qualvollen Erfrierungstot vor. Sie sah es schon förmlich vor ihrem geistigen Auge, wie sie blau angelaufen, wie ihre Haarfarbe, steifgefroren in einer Ecke saß, mit nicht mehr als einer Taschenlampe in den Händen.

»Ihr macht vielleicht eine Szene«, brummte Aomine. »Nehmt einfach die Kerzen und sorgt für Licht.«

»Oh, ich wittere romantische Stimmung«, säuselte Momoi und klammerte sich an Kuroko, der ihre Handlung schweigend hinnahm.

»Ja, … total romantisch, so eine spinnenverseuchte Umgebung«, stieß Kaiou zischend zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

»Wieso, ihr habt doch Kagami«, sagte Aomine und deutete auf die Fotografin, welche nur finster über seine Anspielung lächelte.

»Vorsicht Aomine, sonst ladet so ein Tier vielleicht ganz ausversehen in deiner Hose«, stichelte sie.

»Glaub mir Butterblume, die ist voll mit anderen furchteinflößenden Dingen, die nur dir vorbehalten sind«, konterte er dreist und schenkte ihr ein süffisantes Lächeln, was sie zum Schweigen brachte.

Mit roten Ohren verschränkte die Fotografin die Arme vor der Brust und tat so als hätte sie es überhört, doch leider hatte ihr Zwilling jedes einzelne Wort verstanden und fixierte den anderen Power Forward mit einem fast tödlichen Blick.

»Hat er sie gerade ernsthaft Butterblume genannt?«, knurrte der Rotschopf mit geballten Fäusten, woraufhin Kaiou ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter klopfte.

»Ganz ruhig. Entspann dich. … Und gewöhn dich dran. … Das mussten wir auch«, sagte sie tonlos und drückte ihm ein paar Kerzen in die Hand.

Und somit war Kagami-kun nun ein „Armleuchter".

Nun saßen die sechs Schüler bei Kerzenschein im Wohnzimmer, um den kleinen, flachen Tisch herum. Nervös darüber, dass der Strom noch immer nicht da war, wippte Momoi auf dem Boden vor und zurück, was einigen schier den Nerv raubte.

»Langsam wird es kühler«, bemerkte Kuroko nüchtern zum Leid der anderen. Denn er hatte Recht, dadurch, dass die Heizung keinen Strom mehr bekam, kühlte das Haus langsam aus und es war ein weitverbreiteter Trugschluss, dass Kerzen Wärme spendeten.

»Kuroko, das will niemand wissen«, raunte Kagami-chan genervt.

»Und was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte Kagami-kun.

»Die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und uns Gruselgeschichten erzählen«, sagte Kaiou mit einem unheilvollen Glitzern in den Augen.

»Hast du denn eine auf Lager, die nicht total lächerlich ist?«, fragte Aomine und lehnte sich gegen das Sofa.

»Naja, lächerlich? Ich weiß nicht für wie lächerlich du eine Story hältst, die wirklich passiert ist?«, sagte die Azurblauhaarige mit einem finsteren Lächeln, dessen Wirkung durch das Flackern der Kerzen noch verstärkt wurde.

»Da bin ich aber gespannt«, sagte der Blauhaarige wenig erwartungsvoll und sah ziemlich gelangweilt aus.

»Also gut. Da ihr beiden hier in der Gegend wohnt, habt ihr vermutlich sogar schon mal davon gehört«, begann die Journalistin, deutete auf Aomine und Momoi, und legte überlegt die nötige Betonung in jedes Wort. »Das genau hier in der Nachbarschaft, vor etlichen Jahren ein Geisteskranker sein Unwesen trieb. Wie ein Spanner stierte er durch die Fenster, beobachtete die Bewohner ganz genau. Bei jeden Schritt den sie taten, jeder Aktivität der sie nachgingen.«

»Jeder Aktivität?«, fuhr Aomine fragend dazwischen und hätte um Haaresbreite die aufziehende unheimliche Stimmung versaut, wenn Kaiou es nicht noch gerettet hätte, indem sie auf ein Fenster deutete.

»Die Nase dicht an die Scheibe gepresst, gaffte er die sich offenherzig zeigenden Bewohner an. Wie ein Schatten verhielt er sich, weshalb er auch nie wirklich als Spanner wahrgenommen wurde. Doch irgendwann reichte ihm das teilnahmslose Zuschauen nicht aus und er wagte einen nicht ganz risikofreien Schritt.«

»… Er spielte Klempner?«, fragte nun die Fotografin, was Aomine ein leichtes Lachen entlockte.

»"Wir baggern, graben und verlegen nicht nur Rohre vor ihrem Haus"«, hing Aomine belustigt an, worauf die Rothaarige dann doch mit ihm ein High- Five abklatschte. Das war einfach zu lächerlich. Ein Spanner der unbemerkt durch Fenster sah.

Verärgert über die beiden knurrte Kaiou und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen.

»Das ist mein Ernst. Ich bin Journalistin, es ist meine Aufgabe so etwas zu wissen. Ihr Banausen.«

»Das Problem ist, … ich hab auch von der Sache gehört. Das ist zwar schon wirklich ein paar Jahre her, aber er hat sich wirklich als eine Art Vertreter ausgegeben und hat sich so Einlass in die Häuser erschlichen. Die Frauen, die er überwältigt hat, naja … «, schwer schluckte Momoi und kuschelte sich an Kuroko und dessen Hund, »… die sollen schwere seelische Schäden davongetragen haben.«

»Bei Kagami würde wohl eher der Typ einen Schaden davontragen«, sagte Aomine feixend und wandte sich an die Fotografin. »Oder, Hexe?«

»Das war mies. … Auch wenn es irgendwie der Wahrheit entspricht«, gab sie schließlich schulterzuckend zu.

»Du verteilst die Beleidigungen wie warme Suppe«, motzte der rothaarige Power Forward. Da hob Aomine eine Braue.

»Das war keine Beleidigung und das hat sogar deine Schwester begriffen.«

»Vorsicht Aomine«, warnte nun die Rothaarige, doch sie kam nicht herum blöde daher zu grinsen, weil die Geschichte so absurd war.

»Ich war noch nicht fertig mit erzählen«, fuhr Kaiou weiter fort. »Der Täter ist nämlich nie gefasst worden und soll angeblich noch immer hier sein Unwesen treiben. Späht durch die Fenster, klingelt bei den Leuten und … vergreift sich an den Frauen.«, flüsterte sie den letzten Teil.

»Das ist Unsinn«, sagte der Blauhaarige nun doch wesentlich ernster. »Denn wenn dem so wäre, wüsste ich das. Da hätte mein Vater schon Alarm geschlagen.«

»Und die Polizei würde hier auch verstärkt Streife fahren«, pflichtete Kagami-kun seinem Rivalen bei.

»Dai-chans Vater ist Polizist, also wenn der es nicht weiß, weiß es wohl niemand mit Bestimmtheit«, sagte Momoi. »Aber wie gesagt, dass ist auch schon eine Weile her. Es könnte wirklich sein, dass er hier noch irgendwo herum irrt.«

»Das glaube ich nicht«, sagte Aomine.

Da rückte Kaiou näher zu dem rothaarigen Power Forward.

»Du beschützt mich doch, wenn der Spinner auftauchen sollte, oder Kagami-kun?«, fragte die Blauhaarige und tat gespielt unschuldig und wehrlos. Ihre Taktik sich Punkte bei dem Seirin-Spieler zu sichern, die mehr oder weniger sogar Erfolge verzeichnete.

»Ähm … klar, kann ich machen«, antwortete er leicht verwirrt. »_Wenn_ denn einer kommen sollte …«

»Also gar nicht«, sagte Kagami-chan fies grinsend.

»Schön wie panisch und ängstlich sich alle an die starken Männer klammern«, sagte Kaiou tonlos und sah die Rothaarige eindringlich an, die nicht die kleinste Annäherung unternahm. Im Gegenteil, Aomine und Kagami-chan saßen einen halben Meter weit auseinander und sahen beide mit der gleichen gelangweilten Miene in die Runde.

»Es gibt keinen Grund weshalb ich mich um seinen Hals werfen sollte«, sagte die Fotografin und deutete abfällig auf ihren Freund, der grimmig grinste.

»Ja, … weil du es nicht nötig hast. Der arme Kerl wird mehr Angst vor dir haben, als du vor ihm«, entgegnete er.

»Ja, weil du Pfeife niemanden in die Flucht schlägst. Nicht mal eine kleine Spinne«, grummelte sie.

»Ich war verhindert«, gab er tonlos von sich und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

»Das hätte ich jetzt auch gesagt«, brummte sie, doch plötzlich bellte Nigou neben ihr auf und sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

»Bleib da sitzen«, mahnte sie den Husky, bis der Hund ein paar Schritte auf die Fotografin zu machte und wieder bellte.

Da riss Kagami-chan entsetzt die Augen auf und rutschte rückwärts direkt auf Aomine zu.

»Sitzen bleiben«, motzte sie den Hund an, was den anderen nur ein kleines Lachen entlockte, außer ihrem Bruder, der ihre Angst komplett nachvollziehen konnte. Aomine beobachtete mit wachsender Genugtuung wie die Fotografin zu zittern begann und näher zu ihm rückte.

Dann war es soweit, als Nigou noch näher an sie herantrat, saß sie mit einem Ruck auf Aomines Schoss und hielt abwehrend die Hände hoch.

»Kuroko, nimm doch bitte die Bestie weg«, bat sie.

Eine Augenbraue hebend ließ Aomine ihr das durchgehen, aber zur Strafe hielt er ihr eine seiner kalten Hände in den Nacken, woraufhin sie erschrocken die Schultern hochzog und die Augen zusammenkniff.

»Lass das!«, fauchte sie ihn an.

»Was? Wenn ein Hund ins Spiel kommt, bin ich plötzlich deine Zuflucht?«, spöttelte er.

»Ja«, sagte sie mitleidig und sah ihn leicht verängstigt an.

»Das ist doch nicht wahr. Wieso hast du Angst vor Hunden und vor Spinnen nicht?«

»Hunde können dir Gliedmaßen abreißen, Spinnen nicht«, argumentierte die Rothaarige plausibel.

»Eine kleine Giftspinne kann dich auch töten«, argumentierte er.

»Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es in Japan giftige Spinnen an jeder Ecke gibt?«, fragte sie tonlos.

»Also zur Zeit, recht hoch. Aber das wüstest du, wenn du ab und an mal die Nachrichten sehen würdest.«

»Na und? Spinnen zerfleischen einen nicht.«

»Der da zerfleischt auch keinen«, sagte Aomine und griff sich den kleinen Hund. Kagami-chan wollte daraufhin sofort das Weite suchen, doch der Power Forward packte sie mit dem anderen Arm um die Hüfte und hielt sie fest.

»Hier geblieben. Schau. Der tut dir nichts«, sagte er und hielt ihr Nigou mit der anderen Hand vor die Nase, indem er den Hund unter dem Bauch festhielt.

»Du bist der Satan«, brummte sie und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Denn was sie nicht sah war nicht da und so konnte sie keine Angst haben.

»Aomine-kun, lass bitte Nigou runter«, bat Kuroko, woraufhin der Power Forward den Husky behutsam wieder absetzte und dieser sofort zu Kuroko trottete.

»So auf den Schreck werd ich mich mal kurz absetzten«, sagte die Rothaarige nun und erhob sich wieder, was Aomine ein fieses Grinsen entlockte.

»Verlauf dich nicht«, rief der Blauhaarige ihr nach.

»Du mich auch.«

Im Dunkeln hatte sie endlich zur Toilette gefunden und immerhin funktionierten die sanitären Anlagen noch, auch wenn es sie wunderte, da die Wasserpumpen eigentlich auch über den Strom liefen.

Als sie sich die Hände abgetrocknet hatte, beschloss sie noch einen Zwischenstopp in Momois Zimmer zu machen, wo ihre Tasche lag.

Im Zimmer war es stockfinster und still, nur ab und zu drangen die Stimmen der anderen gedämpft zu ihr durch. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich zu ihrer Tasche vor und suchte einen weiteren Pullover. Es wurde wirklich merklich kühler. Die Rothaarige war völlig damit beschäftigt ihr Kleidungsstück zu suchen, als sie einen Windhauch hinter sich spürte. Kurz hielt sie inne und wandte sich um.

Aber außer ihr war niemand in dem Zimmer, das einzige was den Luftzug verursacht haben könnte, war die Tür welche sich lautlos schloss, aber sie war schon so oft bei Momoi zu Besuch, dass sie mittlerweile wusste, dass die Tür auch ohne Fremdeinwirkung zuging.

Also fiel die Option weg, dass es sich dabei um Geister handeln könnte.

Also suchte sie im Dunkeln weiter und verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie keine Taschenlampe mitgenommen hatte. Bevor sie sich den Pulli überzog, entfernte sie die Störende Schiene an ihrer Nase, die Ärztin hatte ihr immerhin die Erlaubnis gegeben sie Nachts abzunehmen, also entfernte sie das lästige Plastikstück und legte es in die Tasche und atmete ein paar Mal durch die Nase. Es war die reinste Wohltat, dass ihre Nase langsam abheilte, erst wenn sie kaputt war merkte man wie empfindlich dieses Organ doch war.

Schließlich fand sie endlich das gesuchte Kleidungsstück und zog es mit einem Ruck aus ihrer Tasche. Gerade als sie den Pullover anziehen wollte, merkte sie deutlich, dass jemand hinter ihr war und das war ganz sicher keine Einbildung. Langsam wandte sie sich um und suchte mit vor Anstrengung zusammen gekniffenen Augen das dunkle Zimmer ab.

»Momo? Suki? … Lasst den Mi-«, doch plötzlich verstummte sie schlagartig. Erschrocken wollte sie aufschreien, aber jemand hielt ihr mit kräftigem Griff den Mund zu und hielt sie mit dem anderen Arm fest umklammert. Ihr Herz sackte ihr augenblicklich in die Hose und dennoch versuchte sie mit ihrer einen freien Hand die fremde Hand von ihrem Mund zu schieben.

Ohne Erfolg.

Plötzlich füllte sie, wie sich die Hand, die sich um ihren Brustkorb klammerte auf Wanderschaft begab und zu ihrem Hosenbund fuhr, aber nicht unter ihrer Hose sondern unter ihrem Pullover verschwand.

Erschrocken zog sie die Luft ein und verkrampfe. Die Person hatte eiskalte Hände.

Langsam reichte es ihr und sie holte mit ihren freien Arm aus und wollte ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen rammen.

»Ganz ruhig, ich bin es«, wurde ihr da ins Ohr geraunt und sie hielt unweigerlich in ihrer Handlung inne.

Sogleich wollte sie ihn anmotzen, was der Unfug sollte, doch er hielt ihr noch immer den Mund zu.

»Sschhh, ist dir das da unten nicht auch zu langweilig?«, fragte der Power Forward sie flüsternd, doch da kniff sie ihn in die Hand mit der er ihr den Mund zuhielt.

Sofort zog er von dem unangenehmen Schmerz die Hand zurück und fluchte leise.

»Bist du irre?! Erschreck mich nicht so«, fauchte sie ihn sofort an und gab ihm einen Schlag gegen den Arm. »Spinner.«

»Mit wem hast du denn sonst gerechnet?«, fragte er belustigt.

»Was weiß ich, … eigentlich mit niemanden«, gab sie mit leicht errötenden Ohren zu.

»Du hast dich doch nicht von dieser blöden Story einschüchtern lassen, die Kaiou erzählt hat, oder?«, wollte Aomine wissen.

»Was?! … Nein …, für wie naiv hältst du mich? Es würde an Selbstmord grenzen, wenn sich dieser arme Irre hierher verirrt, mit dir und Tai im Haus. Außerdem kann ich auf mich aufpassen, so einfach wie dir würde ich es so einen Irren nicht machen«, entgegnete Kagami-chan und wollte sich wieder erheben um zu den anderen zu gehen, doch da hielt Aomine sie an der Hüfte fest und zog sie wieder zu sich herab.

»Wo willst du denn hin?«

»Wieder runter zu den anderen und das solltest du auch, bevor die uns vermissen.«

»Kaiou und Satsuki lenken die beiden schon ab.«

»Komm schon, lass los«, sagte sie angestrengt und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

»Ich denke du kannst dich wehren«, sagte er und drückte sie geradezu mühelos auf den Boden.

»Lass denn Unsinn«, motze der Rotschopf und versuchte den Hünen von sich zu drücken. »Wenn plötzlich jemand rein kommt.«

»Du meinst mit _jemand_ deinen Bruder, richtig? Ich denke er hat sich langsam damit abgefunden, dass du mir gehörst.«

Da schnippte eine ihrer Brauen in die Höhe.

»_Dir gehöre_? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du mich markiert hättest, oder dergleichen. … Hat Momo dir vielleicht einfach was in dein Wasser getan? Ich wusste ja, dass du ein riesen Ego hast, aber dass du solche Besitzansprüche stellst, … das ist mir neu«, knurrte sie gereizt und drückte weiter, doch er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

»Na na, … so wie ich das sehe, bist du auf mich angewiesen, denn allzu viel ist da nicht mit _Selbstverteidigung_. Oder hast du irgendwo Kraftreserven in deinen Ärmchen, von denen ich nichts weiß?«, spottete er.

»Meine _Kraftreserven_ werden gleich durch diese Tür kommen«, sagte sie und da ahnte er schon was sie vor hatte und drückte ihr seine Hand auf den Mund.

Erschrocken darüber, dass er ihren Plan vereitelte gab sie ihm einen kräftigen Schlag gegen den Brustkorb, aber es war klar, dass sie den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Aomine war weitaus stärker als sie und das bekam sie spätestens zu spüren, als er sich einfach mit der anderen Hand ihre Handgelenke schnappte und sie über ihren Kopf auf den Boden pinnte.

Sie wollte lautstark gegen die Hand wettern, die sie am Sprechen hinderte und sich von seinem Schraubstock artigem Griff befreien, aber da stand sie auf verlorenem Posten.

Langsam beugte er sich tief zu ihr runter.

»Und jetzt?«, fragte er im Flüsterton.

Leider blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig außer ihn böse anzufunkeln. Dieser listige Mistkerl.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick beugte Aomine sich noch tiefer zu ihr herab und biss ihr in den Hals, was ihr einen wütenden Aufschrei entlockte, den er weiter mit seiner Hand erstickte. Als sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut spürte begann sie sich unter ihm zu winden.

_Dieser Mistkerl_, drang es durch ihren Kopf und ihr kleines Ich wusste schon was im Lichtschein vor dem Spiegel auf sie warten würde. Neben dem Bissabdruck würde vermutlich ein riesen Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals prangern.

Soviel zum Thema „Markierung".

_Bastard._

Als der Power Forward fertig war fuhr er provokativ noch einmal mit seiner Zunge über die geschundene Haut und bildete sie sich das ein oder kicherte er leise und machte sich über sie lustig?

Dann führte er seine Lippen zu ihrem Ohr.

»Ich denke jetzt sind die _Besitzansprüche_ geklärt, oder Haruka?«, flüsterte er und ihr kroch ein unangenehmer Schauer über die Haut, als er sie beim Vornamen nannte.

Das hinterließ aber nun deutliche Spuren auf ihrem Ego, also versuchte sie wieder die Hände frei zu bekommen, aber er ließ einfach nicht los. Stattdessen löste er die Hand, die er ihr fest auf den Mund gepresst hatte und packte sich ihr Kinn, um ihr einen Kuss aufzuzwingen. Aber nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte sie sich ihm komplett gebeugt und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Dieser arrogante narzisstische Proll nahm ihr noch komplett den freien Willen, wenn das so weiter ging.

Ein lautes Knacken erklang und die beiden schraken etwas hoch und auch Aomine lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Da waren definitiv Schritte auf der Treppe.

»Geh jetzt endlich von mir runter«, motzte sie leise und nach dem er ihr ein schiefes Lächeln geschenkt hatte, ließ er von ihr ab und half ihr sogar sich aufzurichten.

In den Moment öffnete sich die Tür und jemand leuchtete mit einer Taschenlampe in das Zimmer, geblendet hob Aomine die Hand.

»Nimm die Lampe runter«,, knurrte der Hüne genervt und sofort wurde der Lichtkegel gesenkt.

»Entschuldige Dai-chan«, sagte Momoi. »Kagami-kun wird schon skeptisch, ihr solltest euch nicht so lange absetzen.«

»Ja, wir kommen gleich«, sagte er und hielt den Rotschopf noch am Arm fest, die schon zu Momoi gehen wollte.

»Ok«, und mit diesem Wort war die Rosahaarige auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Genervt seufzte die Fotografin und drehte sich wiederwillig dem Power Forward entgegen.

»Was hab ich gesagt?«

»Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir manchmal lieber wenn du gar nichts sagst und so wie eben einfach nur ruhig bist«, raunte er bedrohlich. »Aber ich weiß ja wie ich dich zum Schweigen bringe.«

Gerade als sie schon den Mund öffnen wollte um ihm zu wiedersprechen, packte Aomine sie schon am Hinterkopf und verschloss ihre Lippen mit seinen, woraufhin sie auf der Stelle verstummte. Nach einer Weile ließ er wieder von ihr ab und fuhr ihr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Lippen.

»Beim nächsten Mal bin ich vielleicht ein wenig kreativer.«

Und um dieser Drohung den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen flackerte plötzlich die Lampe, schaltete sich an und somit war auch der Strom wieder da.


	3. (Un)angenehme Situationen

"(Un)angenehme Situationen "

Nach dem mehr oder minder gruseligen Abend zu sechst, war Kagami-chan endlich wieder zu Hause.

Das war die reinste Zerreißprobe. Die Jungs waren alle dageblieben und so teilten sich die Teenager einfach ein paar Matten. Ansich war das kein Problem, auch wenn sie alle in einem Raum schliefen, weil Kaiou der Rosahaarigen die Story noch weiter ausgeschmückt hatte und diese sich in Grund und Boden fürchtete.

Was für ein Horror, dieser Horrorabend.

Das alles interessierte die Fotografin überhaupt nicht, ihr größtes Problem bestand lediglich aus einer einzigen Person und zwar Aomine. Der es sich einfach nicht nehmen lassen konnte, die Rothaarige weiter zu necken und zu provozieren und das ausgerechnet während die anderen quasi direkt daneben lagen.

Der Power Forward hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, eine seiner Hände immer mal wieder in ihrer Hose verschwinden zu lassen und da er eiskalt war, schreckte und zuckte sie jedes Mal hoch. Das was sie daran am meisten ärgerte war, dass sie ihn nicht mal anmotzen konnte, da die anderen schon schliefen, also war sie gezwungen ihn bei jedem weiteren Versuch in den Handrücken zu zwicken, bis ihm vermutlich die Hand weh tat und er es endlich unterließ.

Nun, da sie wieder zu Hause war, stand sie, ihr Spiegelbild kritisch musternd, da und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über die Bissspuren und den Knutschfleck.

»Das darf doch nicht wahr sein«, knurrte sie genervt. »Dieser sadistische Schweinehund.«

Das würde er ihr büßen müssen, soviel war sicher.

Reichte es ihm nicht, dass sie durch die kaputte Nase ohnehin total zerstört aussah, auch wenn es nicht mehr ganz so fürchterlich aussah? Musste er ihr da wirklich noch so ein offensichtliches Leid antun?

Schlecht gelaunt griff sie nach einem dunkelgrünen Palituch und legte sich dieses um den Hals.

So war es nicht ganz so auffällig, dass sie etwas versteckte, da es mehr oder minder sowieso etwas wie ein Accessoire war.

Genervt stöhnte sie auf, bald stand das Weihnachtstreffen mit den anderen Schulen an. Von einem Horror-Abend in den Nächsten. Na das konnte ja was werden.

Derweil hatte der blauhaarige Power Forward ganz andere Probleme um die er sich kümmern musste. Samstag, ruhen und nichts tun. Ha! Schön wär es.

Wie lächerlich war das denn? Da war seine Mutter schon Inhaberin und Geschäftsführerin eines Ladens und hatte nicht einmal ein paar Haushaltstücher und Orangen. Also manchmal kam es ihm so vor, als wolle sie ihn loswerden und schickte ihn deshalb auf diese unnötigen Botengänge. Ob Kagami-chan das auch tun musste? Apropos Kagami-chan, die Fotografin hatte allem Anschein nach heute keinen Dienst. Also machte er gerade ihren Job.

Großartig. Ganz toll!

Als hätte er nicht besseres mit seiner Freizeit anfangen können.

Nun stand er hier vor den Stiegen mit den Orangen und musterte jede einzelne kritisch.

Seine Mutter hatte aber auch wirklich manchmal Extrawünsche. Fehlte nur noch, dass sie die passenden Namen für das Obst aufschrieb, "du bist Ryo, … du Shota und so weiter", und er die Orangen nach der Oberflächenbeschaffenheit der Schale aussuchen müsse.

Ätzend.

Leicht genervt nahm er sich eine Plastiktüte und begann ein paar Orangen hineinzulegen, bis ihn eine bekannte Frauenstimme ansprach und aus seiner anbahnenden schlechten Laune herausriss.

Überrascht wandte er sich der Frau entgegen, die ihn sogleich freundlich anlächelte.

»Hallo, Aomine-kun«, sagte sie zuckersüß und lächelte ihn frech feixend an.

Augenblicklich schoss ihm völlig unvorbereitet die Röte in die Ohren. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Kagami-chans Tante Mayu.

»Hallo«, entgegnete er eher Wortkarg und hoffte, dass sie in Eile war. Nach der Aktion im Zimmer der Fotografin war ihm eigentlich nicht danach ihrer Tante zu begegnen. Zumal ihm das ungewöhnlicher Weise wirklich peinlich war. Zugegeben, wem war es schon sonderlich angenehm, wenn einem der Erziehungsberechtigte eine Packung Kondome gegen den Kopf warf?

»Du erledigst Einkäufe?«, fragte sie und wollte wohl Smaltalk betreiben, doch er nickte lediglich und versuchte ihrem Blick auszuweichen. Bei Kagami-chans Tante war es ihm, als wäre er noch einmal acht und seine Großmutter würde vor ihm stehen und ihn maßregeln. Sie hatte diese erzieherische, fast erhabene Aura, die sie verdammt autoritär machte. Und das immer dann, wenn er nicht darauf vorbereitet war. Man müsse meinen er wäre durch seinen Vater abgehärtet, aber diese Frau war etwas

_ganz_ anderes.

»Sag mal, Aomine-kun. Hast du ein wenig Zeit? Ich würde mich gerne einmal mit dir unterhalten, jetzt wo ich dich gerade hier treffe. … Auf neutralem Boden.«

Was war denn das plötzlich für ein Gefühl, was sich in seinem Magen breit machte und sich dort versuchte festzusetzten? Es war, als hätte man ihn zum Schuldirektor beordert, nur war das schlimmer, denn der Schuldirektor war ihm einerlei.

»Also ehrlich gesagt …«, begann der Hüne, doch da schnappte sich Mayu den Schüler bereits am Arm, indem sie sich bei ihm einhenkelte und zerrte ihn unbeirrt erst in den Laden um zu bezahlen und dann wieder hinaus auf die Straße, wo sie das nächste Café ansteuerte.

Es war ein kleines Café, nicht sehr überlaufen und sehr überschaubar. Außer der Schwarzhaarigen und dem Power Forward, waren nur noch ein paar Mädchen in seinem Alter da und ein älterer Herr, der in seiner Zeitung las und den Blick nicht von der Zeitung hob, selbst als die Bedienung bei ihm stand und fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

»Setz dich«, sagte sie, als der Blauhaarige total unschlüssig an dem kleinen Tisch in dem Café stand.

Wieso fühlte er sich plötzlich als hätte man ihn entführt und gegen seinen Willen hier her gezerrt? Ganz einfach, weil es irgendwie genauso war.

Sie selbst hatte sich bereits der Jacke und ihres Schals entledigt und sich gesetzt, während sie Aomine erwartungsvoll musterte.

»Ich beiße nicht, keine Sorge. Ich will mich wirklich nur mit dir unterhalten. Du weißt schon, … so von Tante zu Freund der Nichte«, sie selbst schien wohl bemerkt zu haben wie unsinnig sie sich ausgedrückt hatte, auch ohne den leicht missmutigen Blick des Power Forwards.

»Wie dem auch sei. Es muss dir nicht unangenehm sein«, sagte sie erneut und deutete auf den Platz vor sich. Mit einem ergebenden Seufzen setzte er sich schließlich und legte auch seine Jacke ab.

Das konnte ja heiter werden. Sich innerlich wappnend straffte er unbewusst seine Haltung etwas und versuchte nicht ganz so unsicher zu wirken.

Sie selbst hatte sich schon die Bestellkarte genommen und ließ ihren Blick darüber schweifen, was sie nicht davon abhielt weiter mit ihm zu reden.

»Habt ihr beide schon was geplant?«, fragte die Schwarzhaarige völlig aus dem Kontext gerissen, was ihn auch erst eine Weile stutzen ließ.

»Was sollten wir planen?«, fragte er ehrlich unwissend.

»Die Feiertage«, sagte sie kurz und lächelte schief während sie weiter die Karte durchblätterte.

»Ähm, … also eigentlich haben wir nichts geplant«, sagte Aomine wahrheitsgemäß, da er noch nichts von Kaious und Momois Plänen wusste.

»Also bei uns war es so, dass wir mit engen Freunden oder Klassenkameraden weggegangen sind. Die Ferien langsam eingeläutet haben.«

»Nicht, dass ich wüsste, aber ich hab auch nicht sonderlich viel mit den anderen zu tun.«

Verstehend nickte Mayu und blätterte weiter.

»Und Silvester?«

Silvester?! Soweit hatte er noch überhaupt nicht gedacht.

Verdammt, was wollte diese Frau nur von ihm?

»Nein, auch noch nichts.«

»Naja, Themawechsel«, sagte sie nun noch heiterer, legte die Karte bei Seite und faltete ihr Hände. »Dir scheint es ja wirklich ernst mit ihr zu sein.«

Ehrlich überrascht über diese Äußerung sah er sie an, was sie dazu brachte, sich selbst bestätigend, mit dem Kopf zu zunicken.

»Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als ich dich gefragt habe, als _was_ man dich bezeichnen sollte?«, fragte sie. Da schlich sich ganz heimlich die Erinnerung ein wenig in sein Unterbewusstsein und er nickte kurz.

»Ich denke, ich lag gar nicht so verkehrt. Das liege ich in den wenigstens Fällen, gerade wenn es um meine Nichte geht.«

Langsam wurde es ihm aber ein wenig unangenehm, wenn sie nicht bald sagte, was sie wollte, würde er vermutlich einfach aufstehen und gehen.

»Was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte, was ich aber in der damaligen Situation etwas unangebracht fand, war, sei froh das _ich_ es war, die dir die Packung an den Kopf geworfen hat«, schmunzelte sie.

Nun stieg ihm die Röte in den Kopf, und er war zum ersten Mal unglaublich dankbar den Teint seiner Mutter zu haben, so war es vermutlich nicht ganz so offensichtlich.

»Wieso?«, fragte Aomine etwas zerknirscht.

»Stell dir vor, es wäre ihr Vater gewesen, oder ihre Mutter«, säuselte sie. »Ich denke das wäre peinlicher geworden.«

»Nichts anderes als mit meinem Vater«, versuchte er so gleichgültig wie möglich zu antworten, da wurde Mayu hellhörig.

»Dein Vater? Soll das heißen, dass …«, doch da hatte sie bereits erneut ein schmieriges Grinsen im Gesicht und ihm wurde bewusst, was er soeben ausgeplaudert hatte.

_Scheiße_._ Was war das denn?_, schoss es durch seine Gedanken und er griff sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. _Was für eine Meisterleistung. Was ist denn in letzter Zeit nur los?_

Ein leises Kichern drang an seine Ohren.

»Das brauch dir nicht peinlich sein, das passiert in den besten Familien und gehört leider auch irgendwie dazu«, sagte sie einfühlsam, ohne das jedoch das Grinsen verschwand.

Irgendwie war es ihm wesentlich angenehmer, als sein Vater wirklich mit ihm Bad stand, als dieses Gespräch. Womit hatte er das verdient?

Aber plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein und das half ihm über die Verlegenheit hinwegzukommen.

»Was ist eigentlich mit ihren Eltern?«, fragte er plötzlich ernst.

Er hatte sich schon oft gefragt, was es mit ihren Eltern auf sich hatte, schließlich wohnte sie ja nicht ohne Grund bei ihrer Tante und so viel er wusste wohnte ihr Bruder sogar alleine.

»Hat sie dir das nicht erzählt?«, fragte Mayu nun überrascht.

»Nein. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, weiß ich eigentlich nur von dir und ihren Bruder.«

»Ihre Eltern leben und arbeiten in Amerika, das ist der Grund weshalb Tai-kun damals auch für eine Zeit dort lebte und zur Schule ging. Ich denke Tai-kun ist auch wegen meinem Bruder zurückgekommen, er kann auf Weilen ziemlich streng sein. Er meint es nicht böse, aber es ist nicht leicht für die beiden einen so _konsequenten_ Vater zu haben.«

»Konsequent?«

»Nun, er weiß was er will … und da steht die Familie auch schon mal hinten an.«

Kurz unterbrach die Bedienung die beiden und Mayu gab ihre Bestellung auf. Als die Kellnerin wieder gegangen war sprach die Schwarzhaarige weiter.

»Ich will nicht hetzerisch klingen, oder ihren Vater schlecht machen, aber er vernachlässigt seine Familie und leider ist meine Schwägerin nicht besser. Sie stellen ihre Arbeit über das Wohl ihrer Kinder und das finde ich persönlich nicht in Ordnung. Ich denke auch, dass Haruka sich mit neuen Bekanntschaften und Freunden so schwer tut, weil sie es nun mal nicht besser vorgelebt bekommen hat.«

»Aber sie wohnt bei dir«, bemerkte er kurz.

»Seit etwas mehr als zwei Jahren, ja. Und wenn ich ehrlich zu dir sein darf, … ich glaube ich hatte es schon einmal gesagt, … ich bin froh, dass ich sie auf die Tōō-High geschickt habe, … ihr habt sie aus ihrem Schneckenhaus geholt und …«, sieh hielt kurz inne und schenkte ihm ein sanftmütiges Lächeln. »… du tust ihr wirklich gut. Ich weiß, sie ist in ihrem Wesen etwas schwierig, aber es freut mich einfach zu sehen, wie sie sich in der Zeit in der ihr euch kennengelernt habt, verändert hat.«

Und wieder fuhr ihm eine leichte Röte in die Ohrspitzen. Das was Mayu-san sagte, verschlug ihm schier die Sprache. Er selbst hatte es gar nicht aus diesem Blickpunkt gesehen. Wie auch? Aus seiner Perspektive war sie ihm einfach in die Arme gefallen, mit ihrer Geheimwaffe der Kamera "Letti" bewaffnet und mit ein Haufen Ärger im Schlepptau. Nachdenklich ließ er sich Mayus Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Bis sie ihn kurz anstieß und erneut schmierig angrinste und kurz zuzwinkerte.

»Aber vergesst beim nächsten Mal bitte dennoch nicht die Verhütung.«

Konzentriert sah sie durch den Sucher ihrer Kamera und verharrte einen Augenblick in ihrer Haltung. Die Perspektive war einsame Spitze und es faszinierte sie immer wieder, wie der Schnee an einem so schönen Tag glitzerte und zarte hellblaue Schatten warf. Wenn es schon kalt war, so schien wenigstens die Sonne und das nutzte sie gleich um im Park ein paar Fotos zu machen. Kleine Eisblumen, die sich an den kahlen Zweigen bildeten und jedes für sich ein Unikat war. Ein paar Mal betätigte sie den Auslöser ihrer Kamera, bis plötzlich ein Vibrieren in ihrer Jackentasche darauf aufmerksam machte, dass ihr Handy klingelte.

_Verdammtes Drecksding_, fluchte ihr kleines Ich und stapfte wütend durch den tiefen Schnee. Ihr reales Ebenbild tat selbiges, nur griff sie mit ihrer Hand in die Tasche und holte den Störenfried hervor, während sie in der anderen Hand die Kamera hielt und versuchte dennoch ein paar Fotos zu schießen.

»Ja?«, fragte sie in den Hörer, ohne darauf zu achten, wer am anderen Ende war.

»Hast du kurz Zeit?«, drang sofort die Frage, von einer ihr nur allzu bekannten Stimme entgegen.

»Nein«, war die kurze Antwort, worauf ein genervtes Stöhnen am anderen Ende erklang.

»Deine Tante ist auf dem Kreuzzug und hat versucht mich eine ganze Stunde zu bekehren.«

Nun war ihr Interesse geweckt, langsam ließ sie die Kamera sinken und legte die Stirn in Falten. Nun hatte er ihre uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit.

»Wie bitte?«, fragte sie noch immer etwas verwirrt.

»Du hast mich schon verstanden«, motzte Aomine am anderen Ende.

»Sie ist kein Ritter.«

»Aber wenn es nach ihr ginge, wärst du besser Nonne«, sagte er und übertrieb maßlos und das schien er wohl zu bemerken. »Naja, gut … zugegeben, ganz so schlimm war es dann doch nicht.«

»Was genau ist jetzt eigentlich dein Problem? Die Tatsache, dass du allem Anschein nach mit meiner Tante alleine warst, oder dass sie dich mit _deinen_ Trieben konfrontiert hat?«, fragte der Rotschopf und versuchte sich ein gehässiges Grinsen zu verkneifen.

»Kagami, das ist nicht witzig«, hörte sie ihn verärgert knurren und das amüsierte sie noch mehr.

»Ich hoffe ihr habt das wie zwei erwachsene Menschen geklärt und sie bewirft dich nicht mehr mit Kondomen, … oder der „Pille danach"«, witzelte sie weiter auf seine Kosten.

Das ihn etwas derartiges doch so aus seiner sonst so gelassen Einstellung holte und seine Hülle aus Gleichgültigkeit bröseln ließ, die er mit allen ihm von Gott vermachten Mitteln schützte, überraschte sie etwas, denn er hatte in den letzten Monaten wahrlich nicht den Eindruck erweckt, dass es ihn sonderlich interessierte, was seine Eltern oder ihre Tante davon hielten. Aber die Kondomaktion schien ihn wohl doch aus der Reserve zu locken. Zwar hatte er vor einiger Zeit mal kurz angemerkt, dass seine auf mysteriöse Art und Weise verschwunden waren, aber dem hatte sie keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt. Wer wusste schon was er damit anstellte? Vielleicht Wasserbomben bauen, … oder kleine Tierfiguren formen. Doch bei den lächerlichen Gedanken musste sie laut auflachen. Sie dachte hierbei immerhin an Aomine, den Aomine Daiki, und der würde ganz andere Dinge mit den Gummis anstellen und das beschränkte sich alles auf ein und dieselbe Verwendung.

»Hab ich den Witz verpasst?«, hörte sie plötzlich wieder die Stimme des Power Forwards und ihr fiel auf, dass sie bei dem Gedanken, doch wirklich hörbar aufgelacht hatte.

»Was? Nein, ich hab nur gerade an etwas denken müssen«, feixte sie weiter.

»Mal ernsthaft, muss ich jetzt immer mit solchen Seitenhieben deiner Tante rechnen, oder meinst du das war eine einmalige Sache?«

»Ich denke sie wird nicht weiter darauf herumreiten. Sie wollte es nur geklärt haben, … hoffe ich …«

»Denkst oder _hoffst_ du?«

»Ich sollte dich bei der Gelegenheit vielleicht darauf hinweisen, dass sie deine „Markierung" noch nicht entdeckt hat«, grummelte nun Kagami-chan und dachte an den fiesen Bissabdruck und den Knutschfleck.

»Mist«, nur dieses eine Wort drang zu ihr durch, die kleinen Flüche die er sonst noch aussprach, waren zu sehr von dem Grummel des Asses verschluckt worden.

»Was denn? Gewissensbisse?«, fragte sie schelmisch.

»Dir gegenüber? Niemals. Aber versuch es dennoch nicht deiner Tante unter die Nase zu reiben, sonst schickt sie mich vielleicht noch zum Tierarzt.«

»Ich hoffe für dich, dass du gegen Tollwut geimpft bist, Ahomine.«

Ein weiterer verärgerter Laut drang aus dem Handy und entlockte ihr ein siegessicheres Grinsen.

»Der Punkt, … geht ausnahmsweise an dich.«

Nach dem Telefonat war ihre Stimmung zwiegespalten, zwischen Gehässigkeit und anteilnehmendem Schämen, denn ganz so unschuldig war sie ja schließlich nicht. Es gehörten schließlich immer zwei dazu und so viel sie wusste, lag sie nun mal drunter.

Also von einem geregelten Sexualleben konnte hier nun wirklich nicht die Rede sein. Nicht bei den Störenfrieden. … Nicht, dass sie so viel Wert drauf legte, aber ab und an … überkam es sie schon und sie erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken ihm einfach mal wieder auf die Art näher zu sein.

Sie war eine gesunde junge Frau, wieso eigentlich nicht? Sie hatte ihr kleines Ich schon mal in die tiefen dunkelsten Ecken ihres Unterbewusstseins verbannt, damit sie sich nicht vor sich selbst rechtfertigen musste. Was natürlich absoluter Schwachsinn war, aber sicher war sicher. Und in letzter Zeit war ihr kleines Ich alles andere als hilfreich, im Gegenteil, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich selbst blockierte und im Weg stand. Vielleicht war es besser, das kleine Ich in eine Kiste zu sperren und einfach in irgendeiner Ecke einstauben zu lassen. …

Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?

Die Antwort war ganz einfach. Weil ihr kleines Ich, so nervig wie es auch war und so vehement es sich auch wehrte, noch immer ihre Stimme der Vernunft war. Eine zugegebenermaßen feige, engstirnige und nicht immer einwandfrei nachvollziehende Stimme, _aber_ eine Stimme.

Wenn ihr besagtes „feiges, engstirniges" Stimmchen nicht so feige und engstirnig _wäre_, hätte sie sich vermutlich auf Aomines Annäherungsversuche am Vorabend bei Momoi eingelassen. Wobei dort wirklich einfach die Gefahr zu groß war, überrascht zu werden, vor allem da ihr Zwilling ebenfalls im Haus war. Das grenzte geradezu an Todessehnsucht.

Aber was sprach jetzt dagegen?

Hm …, vielleicht sollte sie ihn einfach mal überraschen und wieder Kaious beliebte „Eigeninitiative" ergreifen. Wie er wohl reagieren würde? Entweder würde er sofort drauf anspringen, oder sie fragen ob Pilze im Spiel waren. Vielleicht würde er auch ganz anders reagieren, als sie annahm.

… … „Versuch macht klug.", so lautete zumindest Kaious Motto. Und wieder fragte sie sich, warum eigentlich nicht?

Nun nestelte sie ihr Handy wieder hervor.

Woher kam nur dieser plötzliche Mut? Was stimmte nicht mit ihr? Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich plötzlich als sie seine Nummer wählte und ihre Hände wurden trotz der Kälte eigenartig feucht.

Unschlüssig schwebte ihr Daumen über dem grünen Hörer auf dem Mobiltelefon.

In Gedanken rannte sie schon ihrem kleinen Ich hinterher und versuchte es in die Kiste zu sperren, was sich als schwerer erwies, als sie zunächst annahm.

Doch schließlich gab sie die Verfolgung auf und drückte todesmutig auf den Hörer. Kleines Ich hin oder her, egal.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er auch schon abgenommen.

»Kagami? Ist noch irgendwas?«, es klang weniger Feindselig als sie es von ihm gewohnt war, .. oder er von ihr, wie man es halt nahm und aus welcher Perspektive man es betrachtete.

»Das kommt vielleicht etwas plötzlich, aber bist du zu Hause?«

Überraschte Stille, dann eine hörbar skeptische Antwort.

»Ja, wieder. Warum?«

»Könnte ich wohl vorbeikommen?«

Wieder Stille, also langsam war sie der Auffassung, dass er verwirrt über ihre Frage wirkte, was ja auch irgendwie nachvollziehbar war. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht daran erinnern das jemals gefragt zu haben.

»Also, ob du das _kannst_, weiß ich nicht. Aber du darfst auch gerne reinkommen, denn vorbeilaufen bringt wenig.«

Diese Haarspalterei hasste sie an ihm. Sie hörte es mehr als deutlich, dass er sie wieder versuchte zu provozieren, aber ohne sie. Schnell atmete sie tief ein und aus und versuchte so gelassen wie möglich zu wirken, auch wenn er mit dieser dreisten Antwort ihren Blutdruck in die Höhe trieb.

»Ok, passt es dir jetzt?«

»Jetzt?«, fragte er verdutzt und sie sah seine überraschte Miene quasi vor sich. »Ähm, … ehrlich gesagt, nein. Mir wäre es lieber wenn du in etwa zwei Stunden kommen würdest.«

»Sind deine Eltern da?«, fragte sie weiter.

»Nein?«

Sie wusste das ihm die Frage, nach dem „warum" auf der Zunge lag, aber er stellte sie nicht.

Nun war ihr Mut ein wenig gestiegen und ihr Rückgrat begann sich plötzlich von Butter in Holz zu verwandeln. Na wenn das mal kein Fortschritt war?

»Ok, bis dann«, sagte sie kurz angebunden und legte auf. Den reichlich verwirrten und skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, konnte sie sich bildlich vorstellen.

Ihr erging es ähnlich, obwohl es ihre total beschränkte Idee war.

Einen Rückzieher machen galt nicht und wenn ihr kleines Ich es sich wagte aus der Ecke zu kriechen und Vernunft zu verbreiten, würde sie einfach mal mit der Holzkiste winken und die Fronten klären.


	4. Träume sind Schäume

Roby Fayer-"Ready to fight"

watch?v=dy-5efgUncY

Auch wenn sie sich selbst Mut zusprach, blieb noch das Problem, dass er meinte, sie könne sich erst in zwei Stunden blicken lassen. Das nagte dann doch etwas an ihrem Geduldsfaden und ihr angestauter Mut begann langsam wieder zu verschwinden. Zumal sie vielleicht doch nicht ohne eine plausible Begründung bei ihm auftauchen sollte.  
Vielleicht sollte sie das Foto als Vorwand nehmen, auch wenn sie eigentlich keinen wirklichen Grund brauchte um bei ihm aufzukreuzen.  
Überlegend wälzte sie sich in ihrem Bett umher. Ausgerechnet wenn man auf etwas wartete, verging die Zeit viel zu langsam.  
Und ausgerechnet diese Zeit nutzte ihr Hirn um irgendwelche unnützen Dinge aufzuarbeiten. Unter anderem das Foto, welches er ihr schuldete.  
Es nervte sie, dass er selbst nach so langer Zeit nicht bereit war ihr dieses Foto zu gönnen. Es war doch nur eine Kleinigkeit. Aber diese Kleinigkeit beschäftigte sie schon Tag ein Tag aus, seit sie auf die Tōō-High ging.  
Schließlich hatte sie es endlich geschafft sich etwas zu beruhigen. Sich darüber aufzuregen würde ohnehin nichts bringen. Sie musste ihrem Kopf mal eine Pause gönnen. Sie kam ja überhaupt nicht mehr zur Ruhe.  
Ja eine Pause, … das klang gut. Immerhin hatte sie noch ein paar Stunden, ehe sie bei Aomine aufschlagen konnte.  
Langsam atmete sie tief ein und aus und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Ihre Gedanken abzuschalten und ins Dunkle abzudriften.

… … …

…  
Aber gerade als sie eingedöst war hörte sie wie jemand an ihrer Tür klopfte.  
»Ja?«, brummte sie genervt, doch plötzlich stand wie hinteleportiert Aomine vor ihr und musterte sie kritisch.  
»Um die Uhrzeit schon im Bett?«, fragte er verdutzt.  
»Ja, … du raubst mir noch meine letzten Kraftreserven«, entgegnete sie trocken. Doch dann wurde sie etwas stutzig. Was machte er denn jetzt bei ihr?!  
»Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen wieso?«, die Betonung klang nur leider so, als würde er sie verarschen wollen. Er schien sich wirklich kein Bild davon zu machen, wie stark seine Wirkung auf sie wirklich war.  
Aber hey, … was tat sich hier plötzlich für eine Gelegenheit auf? Flink erhob sie sich und ging auf ihren Schreibtisch zu, auf dem ihre Kamera lag.  
Provokativ schnappte sie sich diese und hielt auf ihn drauf, ohne jedoch die Schutzkappe vom Objektiv zu nehmen.  
»Rate mal, deswegen natürlich«, raunte sie gereizt.  
»Das wird nichts Hexe«, sagte der Power Forward kopfschüttelnd und die Antwort hatte sie fast erwartet.  
Langsam wurde es ihr zu anstrengend sich mit ihm zu streiten. Er würde so oder so weiter auf seine Meinung behaaren. Genervt seufzend legte sie ihre Kamera wieder auf ihren Schreibtisch und fuhr sich gefrustet durch die Haare.  
»Dass du dich so rar machst, wegen einen Bild, ich versteh es einfach nicht«, brummte sie und schob sich eine widerspenstige Strähne hinters Ohr.  
»Du bist doch auch nicht scharf drauf abgelichtet zu werden, also komm mir nicht so«, entgegnete Aomine und trat hinter sie. Als sie sich wieder umgedreht hatte, stand sie ihm direkt gegenüber und erschrak etwas, weil er ihr so nahe war.  
»Ich jage dir seit Monaten wegen einen einzigen Bild nach. Du kannst dich ja erbarmen und einfach mal nett in die Linse lächeln.«  
»Nett?«, sagte er verschmitzt grinsend und schon zuckte eine seiner Brauen nach oben. »Ich bin auch so _nett_.«  
Das entlockte der Rothaarigen glatt ein Lachen.  
»Ja, du bist die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person«, sagte sie sarkastisch und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Das entlockte nun ihm ein kurzes Lachen.  
»Was bist du denn heute so kratzbürstig?«, wollte er wissen und drehte sich nach ihr um.  
»Ich bin nicht kratzbürstig«, verteidigte sie sich, setzte sich auf den Boden vor ihr Bett und griff sich eine Zeitschrift. Schnell blätterte sie durch die Seiten und hielt dann die entsprechende Seite hoch.  
»Da, guck mal«, sagte Kagami-chan patzig. »So ein Bild will ich, nur ein einziges.«  
Mit einem schiefen Lächeln im Gesicht, schüttelte der Power Forward den Kopf.  
»Auf keinen Fall.«  
»Aber es ist in Ordnung wenn du eines von mir machst, während ich aussehe, als wäre ich in den Farbtopf gefallen? Das ist unfair«, motzte sie weiter, warf lieblos die Zeitung bei Seite und lehnte sich an ihr Bett an. Nach einem Moment ging er direkt vor ihr in die Hocke und sah sie eindringlich an.  
»Wieso machst du das immer noch?«, fragte er schließlich.  
»Was?«  
»Das Foto, das war dein erster „Auftrag" als Fotografin im Journalisten-club.«  
»Und dieser „Auftrag", wie du es nennst, ist noch nicht erledigt, weil du dich so anstellst.«  
Irgendwie konnte er ihre Frustration verstehen, aber er hasste Fotos einfach, es war ihm unangenehm sich auf Bildern zu sehen.  
»Hör mal, das mit dem Fo- ….«, doch er wurde jäh unterbrochen, als die Fotografin ihn bestimmend am Kragen seines Shirts packte und zu sich zog. Sichtlich Perplex fiel er leicht nach vorn über und konnte sich gerade so rechtzeitig, mit den Händen am Bettrand abstützen, damit er nicht mit voller Wucht auf den Rotschopf fiel. Von dem plötzlichen Ruck hatte es ihn vollends auf die Knie befördert und ein leichtes Wummern ging durch seine Kniescheiben.  
»Wieso bist du so dickköpfig? Es ist nur ein Bild, ich raube dir schon nicht die Seele, das ist ein Mythos, das mit jedem Bild ein Stück der Seele verloren geht« , erklärte sie und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Das sie so rau mit ihm umging überraschte ihn, sie hatte ihn doch Tatsache am Schlafittchen gepackt und hielt ihn fest.  
»Ich hab keine Angst um meine Seele«, kommentierte er tonlos und drückte sich leicht weg, als er wieder im Gleichgewicht war griff er sich ihre Handgelenke. »Und jetzt lass los.«  
»Gib mir dieses verdammte Bild, oder ….«, knurrte die Rothaarige und funkelte ihn böse an. Irgendwie regte sich plötzlich noch etwas ganz anderes in ihr, jetzt wo sie ihn so am Kragen hielt.  
»Oder, was?«, fragte er und ignorierte ihren drohenden Blick einfach.  
»Weiß ich noch nicht, ich denk mir was aus«, brummte sie und lockerte ihren Griff leicht um seinen Kragen. Das nutzte er sofort und löste ihre Hände ganz von seinem Kleidungsstück, um sie auf ihr Bett zu pinnen, indem er sich leicht aufrichtete und ihren Oberkörper überstreckte.  
Mehr erschrocken, als schmerzhaft kniff sie kurz die Augen zusammen, als sie diese wieder geöffnet hatte warf sie ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
»Lass mich los«, brummte sie und wandte sich um ihre Hände wieder frei zu bekommen.  
»Wenn du mir versprichst, keine Fotojagt auf mich zu eröffnen. Dann könnte ich darüber nachdenken.«  
»Auf keinen Fall. Auf kurz oder lang werde ich dir ohnehin dieses Bild abluchsen«, stieß sie ihm schlagfertig entgegen.  
»Das werden wir ja noch sehen«, raunte er und beugte sich nun weiter zu ihr herab. »Aber mal das Foto bei Seite lassend, … deine Tante ist gerade außer Haus.«  
Erst wusste sie nicht, was er damit meinte, doch als der Blauhaarige begann an ihrem Hals zu knabbern, ahnte sie worauf er hinaus wollte. Abwehrend drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und brummte beleidigt.  
»Vergiss es, so leicht bekommst du mich nicht wieder rum«, knurrte sie und zog die Beine an um ihn somit irgendwie von sich zu schieben. Doch er machte einfach weiter, wenn sie eines an ihm hasste, war es das er langsam ihre Schwachstelle herausgefunden hatte. Er wusste nach nur einer Nacht, welche Knöpfe er bei ihr drücken musste und das nervte sie geradezu. Aber das Schlimmste, … sie wollte es, … sie provozierte es ja auch mit jeder Faser.  
»Hör auf damit«, raunte sie und versuchte genervt zu klingen, was er ihr vermutlich unter dem leisen ungewollten Stöhnen, welches ab und an ihren Mund verlies, nicht abkaufte und einfach weiter machte. Es war einfach unfair, wie leicht ihr Körper es ihm machte, wieso ihr diese verdammten Muskeln nicht gehorchten und ihr Unterleib einfach machte was er wollte. Vorsichtig wollte sie versuchen sich etwas aufzubäumen, da ihr Rücken schon unangenehm schmerzte, weil er ihren Oberkörper noch immer überstreckte. Er bemerkte ihre Bemühungen und lächelte sie hämisch an.  
»Was denn? Ist es zu unbequem?«  
»Als ob ich das zugeben würde«, knurrte sie, aber ihre leicht geröteten Wangen sagten etwas ganz anderes.  
Er wusste, dass er sich in der besseren Position befand, aber er hatte es ihr schließlich angedroht.  
Nach einer Weile kapitulierte sie schließlich.  
»Ja, ok, mir schlafen die Arme gerade ein«, gestand die Fotografin patzig, » … und ich bekomme wegen dir ein Hohlkreuz.«  
»Das du solch schwerwiegenden körperlichen Schäden davon trägst wollen wir ja nicht«, säuselte er gespielt mitfühlend und zog sie wieder nach vorne, nur um sie zur Seite zu stoßen und sie flach auf den harten Boden zu drücken.  
»Und? Besser?«, fragte er nüchtern.  
»Du blöder I-…«, doch er ließ sie einfach verstummen, indem er sie küsste. Schnell fuhr eine seiner Hände unter ihr Shirt und bahnte sich einen Weg nach oben. Aber die Fotografin hatte andere Pläne, da der Power Forward ihre Hände nicht mehr festhielt, gab sie ihm einfach einen leichten Schlag gegen die Brust und versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben. Als sie noch immer in den Kuss hinein motzte und schimpfte, spürte sie deutlich sein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.  
»Na, nicht frech werden«, raunte er fies grinsend.  
»Ich sagte so leicht mach ich es dir dieses Mal nicht, geh runter«, knurrte sie und sah ihn böse an.  
Das entlockte ihm ein müdes Lächeln und er hob wenig beeindruckt eine Braue. Als Aomine jedoch keine Anstalten machte sich zu erheben, boxte sie ihn in die Seite. Und sie traf punkt genau eine gefährlich empfindliche Stelle. Kurz zuckte er unter dem ziehenden Schmerz zusammen und zog scharf die Luft ein, sodass es sogar sie überraschte, vermutlich war das eher ein Glückstreffer.  
Schnell zog er seine Hand aus ihrem T-Shirt hervor und hielt sich reflexartig die Seite.  
»Für ein Mädchen hast du einen verdammt harten Schlag am Leib«, knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen und atmete kurz tief ein.  
»Ich kann auch ganz anders«, stellte sie klar und versuchte ihre Mitleidsmiene zu vertuschen. Es tat ihr schon irgendwie leid, dass sie ihn doch so unerwartet hart getroffen hatte, aber er würde sich ohnehin revanchieren. Langsam ließ er die Hand wieder sinken, der Schmerz löste sich nach und nach auf, aber das hieß nicht, dass er von ihr ablassen würde. Jetzt erst recht nicht. Der Blick, den der Blauhaarige ihr nun zuwarf, jagte ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken und ließ sie kurz den Atem anhalten. Dieser fiese Schlag zählte auf alle Fälle nicht zu ihren besten Ideen.  
»Du bist heute aber verflucht schlecht gelaunt«, bemerkte er trocken und es blitze wieder gefährlich in seinen Augen auf.  
»Das hast du gut beobachtet, Sherlock.«  
Langsam beugte er sich wieder zu ihr herunter und packte grob ihr Kinn.  
»Ich kenn da eine Methode um Stress abzubauen und deinem Ärger Luft zu machen«, flüsterte er ihr zu.  
»Ich auch«, entgegnete Kagami-chan und wollte ihm einen weiteren Schlag verpassen, aber dieses Mal reagierte er schneller und fing ihre Hand einfach ab, indem er fest ihr Handgelenk packte und dieses mit wesentlich mehr Bestimmtheit auf den Boden drückte.  
»Erinnerst du dich noch an unser kleines Gespräch? Als du gesagt hast, dass es kein zweites Mal geben würde, wenn ich frech werde?«, fragte er scheinheilig und ließ seine Lippen über ihren schweben.  
»Ja, und?«, presste sie angestrengt hervor, weil er nun auf ihrem Unterleib saß.  
»Ich denke wir gehen jetzt in die zweite Runde und dieses Mal gibt es keine Blümchen als Deko.«  
Ihre Gänsehaut wurde immer schlimmer, so wie er es sagte, klang es geradezu wie eine Drohung. Aber der Schauer der nun durch ihren Körper jagte, war angenehmer als gedacht, Neugier packte sie und sie fragte sich wie er das wohl meinte.  
Dass es ihr auf eine seltsame Weise im Unterleib kribbelte, als er sie grober anpackte, wunderte sie und trieb ihre Neugier voran. Aber sie kannte nur eine Art ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, er ließ sich nämlich ebenso leicht provozieren wie sie.  
»Keine Blümchen? Schade, also bist du kein Romantiker«, stellte sie ernüchternd fest.  
»Nein«, sagte er kurz und küsste sie nun erneut, einnehmender, fordernder. Immer darauf bedacht sie nicht loszulassen, damit sie ihm nicht wieder so einen heimtückischen Schlag verpassen konnte. Doch plötzlich zuckte er leicht erschrocken hoch und warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu. Bis ein finsteres Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.  
»Du kleines Biest, jetzt fängst du an deine Krallen auszufahren?«, fragte er und rieb sich mit dem Daumen das Blut von der Unterlippe, wo sie ihn gebissen hatte.  
Herausfordernd leckte sie sich über ihre eigenen Lippen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Das was er konnte, konnte sie auch, wenn sie sich Mühe gab und einfach versuchte über ihren Schatten zu springen … und natürlich ihr kleines Ich in der Holzkiste verstaute …  
Langsam fuhr er mit dem Daumen, mit dem er sich das Blut abwischte über ihre Lippen.  
»Das kam sogar noch unerwarteter als der Schlag in die Niere«, flüsterte er heißer, doch plötzlich zeigte sich Überraschung in seiner Miene. Langsam hatte sie den Mund geöffnet und leckte mit ihrer Zunge über seinen Daumen. Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Wenn er schon so wild darauf war und Runde Zwei eröffnete, konnte sie ja mal etwas experimentierfreudiger sein. Auch wenn ihre Aktion reichlich gewagt war.  
Sie schmeckte den typisch metallenen Geschmack, den Blut hatte und auf eine skurrile Art, faszinierte es sie, dass sie sich so verhielt. Und komme was wolle, dieses Mal würde die Rothaarige den Blickkontakt nicht zu ihm abbrechen. Und weil sie dies nicht tat sah sie in seinen Augen die Überraschung. Aber erneut schlich sich etwas heimtückisches, … Gefährliches in seinen Blick, was sie fast dazu brachte inne zu halten. Doch sie ließ weiter ihre Zunge um seinen Finger kreisen.  
Das erinnerte ihn irgendwie an einen ziemlich alten Vampirfilm, den er mal gesehen hatte und der nebenbei bemerkt, auch wirklich schlecht inszeniert war, aber das was Kagami-chan tat, wirkte auf ihn geradezu hypnotisierend. Ungeduldig begann es schon heiß in seinem Lendenbereich zu brennen, ihre dunkelroten Augen brannten sich wie Feuer direkt einen Weg in seine Seele und steigerten seine Begierde nur. Verdammt, wie es ihn in den Fingern juckte! Ungeduldig beugte er sich wieder zu ihr herab und küsste sie wieder, auch wenn er Gefahr lief, dass sie ein weiteres Mal beherzt zu beißen würde. Ungewohnt leidenschaftlich erwiderte sie den Kuss jedoch und japste erschrocken auf, als sie fühlte, wie sich eine seiner Hände erneut selbstständig gemacht hatte und sich einen Weg unter ihr Kleidungsstück bahnte. Einen Augenblick später spürte er wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete und er ahnte, was sie vor hatte. Schnell ließ der Power Forward von ihr ab und schnappte sich Blitzschnell ihre Handgelenke, und das keine Sekunde zu früh, denn ihre linke Hand fuhr schon wieder bedrohlich auf ihn zu. Ein frustrierter Laut entwich ihr und sie atmete geräuschvoll aus.  
»Langsam wird es anstrengend, Kagami«, raunte er bedrohlich und hielt mit einer seiner großen Hände beide Handgelenke der Rothaarigen fest, während er mit der anderen seinen Gürtel öffnete.  
»Wieso sollte ich es dir einfach machen?«, fragte sie schief grinsend und hob ein Braue. Sie trug die Herausforderung gerade offen, wie eine Rüstung, die sie zur Schau stellte. Aber nun hatte er genug von dem Theater, er war diese Spielchen leid, diese Frau machte ihn rasend und diese offene Kampfansage ihrerseits machte ihn tierisch an. Als er den Gürtel offen hatte und aus den Schlaufen seiner Jeans zog, antwortete er ihr schließlich.  
»Ehrlich gesagt hätte es mich enttäuscht, wenn du wie beim ersten Mal reagiert hättest«, gestand er, beugte sich kurz zu ihr herab um ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss zu geben und packte ihre Handgelenke fester.  
Ehe sie auf das reagierte, was er plante, hatte er schon eine Schlaufe mit seinem Gürtel gebildet und ihre Handgelenke fest damit umschlossen. Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an und zog viel zu spät die Arme ein.  
»Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?«, entfuhr es ihr flüsternd und sie strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, als er den Gürtel enger zog und ihre Handgelenke gänzlich zusammenband. Mit sichtlicher Genugtuung begutachtete er sein „Werk" und fuhr ihr durch die Haare.  
»Wärst du nicht so „schlagfertig" gewesen, hätte ich heute nochmal darauf verzichten können«, säuselte der Blauhaarige und grinste verschmitzt.  
»Jetzt weiß ich immerhin was du mit „Blümchenfreier Zone" meinst«, entgegnete sie trocken und versuchte verzweifelt ihre Hände frei zu bekommen. Das Leder des Gürtels rieb unangenehm auf ihrer Haut und scheuerte mit jedem Versuch den sie unternahm, immer schmerzhafter.  
Als er nun beide Hände unter ihrem Shirt verschwinden ließ, überkam sie ein gemeiner Schauer. Noch nie hatte sie sich so ausgeliefert und Hilflos gefühlt und auf eine doch recht seltsame Weise, fühlte sie sich sicher, weil sie wusste, dass er es war. Zwar wirkte er bedrohlicher als sonst, aber genau diese Art an ihm jagte ihr erneut einen wohligen Schauer über die Haut. Erneut begann es unangenehm in ihrem Intimbereich zu kribbeln. Verdammt, war sie wirklich so masochistisch veranlagt? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Er war ohnehin schon ein narzisstischer, dominanter Typ, aber sein Ego so bestärken? Aber was hatte sie gerade für eine Wahl? Viele Optionen ihn von seinem hohen Ross herunter zu stoßen blieben ihr nicht und da er wie selbstverständlich an ihrem Hals und Ohrläppchen herum knabberte, schaltete ihr Hirn ohnehin auf „Durchzug". All ihre Gegenwehr verlor sich in einem kläglichen und unbeholfenen Versuch ihn von sich zu schieben. Als sie spürte, dass eine seiner großen Hände sich einen Weg zu ihrem Hosenbund bahnte, wurde sie nervös und genau das schien er zu spüren.  
»Wenn du anfängst dich zu verkrampfen, wirst du wieder ein paar Tage nicht gehen können«, warnte Aomine sie mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Daraufhin atmete sie kurz durch und ließ ihn machen. Um sie dennoch langsam darauf vorzubereiten, ließ er seine Lippen sachte über ihre Haut wandern. Ablenkung war ein starker Verbündeter in solch einer Situation und es schien zu funktionieren. Immer mehr fiel die Anspannung von ihr ab, bis er seine Hand an ihrem Intimbereich positioniert hatte. Kurz zuckte sie erschrocken auf, doch da drückte er ihr ungestüm einen Kuss auf. Dieses Mal würde sie nicht so einfach davon kommen, schon gar nicht nach der Aktion mit dem Nierenschlag. Mit wachsender Erregung und Genugtuung registrierte er, dass sie sich ihm dennoch nicht kampflos hingeben wollte. Sie wollte eine Schlacht? Die konnte sie haben, er war definitiv in der weitaus besseren Position, in jedweder Hinsicht. Um ihr das klar zu machen, zog er seine Hand wieder aus ihrer Hose hervor, nahm sich ihre Hände und fixierte sie mit festem Griff über ihrem Kopf. Ein protestierender Laut kam von ihr, doch diesen erstickte er wieder in einem fordernden Kuss. Ganz subtil schob Aomine schließlich sein linkes Knie zwischen ihre Beine und drückte so ihre Schenkel langsam auseinander. Erschrocken japste sie auf, als sie sein Knie nun in ihrem Unterleib spürte. Doch kurz darauf ließ er sie bereits los und widmete sich ihrer Hose. Ein wenig hatte er sich aufgerichtet um besser den Knopf und den Hosenstall zu öffnen, was sie mit Argusaugen beäugte. Jedoch sagte sie nichts und ließ ihn einfach machen. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie sich langsam ihre Atmung beschleunigte, so gelassen wie sie tat, war sie also doch noch nicht. Kurz hob er sie an der Hüfte an um ihre die Hose über den Po zu streifen, um sie ihr komplett auszuziehen, was auch erschreckend schnell ging. Sie, dachte er, würde sich länger damit aufhalten, doch dem war nicht so. Die Zeit nutzte sie und wollte sich den Gürtel von den Handgelenken streifen, aber mehr als ein gescheiterter Versuch wurde nicht daraus. Ihre Bemühungen bekam der Blauhaarige nur am Rande mit, da er ihr Shirt beherzt am Saumen packte und ihr dieses bis zu den zusammengebundenen Handgelenken abstreifte.  
Nachdem er sie des Shirts „entledigt" hatte, zog er sich mit einer schnellen gelenkigen Bewegung sein eigenes Shirt aus und legte es unachtsam auf den Boden, neben sich. Langsam beugte er sich wieder zu ihr herunter und ließ spielerisch seine Lippen über ihren schweben.  
Langsam taten ihr die Handgelenke weh und begannen unangenehm zu brennen. Aber sie wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und es ihm sagen, bis er ihr mit seiner Hand geradezu herausfordernd sachte über die Wange strich.  
»Ich hab es mir überlegt, wenn du lieb bist, werde ich dich wieder losmachen. Unter einer Voraussetzung«, sagte der Spieler und funkelte sie begierig an.  
»Welche da wäre?«  
»Das du nicht noch einmal nach mir schlagen wirst. Denn die Konsequenzen nach dem vierten Versuch, werden nicht ganz so blumig für dich ausgehen.«  
»Das klingt wie eine Drohung«, sagte sie leicht eingeschüchtert, daraufhin kratze er leicht mit einem Fingernagel über ihr Schlüsselbein.  
»Wenn es nach einer Drohung klingt, ist es auch eine«, raunte er finster und löste langsam den Gürtel um ihre Handgelenke, als das Leder weg war, streifte er ihr auch das Shirt vollends ab.  
Ohne ihr eine Minute der Ruhe zu gönnen, gingen seine Hände erneut auf Reisen, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich von Minute zu Minute. Bis ihre Haut schon langsam vor Schweiß begann zu glänzen. Eine Hand hatte er längst wieder in ihrem Slipp verschwinden lassen, während er mit der anderen in seine Hosentasche griff und ein kleines Tütchen hervor holte, welches die Rothaarige kritisch musterte.  
»Safety first, … Butterblume«, raunte er dunkel.  
»Das hat dich beim letzten Mal auch nicht interessiert«, entgegnete sie und legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken um ihn wieder herunter zu ziehen. »Und nenn mich nicht Butterblume.«  
»Ist dir „Hexe" doch lieber?«, grinste er sie giftig an und öffnete die Kondomtüte.  
»Wieso „Hexe"?«, fragte sie schließlich.  
»Ich könnte jetzt antworten: Weil du mich verzaubert hast. Aber das geht gegen meine Prinzipien und stimmt nicht ganz.«  
»Wieso?«, wollte sie wissen und runzelte fragend die Stirn.  
»Erstens: Hast du mich _verflucht_ und Zweitens, würde ich dich viel lieber auf dem Scheiterhaufen sehen«, flüsterte er bedrohlich.  
»Nett. Und wer bist du in dem Märchen? Der Henker?«  
Bevor er ihr eine Antwort darauf gab, ließ er etwas heftiger zwei seiner Finger in sie hinein gleiten, was sie dazu brachte die Augen erschrocken zusammen zu kneifen und auf zu japsen.  
»Nein. Der Folterknecht«, knurrte er bedrohlich.  
Erneut schlich sich eine fiese Gänsehaut über ihren gesamten Körper, das er nur zwei Finger brauchte um sie Butterweich zu bekommen, ging ihr gegen den Strich, aber sie konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun. Ihr Körper schien ihr einfach nicht zu gehorchen, verspottete sie geradezu für ihren kläglichen Versuch, sich weiter zu versperren, nur um ihn nicht die gewünschte Genugtuung zu gewähren.  
»Du verdammter Mis- … ahh …«, gerade als sie ihn für seine verteufelt geschickten Finger, verfluchen wollte, ließ er erneut diese in ihr kreisen und sie mit einem unkontrollierten leisen Knurren ihre Schimpferei abrupt beenden. Sein zufriedenes und hämisches Grinsen, spürte sie ganz deutlich auf ihrer Haut, als der Blauhaarige erneut die Lippen über ihr Schlüsselbein gleiten ließ.  
»Wolltest du irgendetwas sagen, Butterblume?«, fragte er hämisch feixend und küsste sie erneut.  
Nun war ihr auch klar geworden, warum er sie „Butterblume" nannte, weil sie wie Butter in seinen Händen schmolz. Langsam grenzte es wirklich an Folter. Er spielte mit ihrem Körper, wie eine Katze mit einer Maus. Wollte er sie auch quälend langsam in den Wahnsinn treiben, um ihr dann den Gnadenstoß zu geben? Doch plötzlich zog er seine Finger aus ihr heraus, was sie geradezu enttäuschend aufseufzen ließ. Schließlich machte er sich an ihrem BH zu schaffen und entledigte sie nun auch des letzten Kleidungsstückes. Als er ihr nun auch ihren Slipp genommen hatte, stellte er mit zufriedener Miene fest, dass sie reichlich feucht war und vermutlich auch ähnlich an ihrer Grenze angelangt war wie er. Nur mit Müh und Not hielt er sich noch beisammen und nun streifte auch er sich die Hose ab. Er hatte sie kaum ausgezogen da befasste sich die Rothaarige schon mit seiner Boxershorts. Wieder war plötzlich diese Kehrtwende eingetreten, an der sie einfach so die Initiative ergriff. Das gefiel ihm jetzt gerade gar nicht. Sie wurde einfach viel zu plötzlich und in den ungünstigsten Momenten mutig und aufgeschlossen. Aber dieses Mal würde er seinen richtigen Spaß mit ihr haben. Als er nun auch gänzlich unbekleidet war, vergrub er seine linke Hand etwas grober in ihrem Nackenhaar und zwang ihren Kopf leicht nach hinten.  
»So haben wir aber nicht gewettet, Hexe«, sagte er knurrend und biss ihr in die empfindliche Haut am Schlüsselbein. Ein gequälter kurzer Laut kam von der Rothaarigen, doch dann wanderte er weiter und biss ihr in den Hals. Da hatte er einen wesentlich empfindlicheren Punkt erwischt, denn sie krallte sich plötzlich in seinen Rücken und hinterließ rote Striemen, auf seiner gebräunten Haut.  
Einen weiterer Schmerzenslaut ließ sie verlauten, ehe er sich an ihrem Hals festsog. Eher am Rande registrierte sie, dass er wohl einen verdammt fiesen Knutschfleck hinterlassen würde, was sie in diesem Moment hinnahm. Langsam wurde es unerträglich, ihr Unterleib brannte wie Feuer und er hielt sie weiter eisern so hin.  
Jetzt mach schon, knurrte ihr Unterbewusstsein ungeduldig und sie krallte sich erneut fest. Nun ließ auch er sie wieder im Nacken los und ließ von ihrem Hals ab. Ihre Atmung ging schon jetzt unregelmäßig, zitternd hatte sie sich in seinem Nacken festgekrallt.  
Ungeduld nagte an ihr und es konnte ihm nur recht sein. Ein finsteres zufriedenes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Was ihr nicht entging.  
»Du bist ein Scheusal«, knurrte sie erledigt. Ihr Körper war wirklich einer Zerreißprobe ausgeliefert.  
»Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir«, hauchte er heißer und drückte sie nun mit bestimmender Brutalität auf den Boden zurück. Kurz keuchte sie unter der Wucht auf, als ihr Rücken den harten Boden berührte, doch da bearbeitete er sie bereits wieder mit seiner linken Hand. Quälend langsam reizte er mit seinen Fingern ihren Kitzler, bis er merkte, dass sie am Rand eines Orgasmus war, doch den wollte er nicht mit seinen geschickten Fingern hervorrufen. Deshalb zog er sich aus ihr zurück, woraufhin sie ihm einen frustrierten Laut schenkte. Schwer atmend lag sie da, der Kopf tiefrot, während der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut glänzte. Nun konnte sich auch der Blauhaarige nicht mehr zurückhalten, auch sein Glied machte sich schon schmerzhaft bemerkbar, woraufhin er sich nun das Kondom überstreifte und die Rothaarige zu sich heranzog. Sachte bugsierte er sie auf seinen Schoss und sein Glied fand auf Anhieb, was es so sehr verlangte. Dieses Mal ließ er sich nicht so viel Zeit, mit einem kurzen Ruck, war er in ihr, was sie ihm mit einem Aufschrei bestätigte. Als er spürte, dass sie das Tempo vorgeben wollte, indem sie sich leicht aufstützte, packte er sie erneut am Haarschopf und überstreckte ihren Hals um sich erneut in diesem festzubeißen. Ein erschrockenes Japsen und leises Keuchen kam von ihr. Sie ließ, während er wieder ihren Hals bearbeitete, ihre Hände über seine muskulöse Brust streifen. Währenddessen, stieß er immer wieder zu, was ihr immer öfter Laute der Lust entlockten, bis sie an ihrer Grenze angelangt war. Schwer atmend krallte sie sich in seinen Nacken und verpasste ihm nun auch Kratzspuren, die sich über Aomines Brust zogen. Von diesem kurzen Schmerz gepackt knurrte er auf und drückte sie nun wieder flach zu Boden, packte sie wieder bestimmender.  
Es schmerzte, aber es gefiel ihr. Was war nur los? Wieso machte ihr Körper nicht das, was sie wollte? Oder wollte sie das etwa? Wollte sie das er sich ihr gegenüber noch stärker zeigte, als er ohnehin schon war? War sie so voller Verlangen nach ihm?  
Verdammt: JA! Sie wollte ihn, jetzt, hier und zwar SOFORT!  
Wieso es hinauszögern?! Ihr kleines Ich war ohnehin damit beschäftigt den Ausbruch aus der Kiste zu planen.  
Doch als sie die nächste wohltuende Welle eines Orgasmus in Empfang nehmen wollte, schreckte sie hoch und saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett.  
Mit vor Schreck geweitetem Blick sah sie sich orientierungslos in ihrem Zimmer um. Ihr Atem ging schwer, als wäre sie gerade einen Marathon gelaufen und hätte abrupt inne halten müssen. Ihre Muskeln brannten wie Feuer und in ihrer Mitte kribbelte es. Sie fühlte sich eigenartig erledigt und unruhig.  
Verwirrt ließ die Rothaarige erneut den Blick durch ihr Zimmer schweifen.  
Es war leer.  
Bis auf sie selbst war niemand da.  
Nichts, ... aber auch gar nichts deutete auch nur ansatzweise auf Aomines Anwesenheit hin.  
Panisch suchte sie weiter ihr Zimmer mit ihrem Blick ab und hielt sich den Unterleib. Das war doch nicht wirklich … Nein …, das hatte sie doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft geträumt, oder?!  
Fassungslos stierte sie in ihr leeres Zimmer.  
Dieses warme Gefühl in ihrem Bauch und dieses … …  
Schlimmes ahnend senkte sie ihren Blick und atmete geräuschvoll aus.  
Ach nicht doch!  
Das war aber ein verdammt realistischer und intensiver Traum wenn sie der „*Feengrotte" schon solche Konkurrenz machte.  
Ihr kleines Ich stand mit hochrotem Kopf und fest zusammen gepressten Oberschenkeln im Dunkeln und schämte sich, fühlte sich beobachtet und bloßgestellt.  
Während ihr reales Abbild sich mit der Hand an den Kopf packte und versuchte diesen Traum zu verarbeiten.  
Schön ruhig, ein und aus atmen und so tun, als wäre das nie passiert.  
Ja, das klang doch gut und jetzt da sie schon mal dabei war es zu vergessen, brauchte sie dringend eine Dusche. Schnell glitt ihr Blick auf die Uhr und mit Entsetzen stellte sie fest, dass die zwei Stunden schon fast verstrichen waren.  
Das würde eine verflucht schnelle Dusche sein müssen und kalt … verdammt KALT!

Nachwort

Da das Stichwort *"Feengrotte" gefallen ist, wenn auch in einem anderen Zusammenhang, es ist wirklich lohnenswert diese mal zu besuchen. ^^ Wenn ihr mal nichts mit eurer Zeit (Ferienzeit) anfangen könnt, kommt doch mal in das schöne Thüringen und schaut euch vielleicht auch die Marienglashöhle an.  
*Schleichwerbung ende* :)


	5. Schlechtes Timing

Sie war keine fünf Minuten bei ihm, da wusste er schon, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Es wollte ihm nur auf Teufel komm raus, nicht einfallen was es war.  
Sie wirkte irgendwie angespannter und noch ernster als sonst, wenn das denn überhaupt möglich war. Wenn er wüsste, was in den letzten zwei Stunden für ein Dämon über sie gekommen war, hätte es ihn vielleicht noch mehr irritiert.  
»Willst du jetzt nur dastehen und mich anstarren, oder hat dein Besuch einen Grund?«, fragte Aomine.  
»Brauch ich einen Grund um meinen Fr- … um dich zu sehen?«, berichtigte sie sich selbst.  
Skeptisch blickte er sie an.  
Wollte sie gerade „Freund" sagen und traute sich nicht? Sie machte doch nicht ernsthaft wieder einen Schritt zurück, das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen. Nicht nach dem Unfall seines Vaters, wo er fest der Überzeugung war, dass sie die kritische Phase endlich überwunden hatten.  
Klar, sie waren beide nicht die Typen, die sich innige Liebesbekundungen zuflüsterten, oder händchenhaltend durch die Schule gingen, aber so viel Mut konnte sie doch wohl besitzen. Er wollte ja nicht von ihr hören, wie sehr sie ihm verfallen war oder liebte, … wobei, … das wäre mal eine willkommene Abwechslung.  
»Hexe, was soll das?«, die Frage klang mehr als ernst und genauso wie es klang, meinte er es auch.  
»Was?«  
»Das Ganze. Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht«, verlangte er zu wissen, erhob sich wieder und ging auf sie zu. »Du bist weder der Typ, der mich freiwillig anruft, noch freiwillig hierher kommt. Du verstößt quasi gleich gegen zwei deiner eigenen Regeln.«  
Diese Feststellung seinerseits traf voll ins Schwarze. Das hatte sie nicht mit eingerechnet. Sie rief ihn so selten von sich aus an, dass er natürlich skeptisch wurde und außer seiner Mutter im Laden unten zu helfen, vermied sie es auffallend sich im Haus aufzuhalten.  
Wie sollte sie sich aus der Situation retten?  
HA! Geistesblitz!  
Noch immer auf eine Antwort wartend blickte er sie ernst an, doch die Antwort blieb aus. Nach einer Weile drehte er ihr wieder den Rücken zu und seufzte genervt. Wenn sie nicht antworten wollte war es ihre Sache.  
Stattdessen, griff sie blitzschnell in ihre Tasche, löste die Plastikkappe vom Objektiv und sah durch den Sucher der Kamera.  
»Aomine.«  
»Was?«, … er hatte sich kaum umgedreht, da schoss ein grelles Blitzlicht auf ihn zu und ließ ihn für ein paar Sekunden kleine fiese bunte Punkte sehen. Sichtlich erschrocken wich er einen Schritt zurück und knurrte verärgert.  
»Was zum Teufel sollte das denn?«, entfuhr es ihm wütend.  
»Recherche«, antwortete sie nüchtern und packte schnell die Kamera wieder weg. Sie hatte „Letti" kaum verstaut, da sah sie ihm schon an, wie verärgert und wütend er wirklich war.  
»Das war hinterhältig, lösch dieses Bild«, verlangte Aomine.  
»Was? Nein, auf keinen Fall«, entgegnete sie entrüstet. »Ich jag dir schon ein halbes Jahr hinterher, dass …«  
Doch er fuhr ihr ins Wort.  
»… Ist selbst für dich ein starkes Stück. Deshalb bist du hierher gekommen? Sag mal, bist du gestern im Dunkeln auf den Kopf gefallen?«  
Er war mehr als sauer über diese Aktion. Das war dann doch irgendwie anders geplant.  
Kagami-chan wusste ja, dass er eine Abneigung gegenüber Fotos hatte, aber so ausgeprägt, das war selbst für sie eine Überraschung. Aber sie würde dieses Bild auf keinen Fall löschen.  
»Das war ein ganz großer Minuspunkt, Hexe«, knurrte Aomine und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, in der Zeit legte sie die Tasche ab, in der sich ihre Kamera befand.  
Eingeschnappt wandte er ihr den Rücken zu und murmelte etwas vor sich her, während er verärgert in der Zeitschrift blätterte. Damit hatte sie ihn vermutlich mehr getroffen, als sie dachte.  
Aber das war die Gelegenheit ihn auf ihre „neue" Art milde zu stimmen, sofern ihr kleines Ich in der dunklen Ecke blieb und sich raushielt.  
»Hey, Aomine«, sagte sie vorsichtig, doch er zeigte ihr weiter die kalte Schulter. Bis sie die Arme von hinten um ihn legte und ihre Stirn an seinen Nacken legte. »Hey.«  
»Das war reichlich unüberlegt«, raunte er noch immer wütend.  
»Es tut mir leid«, säuselte sie leise. »Kann ich das nicht irgendwie wieder gut machen?«  
Da hatte die Fotografin natürlich was gesagt, doch er blieb eisern.  
»Nein, erstmal nicht. Lass mich in Ruhe«, sagte er ablehnend, doch das war für sie nur umso mehr eine Herausforderung. Sie hatte sich wahrlich viel von ihm abgeschaut und setzte nun seine Waffen gezielt gegen ihn selbst ein. Ihr kleines Ich wagte es nur ganz zaghaft hervor zu linsen, verkroch sich aber beim Anblick der imaginären Kiste schnell wieder.  
Plötzlich zog sich eine Gänsehaut über seine Arme, als sie ihm sachte einen Kuss auf den Nacken hauchte und ihre Lippen über seinen Hals in Richtung Ohr wandern ließ, um sachte an diesem zu knabbern. Um ihr nicht sofort auf den Leim zu gehen, drehte er den Kopf zur Seite.  
»Lass das, ich bin nicht in Stimmung«, raunte er finster, doch sie wusste, dass er den Kühlen mimte um sie zu strafen.  
Und er wusste, dass es eine verdammte Lüge war.  
Jedoch ließ sich der Rotschopf nicht davon abhalten und ließ die eine Hand, die sie ihm locker über die Schulter gelegt hatte unter sein T-Shirt gleiten und kratzte ihm sachte über die Bauchmuskeln, hinauf zu seiner Brust.  
Verdammt, wieso war sie plötzlich so angriffslustig? Krampfhaft versuchte der Blauhaarige ihren Versuchungen zu wiederstehen und wandte sich so gut es ging von ihr ab, aber da er auf den Stuhl saß und sie hinter ihm stand, war es eine ziemlich ausweglose Situation, aus der er nur heraus kam, wenn er aufstand, also tat er dies auch. Fast als wäre er auf der Flucht, sprang er auf und Kagami-chan wich erschrocken zurück.  
»Nein, vergiss es«, raunte er dunkel und bedrohlich und ging auf die Couch zu, die in seinem Zimmer stand. »Du hast verspielt.«  
Als er saß und sie wieder mit Ignoranz strafte stellte sie sich genau vor ihn.  
»Das kauf ich dir nicht ab«, sagte sie ernst.  
»Geh einfach, ok?«  
Doch sie dachte nicht daran, einfach zu verschwinden. Im Gegenteil, provokativ setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß und funkelte ihn finster aus ihren dunkelroten Augen an, während sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schloss.  
»Wie lange willst du noch sauer auf mich sein? Ich sagte doch es tut mir leid.«  
»Und ich sagte, dass es dieses Mal nicht mit einem „tut mir leid" getan ist, lösch das Bild oder verschwinde«, sagte er mit Nachdruck und sah sie finster an.  
Doch sie dachte nicht im Traum daran. Langsam begann sie mit ihren Fingernägeln über seinen Nacken zu kraulen und hauchte ihm ein paar Küsse auf die Halsbeuge. Er verfluchte sich dafür, so eine derartige Bestie in ihr geweckt zu haben, die es ihm erschwerte sein Pokerface zu wahren.  
»Kagami, lass das«, knurrte er und unterdrückte die Versuchung ihr einfach nachzugeben. Versuchte sie von sich zu schieben, was er nur halbherzig tat.  
Verdammt, was war nur in sie gefahren?  
»Was denn?«, fragte sie scheinheilig und knabberte weiter an seinem Hals. Das machte ihn fast rasend, mit was für einer Leichtigkeit sie ihn um den Finger wickeln konnte. Als eine ihrer Hände sich schließlich unter sein T-Shirt schob und sie mit ihren Fingernägeln erneut über seine gebräunte Haut kratzte, regte sich etwas bedrohlich in seiner Hose.  
Verdammt, wieso war sie nur plötzlich so geschickt? Und warum spielte sie diese Karte ausgerechnet jetzt aus? Wo er doch sauer auf sie sein wollte, wo sie einfach verschwinden sollte?!  
So leicht nicht, so verflucht leicht wollte er es ihr nicht machen. Mit einem bestimmenden Ruck hatte er die Fotografin an den Oberarmen gepackt und sie leicht von sich gedrückt, doch sie sah nicht im Geringsten überrascht aus. Im Gegenteil, sie wirkte geradezu bedrohlich und gereizt.  
»Was zum Teufel, war heut Morgen in deinem Tee?«, fragte der Power Forward ernst.  
»Zuneigung. Und jetzt hör auf so blöd zu fragen.«  
»Gemischt mit dem Drang mich zur Weißglut zu treiben, oder wie?«  
»Was denn? Anders bekomm ich dich nicht mehr provoziert und das Foto bist du mir so oder so schuldig.«  
»Das Foto mal bei Seite lassend, was soll das? Hast du mit irgendwem eine Wette laufen und ich weiß von nichts?«  
»Das wäre eine Grundvoraussetzung bei einer Wette, aber um auf deine Frage zu antworten: Nein, hab ich nicht.«  
»Was ist dann los? Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass ich mich unter anderen Umständen nicht dafür begeistern könnte, dass du so … euphorisch und enthusiastisch bist, … aber der Zusammenhang erschließt sich mir nicht ganz.«  
»Ach, und du meinst der gestrige Zusammenhang hätte sich mir offenbart, oder was?«  
Noch immer blickte er sie misstrauisch an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
»Wer zu Teufel bist du?«  
Doch statt ihm eine Antwort darauf zu geben, packte sie ihn grob an seinem T-Shirtkragen und verschloss seine Lippen, mit den ihren.  
Ihr Puls schoss schon wieder gefährlich in die Höhe und ihre Miniausgabe von sich selbst, schaute schon wieder mahnend um die Ecke, aber das war ihr ziemlich egal. Etwas das tiefer verankert war, schob das Quengeln und Jammern ihres kleinen Ichs einfach zu Seite und drohte erneut mit der Holzkiste.  
Etwas überrumpelt von ihrer Handlung, löste er ihre Hände von seinem Kragen und löste sich auch von ihr, was ihr sichtlich missfiel, doch sie überbrückte den Abstand wieder, immerhin befand sie sich noch immer in der besseren Position und das bekam zur Abwechslung mal er zu spüren.  
Sie schien es wirklich wissen zu wollen und er war auch nicht mehr länger in der Lage ihr lange standzuhalten. Dass sie sich so offensiv verhielt, war auf jeden Fall mal eine willkommene Abwechslung, aber es war einfach viel zu untypisch für sie, zumal es allem wiedersprach, was sie bisher gesagt, getan, gezeigt und zugelassen hatte.  
Es war alles andere als richtig und ausgerechnet jetzt meldete sich seine vernünftigere, bessere Hälfte lautstark zu Wort.  
Mit wesentlich mehr Bestimmtheit riss er sich von ihr los, was der Rothaarigen ein genervtes Stöhnen entlockte. Das war doch unmöglich die Kagami Haruka die er kennen gelernt hatte, oder? Das war ganz bestimmt ein weiterer Zwilling, der sich einen Heidenspaß daraus machte ihn derart aus der Fassung zu bringen und zweifeln ließ. Anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären. Denn eine plausible Erklärung konnte es hierfür nicht geben, außer Schizophrenie.  
Beschweren wollte er sich eigentlich auch nicht, ihm lag nichts ferner, aber irgendetwas in seinem Hinterkopf vertrug sich ganz und gar nicht mit dem, was gerade passierte.  
»Was ist denn los?«, fragte sie nun ein wenig genervt, weil er auffallend abweisend war.  
»Das sollte ich dich fragen«, entgegnete er, doch da überrumpelte sie ihn wieder. Der Überraschungsmoment war nun ganz auf ihrer Seite und sie hatte ihn mit ungeahnter Leichtigkeit flach auf das kleine Sofa gedrückt. Etwas perplex sah er sie an, weil sie sich nun auf seinen Unterleib gesetzt hatte und nicht vorhatte sich so schnell wieder die Oberhand nehmen zu lassen.  
»Hör ich da etwa Beschwerden raus?«, fragte sie ernst dreinblickend und zog sich in einer fließenden Bewegung den Pullover über den Kopf und warf das überflüssige Kleidungsstück achtlos auf den Boden.  
Er hatte schon fast vergessen, was für ein ungewohnt erfrischendes und durchaus ansehnliches und attraktives Bild sie in BH darbot, sie war zwar keine Mai-chan, aber Schönheit lag ja im Auge des Betrachters.  
Nun war es bei ihm ganz vorbei und er konnte seine Überraschung kaum noch verbergen. Mit der Aktion hatte sie ihn nun vollends entwaffnet.  
Und augenblicklich wurde es in seiner Hose unangenehm eng.  
Wäre die Situation nicht so grotesk und fremdartig würde er sich nicht weiter mit solch störenden Gedanken aufhalten. Aber es hatte durchaus etwas aufregendes, dass sie so die Führung für sich beanspruchte. Auch wenn er nicht gewillt war, ihr diesen Gefallen zu tun.  
Denn Strafe musste sein, so ungeschoren würde der Rotschopf ihm nicht davonkommen.  
Doch ehe er sich versah, hatte sie sich zu ihm herabgebeugt und ihn wieder in einen von Leidenschaft und Erregung angeheizten Kuss verwickelt.  
Verdammt, sie entwaffnete ihn nicht nur, denn das wäre zu einfach, nein, sie nahm ihm fast komplett den Willen.  
Ganz den passiven Part wollte er dann doch nicht übernehmen und machte sich daran den Knopf und den Reißverschluss ihrer Jeans zu öffnen.  
Dem Lächeln, welches er auf seinen Lippen spürte, konnte er nur entnehmen, dass es ihr ganz recht zu sein schien.  
Leider war es mit seiner Geduld nicht mehr allzu weit her und er drückte sich und sie wieder hoch in eine relativ aufrechte Position, was sie leicht erschrocken aufkeuchen ließ. Sofort machte sie sich daran und befreite nun auch ihn von dem störenden Oberteil und warf es zu dem schon lieblos entledigten Pullover.  
Unliebsam packte er die Rothaarige nun am Hinterkopf und verwickelte sie wieder in den fordernden Kuss, den sie begonnen hatte.  
Bis plötzlich ein lautes Rumsen und Poltern ertönte, bei welchem beide erschrocken hochschreckten und sich panisch nach der Ursache umsahen, bis ihr Blick die Tür streifte und sie dort eine total perplexe und sichtlich mit der Situation überforderte Sonoko stehen sahen.  
Als hätte man sie geohrfeigt war Kagami-chan auf der Stelle wieder bei absolut klarem Verstand und krabbelte unbeholfen von Aomine runter, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte sich ihren Pullover wieder anzuziehen.  
Das Bild, dass die Fotografin dabei bot, entlockte der Schwarzhaarigen ein verhaltenes Kichern und sie schloss hämisch und wissend grinsend die Tür, … von außen …  
»Das war ja wohl eine Bilderbuchpeinlichkeit, die nicht mehr zu toppen ist«, entfuhr es ihr aufgeregt und sie schloss mit zittrigen Fingern ihre Jeans.  
Aomine selbst war ebenso fassungslos und auch leicht entsetzt darüber, dass seine Mutter auch total anstandslos in sein Zimmer kam.  
Was war in letzter Zeit nur los mit den Erwachsenen? Hatten die einen verdammten Radar, auf dem es immer rot aufleuchtete, wenn die beiden sich bis auf zwanzig Zentimeter näherten?!  
Ebenso gefrustet wie der Rotschopf, erhob sich auch der Hüne und zog sich wieder das T-Shirt über.  
Der Schreck war effektiver als jede kalte Dusche es je sein könnte. So schnell von 100 auf Null, … das war schon rekordverdächtig, ohne Zweifel.  
»Mist, wie soll ich denn jetzt deiner Mutter begegnen?«, fragte Kagami-chan sich nervös und fuhr sich durch die ungeordneten roten Haare.  
»Mit Verdrängung«, sagte er und versuchte seine gelassene Fassade nicht zu verlieren. Es reichte vollkommen aus, dass einer von ihnen das verschreckte Reh raushängen ließ. Dass es ihm ebenso peinlich war, versuchte er einfach zu verstecken und so gut es ging zu ignorieren, auch wenn es dieses Mal einfacher gesagt war, als getan.  
Das kratzte dann doch auch gefährlich an seiner Scharmgrenze. Es gab für alles Grenzen und die wurden in letzter Zeit viel zu oft und viel zu brutal übertreten.  
»Ich sollte jetzt gehen, … ja, … das klingt nach einer guten Idee«, stammelte sie und nahm gehetzt ihre Tasche.  
»Kagami, warte mal. Ganz ruhig«, beschwor er die Rothaarige. »So überstürzt die Flucht zu ergreifen wird wohl nicht viel bringen.«  
»Wieso?«  
»Deine Tante hat mir im Supermarkt aufgelauert, was denkst du, was meine Mutter tun wird?«  
»Ich hoffe nicht, dass sie hinter dem Blumenkohl auf mich wartet«, hauchte sie entsetzt.  
»Nein, … das denk ich auch nicht. Es wird eher …«, doch ehe Aomine seinen Satz beenden konnte, klopfte es unnötigerweise an der Tür.  
Genervt und auch sichtlich wütend rollte er mit den Augen und brummte ein liebloses: »Ja.«  
Da steckte die Ältere den Kopf durch die Tür und trat ein.  
»Daiki, es gibt gleich Essen«, gab sie bekannt, ohne auch nur die kleinste Spur von Reue zu zeigen, oder etwas, das nur ansatzweise auf die Situation hindeutete.  
»Mir ist gerade der Appetit vergangen«, knurrte er, was seine Mutter mit einem Schmunzeln abtat und sich nun der Fotografin zuwandte.  
»Bleib du doch zum Essen, Ha-chan«, schlug Sonoko vor.  
»Danke, aber ich sollte wirklich gehen«, sagte die Fotografin und versuchte der Situation irgendwie zu entkommen. Ihr war noch nie etwas so unsäglich Peinliches passiert, wie das vor wenigen Minuten.  
Scheiß innere Stimme! Scheiß imaginäre Holzkiste! Scheiß Triebe! Scheiß Tagtraum!  
SCHEIß HORMONE!

Leider blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, außer mit ihm und seinen Eltern zu essen, weil Sonoko vehement darauf bestand.  
An Kagami-chans innerem Auge lief ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben vorbei und ihr kleines Ich stand aufrecht und mahnend da, mit dem Typischen „Ich hab es dir ja gesagt"- Blick und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.  
Wieso bereitete einen niemand auf solche Situationen vor? Sexualkunde war doch in der Hinsicht total unbrauchbar. Sie sollten lehren, wie man im Eifer des Gefechtes erwischt wird und sich dementsprechend verhält, aber nein, da hörte auch die Kompetenz der Lehrer auf.  
Den Rest konnten die sich wirklich sparen, das sah man heutzutage in jeder Werbung, am hellerlichten Tage.  
Noch immer verlegen, hielt auch Kagami-chans Appetit sich in Grenzen und sie griff nur nach dem Glas Wasser, welches vor ihr stand.  
»Sag mal Kagami-chan, nimmst du eigentlich die Pille?«  
Völlig ungeniert und mit der brutalen, kühlen Sachlichkeit, wie sie nur ein Polizeibeamter haben konnte, stellte Chiaki ihr diese Frage, die ihren Kopf fast zum Explodieren brachte, so schnell schoss ihr das Blut in diesen.  
Aomine selbst hatte sich nach dieser Frage verschluckt und versuchte krampfhaft nach Luft zu ringen, was ihm schließlich wieder gelang und er sich auf die schmerzende Brust klopfte. Nachdem er wieder einen tiefen Atemzug genommen hatte sah er seinen Vater fassungslos an. Doch dieser wirkte geradezu gleichgültig, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, dass er diese Frage stellte. Einfach so, aus heiterem Himmel, weil er es eben konnte.  
Die Rothaarige selbst war in ihrer Handlung erstarrt, das Glas auf halber Höhe immer noch haltend stierte sie Aomines Vater an, nicht fähig auch nur eine Regung, oder einen Mucks zu machen. Sie blinzelte nicht einmal.  
»Das war eine ganz normale und einfache Frage«, ergänzte Chiaki nüchtern und sah die Fotografin eindringlich an.  
Der Power Forward saß nur stumm neben Kagami-chan und wusste selbst nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er fühlte sich ebenso vor den Kopf gestoßen wie die Rothaarige.  
Nun setzte ihr Hirn völlig aus, was sollte sie nur antworten?  
Sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen, oder einfach lügen? Und außerdem, was ging ihn das überhaupt an?  
Trocken schluckte sie schwer und wechselte einen hilfesuchenden Blick mit Aomine, der allerdings genauso ratlos und überfahren aussah, wie sie sich fühlte.  
»Wenn du ihn um Rat suchend ansiehst, ist das kein gutes Zeichen«, bemerkte der Beamte trocken, doch als sie dann auch Sonoko hilfesuchend und mit hochroten Kopf anblickte, entlockte es ihm doch ein etwas auflockerndes Lächeln.  
»Ich entnehme deinem Schweigen, das die Antwort „nein" ist, oder?«, sagte er schließlich schlussfolgernd und musste über das puterrote Gesicht der Fotografin sogar leicht lachen.  
Das fand die Schülerin leider alles andere als lustig und hätte sich am liebsten in irgendeinem Mauseloch verkrochen, oder unter einem Stein, … einem großen, glatten Marmorstein.  
Das Einzige, was sie etwas beruhigte, oder sollte es sie beunruhigen, war die Tatsache, dass es den Power Forward wohl genauso unangenehm war und das sah man ihm mehr als deutlich an. Vermutlich war nach dem Abendessen ein sehr ausführliches Gespräch von Nöten.  
»Ich denke den Vortrag über Verhütung kann ich euch ersparen, oder?«, fuhr Chiaki unbeirrt fort und warf beiden nun einen eher belustigten Blick zu, bei dem beide Jugendliche auf der Stelle immer kleiner auf ihren Stühlen wurden.  
Hach ja, … Eltern waren schon klasse … und so schön brutal ehrlich und überhaupt nicht aufdringlich.

Nach dem Essen halfen die beiden Jugendlichen, ziemlich in sich gekehrt, beim Abdecken des Tisches.  
Das war mehr als unangenehm und das mussten beide erstmal verarbeiten, selbst das sonst so von sich selbst eingenommene Ass.  
Wenige Momente später trat Chiaki neben den Power Forward und senkte die Stimme, sodass weder seine Frau noch Kagami-chan etwas hörten.  
»Ich nehme mal an, die hast du schon gesucht«, flüsterte er seinen Spross zu und drückte ihm unauffällig etwas in die Hand. Als Aomine bewusst wurde, was sein Vater ihm soeben zugesteckt hatte, färbten auch seine Ohren sich leicht rot.  
Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!  
Kumpelhaft tätschelte der Beamte seinem Sohn den Kopf und zerzauste ihm die ohnehin ungeordneten kurzen, blauen Haare.  
»Tu dir und ihr in Zukunft einen Gefallen und schließ einfach ab.«


	6. Treffen der Giganten

Endlich war es soweit, das lang ersehnte Weihnachtstreffen stand an.  
In den letzten Tagen hatte sich auch der Hormonspiegel der Fotografin wieder normalisiert und sie hielt ein wenig Abstand zu dem Power Forward. Nicht mehr als vorher, aber mit etwas mehr Vorsicht, einfach weil sie nicht wusste, in wie weit ihr kleines Ich sie noch zurückhalten konnte. So eine Peinlichkeit wie bei Aomines Eltern würde sie vermutlich kein zweites Mal verkraften. Auch wenn es sie in letzter Zeit wahnsinnig beschäftigte. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Wieso war sie zur Zeit nur so verdammt auf Aomine fixiert? Aber das Schlimmste wäre vermutlich, wenn er herausbekam, was sie wenige Stunden bevor sie bei ihm war geträumt hatte. Wenn das ans Tageslicht geriet war ihr recht sorgenloses Leben vorbei und er würde sie vermutlich bei jeder Gelegenheit damit aufziehen, oder die genauen Einzelheiten wissen wollen. Das konnte sie ihm unmöglich sagen. Diesen Traum musste sie mit ins Grab nehmen, koste es, was es wolle.  
Doch weiter darüber nachgrübeln konnte sie nicht, da sich die Karaokebar langsam füllte.  
Kaiou war sichtlich aufgeregt, denn immerhin war es mehr oder minder ihre Idee gewesen, was Momoi sichtlich froh stimmte. Nur Kagami-chan schien noch immer skeptisch zu sein, da diese Aura von Rivalität doch noch arg vorherrschte und präsent war.  
Immerhin konfrontierte man nicht jeden Tag drei Mannschaften der Superlative miteinander und schon gar nicht zu so einem Anlass.  
Der Wintercup war in vollem Gange und nach dem Spiel Seirin versus Tōō, war Kise nun auf den Vormarsch.  
Nur gab es da ein klitzekleines Problem, welches der Power Forward der Tōō-High nicht ansprach und einfach in die hintersten Ecken seines Gedächtnisses schob.  
Nach dem Spiel, welches Kise gegen Fukuda Sōgō oder viel mehr gegen Haizaki Shōgo austrug, verhielt sich der Power Forward sowieso recht eigenartig. Wenn es um Basketball ging, verstand der Blauhaarige kein Spaß. Und was nach dem Spiel geschah, versuchte er mit konsequentem Schweigen zu vertuschen. Aber das tat zumindest für den Moment nichts zur Sache.  
Viel mehr überraschte es, dass sich die drei Mannschaften allem Anschein nach, doch außergewöhnlich gut verstanden.  
Ein paar der Spieler der Tōō-High hatten sich sogar sogleich zu Koganei, Tsuchida und Furihate gesellt und werteten das letzte Spiel aus. Während sich Riko, mit dem Shot Guard der Kaijo-High auseinander setzten musste, weil dieser sie ganz ungeniert anschmachtete, was Hyūga mit Argusaugen verfolgte. Dem Brillenträger war das nicht einerlei, dass dieser Moriyama sich so scharmlos an den Coach ranmachte, auch wenn es wirklich auffallend oberflächlich und übertrieben war.  
Nachdem nun endlich jeder irgendwie einen Platz an dem großen Tisch eingenommen hatte, wurde die Stimmung etwas ausgelassener und von der Rivalität, die auf dem Spielfeld herrschte war so gut wie nichts zu spüren. Sehr zum Leidtragen von Kaiou Suki, da sie dennoch die ein oder andere Schlagzeile erwartete.  
Sie liebte einfach diese gewagten Treffen, oder Spiele zu Papier zu bringen und in die Gesichter der Leser zu blicken, die wie gebahnt auf die Zeilen stierten. Immerhin sorgten die Jungs jeder für sich immer wieder dafür, dass es nie langweilig wurde und die Spiele waren allesamt atemberaubend spannend gewesen, also versprach sie sich von diesem Treffen ähnliches.  
Aber irgendwie befand sich die Azurblauhaarige da auf dem Holzweg.  
Die anwesenden Jungs waren so tiefenentspannt, dass es schon fast wieder öde war.  
Und so stützte sie ihr Kinn in die hohle Hand und nippte, mit Hilfe eines Strohhalmes, gelangweilt an ihrem Orangensaft.  
Dann beschäftigte sie sich halt anders und schnappte sich die mittgebrachte alte Digikamera von Kagami-chan und fotografierte wild drauf los.  
So gesittet, nein langweilig, hatte sie es sich nicht vorgestellt.

Nach einer Weile kam natürlich das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins zur Ansprache. Das bevorstehende Spiel Seirin gegen Kaijo.  
Kise war ganz offensichtlich mehr als zuversichtlich, dass sie den Sieg nach Hause tragen würden, was die Spieler von Seirin nur mit einem schmalen Lächeln quittierten.  
»Kise-kun, ich denke da bist du etwas voreilig«, begann die blauhaarige Journalistin, noch immer recht desinteressiert und setzte sich wieder richtig auf. »Also das ist zumindest meine Meinung, oder was meinst du Kagami?«, fragte Kaiou, woraufhin sich beide Rotschöpfe umdrehten und ein fragendes „Hä?!" von sich gaben, wobei sie beide sich nun ähnlicher denn je sahen, weil sie den gleichen gelangweilten und nichtverstehenden Blick drauf hatten.  
In den Moment klatschte sich Kaiou weniger mädchenhaft mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, was einen geröteten Abdruck zur Folge hatte, welcher Momoi wiederum ein heiteres Lachen entlockte. Das auch ihre Freundin reagiert, hatte sie nicht bedacht.  
Auch Aomine musste sich ein leicht hämisches Grinsen verkneifen, aber das machte zum Glück Kise wieder wett, indem ihm vor Lachen die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen und er ganz ungeniert die beiden Rothaarigen auslachte.  
»Das war die absolute Krönung. Könnt ihr das nochmal machen?«, fragte der Blonde die Zwillinge und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
»Was zum Teufel ist so lustig?«, fragte die Fotografin sichtlich genervt. Hatte sie den Schuss überhört, oder was? Was fanden die jetzt eigentlich so witzig? Doch dann wechselte sie einen fragenden Blick mit ihrem Bruder, der aber ebenso ratlos aussah und nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
»Kagami-cchi, ich wusste ja, dass ihr euch ähnelt, aber das war selbst für euch eine ganz große Nummer«, feixte der Small Forward weiter, was ihm einen vernichtenden Blick der Geschwister einbrachte.  
»Was soll dieses affige „cchi" eigentlich?«, brummte Kagami-chan genervt und erwartete ganz offensichtlich eine Antwort, die ihr jedoch Kise sowie ihr Bruder schuldig blieben.  
»Ich glaube er hat die Definition von „Zwilling" noch nicht so ganz begriffen«, kommentierte Kasamatsu trocken und nippte weiter an seinem Saft.  
»Wobei sich die Frage stellt, wer nun wem ähnelt?«, warf Koganei fragend in die Runde. »Sieht Kagami-kun seiner Schwester ähnlich, oder sie ihm?«  
Mit dieser Frage machte sich Koganei keine Freunde.  
Denn die Fotografin warf ihm nun einen Blick zu, der ihn auf der Stelle genauso gut hätte zerfleischen können. Aber wer erklärte dann dem Besitzer des Ladens die Blutlachen und Körperfetzten, die lieblos herum lagen?  
»Das liegt doch auf der Hand«, sagte Riko ganz souverän und als ob es eine ganz eindeutige Sache wäre. »Sie sieht ihm ähnlich.«  
»Da stimme ich ihr zu«, kicherte Kise noch immer am Rande eines Lachkollabs, doch die Strafe folgte zum Glück auf dem Fuße und Kasamatsu gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, bei welchem Kises Kopf einen Ruck nach vorne machte und er fast mit der Nase in seinem Glas landete. Als er sich klagend an seinen Kapitän richtete zuckte dieser nur scheinheilig mit den Schultern.  
»Erziehungsschelle. Die hast du verdient, man beleidigt keine Mädchen.«  
»Ich werd irre, ich habe einen Verbündeten, nachdem mir sogar meine sogenannten Freundinnen in den Rücken fallen«, entfuhr es Kagami-chan gespielt überrascht und warf Kaiou und Momoi ganz eindeutige Blicke zu.  
»Und dein Freund?«, fragte nun Kyoshi todesmutig, doch da war es nun an Aomine zu lachen, was der Rothaarigen sichtlich missfiel.  
»Der schlägt sich auf niemandes Seite und sieht sich das Spektakel einfach weiter an und erfreut sich des Lebens«, sagte der Blauhaarige belustigt und feixte frech vor sich hin.  
»Von dir hätte ich ein paar Worte der Unterstützung erwartet«, sagte Riko überrascht, was wiederrum die Fotografin hohl auflachen ließ.  
»Ich hab ehrlich gesagt, nichts anderes erwartet. Eher noch, dass er sich gegen mich stellt«, sagte sie nüchtern und griff nach ihrem Glas.  
»Was für eine Art Beziehung führt ihr eigentlich?«, fragte Hyūga ehrlich irritiert und runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.  
»Eine arg komplizierte, wie ich feststellen durfte«, kommentierte nun der rothaarige Power Forward tonlos und hob eine Braue.  
»In Wirklichkeit mögen die beiden sich mehr als sie zeigen«, ließ nun auch Kuroko todernst verlauten und streichelte weiter seinen Husky. »Aomine-kun ist nur nicht mit sehr viel Taktgefühl gesegnet und Kagami-san ist ebenso ein Dickkopf und etwas begriffsstutzig, wie ihr Bruder.«  
»Kuroko, … das tat weh«, sagte die Rothaarige trocken. Warum überraschte sie es nicht, dass der Hellblauhaarige das so direkt, ehrlich und offen sagte?  
»Ich bin nicht Dickköpfig oder Begriffsstutzig«, empörte sich ihr Zwilling mit ernster Miene.  
Da warf sie ihrem Bruder einen gelangweilten Blick zu.  
»Schön, dass von der ganzen Beleidigung, die zwei Dinge bei dir angekommen sind, Onii-chan«, knurrte sie.  
»Also ich kann mit meinem nicht vorhandenen Taktgefühl ganz gut leben«, entgegnete Aomine gelassen.  
»Und ich wünschte, ich könnte es ebenfalls«, flüsterte die Rothaarige.  
Das Gespräch wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sich Imayoshi, Susa und Wakamatsu jeweils einen Stuhl besorgten und sich an den immer voller werdenden Tisch setzten.  
»Haben wir irgendetwas verpasst?«, fragte Wakamatsu in die Runde, woraufhin sich Sakurai vorsichtig zu Wort meldete.  
»Sie haben die optischen und psychischen Gemeinsamkeiten von den Zwillingen ausgewertet und …«  
»Sei lieber still, Sakurai«, mahnte ihn die Fotografin bedrohlich, woraufhin er sofort verstummte.  
»Profilanalyse, klingt eher nach etwas, das Momo Spaß machen würde«, kommentierte Imayoshi amüsiert und grinste diabolisch.  
»Was gibt es da zu analysieren? Sie sind beide anstrengend und sehen gleich aus«, sagte Wakamatsu nichtverstehend.  
»Du sprichst das offensichtliche an, Wakamatsu-kun«, sagte Momoi.  
»Nur weiß ich nicht, ob sie ein Jungengesicht hat, oder er eine Mädchenfrazte«, hing der Center der Tōō-High überlegend an.  
»Vorsicht«, brummten die Zwillinge unisono.  
»Genau das versuchen wir zu ergründen«, sagte Kaiou.  
»Lasst doch Aomine und Kaiou entscheiden«, schlug Susa vor.  
Da musste das Ass der Tōō-High wieder lachen, was seinem Kamerad einen verwirrten Ausdruck entlockte.  
»Er enthält sich jeder Äußerung zu dem Thema«, sagte Momoi.  
»Wieso?«, wollte der Small Forward nun wissen.  
»Befangenheit«, setzte Aomine prompt nach und kicherte weiter.  
»Das wird mir zu albern, wechselt das Thema«, verlangte Kagami-chan mit leicht geröteten Wangen. Anscheinend war ihr das doch peinlicher, als sie zugab.  
»Also ich könnte den ganzen Abend darauf herumreiten«, feixte der Blauhaarige belustigt und hämisch grinsend.  
»Das glaub ich dir vorbehaltlos«, raunte sie verärgert, was er mit einem finsteren Lächeln quittierte.  
»Das ist wahre Liebe, ich fühle förmlich diese bedingungslose Zuneigung und aufopfernde Aura der Begierde«, äußerte Kaiou sarkastisch.  
»Ja? … Ich auch«, bestätigte Momoi kopfschüttelnd die herablassende Äußerung ihrer Freundin und seufzte genervt.  
Doch plötzlich hatte etwas, oder eher jemand anderes die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe.  
Am anderen Ende der Karaokebar war es mit einem Mal auffallend laut geworden. Als Kasamatsu den Grund des Rumors erblickte, verfinsterte sich seine Miene und die Zornesröte schlich sich in sein Gesicht, während sich ein Prachtexemplar von einer Wutader an seiner Schläfe bildete.  
»Bin ich nur von Idioten umgeben?! Nichts als Ärger hat man mit den Kerlen«, knurrte er verärgert und erhob sich um auf seinen Shot Guard zuzugehen, der sich mit lauten Liebesbekundungen vor eines der anderen Mädchen gekniet hatte und um ihre Aufmerksamkeit buhlte.  
»Er hat es echt nicht leicht, oder?«, bemerkte Riko mitleidig.  
»Ganz Kaijo hat einen an der Klatsche«, sagte Hyūga tonlos, was eigenartiger Weise von Kise mit einem ernstgemeinten Nicken bestätigt wurde. Dabei war er, der mitunter aus der Menge stach und die größte Meise von allen hatte.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da wurde ihr Tisch von einer Horde Mädchen belagert, die wild kichernd um Kise herum standen. Was den anderen sichtlich den Nerv raubte.  
Aber so war das nun einmal wenn ein berühmtes Model mit am Tisch saß. Da hieß es, das Ganze stillschweigend über sich ergehen lassen. Kise ignorierend, vertieften sich die anderen wieder in ein Gespräch, was zu Kagami-chans Glück, in eine andere Richtung abdriftete. So war nun Kise der, über den sie sich das Maul zerrissen und herzogen. Eigentlich hatte der Small Forward das nicht verdient, aber andererseits, … er war viel zu bekannt und berühmt-berüchtigt, als dass es sonderlich an seinem Ego kratzten würde. Auch wenn er arg sensibel wirkte und anscheinend nah am Wasser gebaut war.  
Was für eine Farce.  
Kopfschüttelnd grinste die Fotografin in sich hinein. Warm werden würde sie mit ihm vermutlich nie, da war sein Kapitän schon eine ganz andere Nummer. Er wirkte ernster und wesentlich reifer, als der ganze Haufen zusammen. Irgendjemand musste ja für Ordnung sorgen und er schien seine Problemkinder gut im Griff zu haben. Was sie aber am meisten wunderte war, dass die Jungs sich doch auffallend gut verstanden. Täuschte es, oder war die Stimmung sogar regelrecht ausgelassen?  
Doch mit einem Male drohte die Stimmung ihrerseits zu kippen, denn ihr kleines inneres Ich stellte mit Empörung fest, dass sich doch wirklich so ein vermaledeites Weibsbild von Kise losgesagt hatte und ganz offen und scharmlos Aomine anmachte.  
Ganz Mädchenhaft zupfte sie an dem Saum ihres Rockes herum und wippte leicht hin und her, wobei ihre langen Haare leicht mitschwangen.  
Ganz ruhig, sieh einfach zu und ergötze dich daran, dass er sie eiskalt abservieren wird, sprach sie sich beruhigend zu und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Stattdessen gab sie sich gespielt desinteressiert an der Situation und widmete sich auffallend provokativ ihrem Glas Cola.  
Was ihrem Bruder nicht entging und er sich zu ihr beugte und ihr zuflüsterte: »Passiert das öfter?«  
»Was?«, fragte sie überrascht.  
»Das er immer noch so offensichtlich angebaggert wird, obwohl doch eigentlich klar sein müsste, dass er vom Markt ist.«  
Zähneknirschend nickte sie.  
»Ja, … ab und zu.«  
Da lehnte Kagami-kun sich wieder zurück und seufzte verstehend.  
»Ich beneide dich um die Gelassenheit, mit der du das hinnimmst.«  
Falsch! Ganz FALSCH!  
Sie wollte einfach nicht die eifersüchtige Freundin mimen, zumal es offensichtlich war, dass sie damit keinen guten Eindruck vermitteln würde. Nicht, das sie viel darauf gab, aber auf Streit hatte sie heute keine Lust. Zumal der Abend wirklich nett verlief.  
In diesen Moment war es äußerst gesund, dass man ihr nicht in den Kopf schauen konnte. Dort wären etliche Szenarien zu finden gewesen, in denen jede nur erdenkliche Todesart und Ursache eine Hauptrolle hatten. Wenn es darum ging, war selbst Kagami-chan verteufelt kreativ und hoffte mehr denn je, dass man ihr nur bis zur Stirn schauen konnte und nicht das fiese Spektakel sah, was sich dahinter abspielte. Aber es konnte nicht schaden ein paar Beweisfotos zu machen. … Ok, ja, … sie war eifersüchtig.

Langsam leerte sich der Tisch wieder und die Mädchen, die wie die Fliegen auf Kise zugeflogen kamen verschwanden zum Glück nach und nach wieder. Bis auch Kasamatsu endlich wieder erschien, mit seinem Shot Guard Moriyama im Schlepptau. Dieser wirkte alles andere als angetan davon, dass sein Kapitän ihn so schroff von seinen „Eroberungen" weggerissen hatte. Aber irgendjemand musste ja hart durchgreifen.  
»Ich nehme an, der Tumult hier hatte mit Kise zu tun?«, fragte der Schwarzhaarige, worauf alle zustimmend nickten.  
Der Kapitän der Kaijo-High seufzte kopfschüttelnd vor sich hin, woraufhin Hyūga und Imayoshi ihm geradezu kumpelhaft tröstend auf die Schulter klopften.  
»Kämpf erstmal mit meinem Haufen, dann weißt du, was anstrengend ist«, versuchte Hyūga den anderen Kapitän aufzuheitern, bis sich der andere Brillenträger zu Wort meldete.  
»Ich musste mich mit Aomine rumärgern, ich denke, das toppt alles«, sagte dieser bemitleidenswert und erntete dafür doch tatsächlich bedauernde Blicke und zustimmendes Nicken seiner beiden Leidensgenossen.  
Kapitän sein war schon nicht einfach, auch wenn zwei von ihnen das Schlimmste fast überstanden hatten und es ohnehin ihr letztes Jahr war, so musste Hyūga noch mindestens ein Jahr die Bande aushalten und erziehen.  
Plötzlich horchte Kasamatsu erneut auf und wirkte leicht gestresst. Hatte er mit seinem Shot Guard denn überhaupt keine Ruhe?  
Mit wachsendem Unmut beobachtete er, wie er sich ganz ungeniert nun vor die Fotografin geworfen hatte und nun ihr die Ohren vollsäuselte, weil er bei Momoi und Kaiou eiskalt abgelehnt wurde.  
Etwas verschreckt und überfordert mit dieser Situation, die die anderen offensichtlich äußerst amüsant fanden, sah sich der Rotschopf hilfesuchend um und hoffte darauf, dass sich zumindest ihr Bruder einmischen würde, doch auch er wirkte leider ein wenig zu belustigt, was ihr so gar nicht passte.  
»Mein nächstes Spiel widme ich nur dir, auf dich hab ich schon den ganzen Abend gewartet«, süßholzraspelte Moriyama weiter.  
»I- ich … ähm … … nett …«, stammelte Kagami-chan hilflos vor sich hin.  
»Ich würde gern den Abend mit dir verbringen und dich näher kennenlernen, oh du liebliches Ebenbild, deines nicht ganz so lieblichen Bruders«, doch es war leider kein Ende in Sicht. »Lach bitte für mich, denn dein bezauberndes Antlitz verzaubert einen förmlich und treibt einem die Röte deiner Haare ins Gesicht.«  
Da schoss ihr nun vollends die Röte in den Kopf und dieser drohte ihr vor Scharm zu explodieren. Das war schon wieder so schnulzig und aufdringlich, dass es fast wieder süß war. Etwas verdattert wusste sie nicht so recht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, doch dafür mischte sich nun jemand anderes behände ein, in dem Moment, als Kasamatsu schon aufspringen wollte um diese Peinlichkeit zu beenden, kam ihm doch tatsächlich jemand zuvor.  
»Stell dich hinten an«, unterbrach die raue drohende Stimme Aomines nun die Liebesbekundungen des Kaijo-Spielers. Dieser drehte sich der Stimme entgegen, denn der Power Forward der Tōō-High stand direkt hinter ihm und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick von der tödlich vernichtenden Sorte.  
Etwas perplex sah dieser abwechselnd zu dem Rotschopf und dann zurück zu dem Ass.  
»Ganz richtig mein Lieber«, säuselte Kaiou gehässig. Ganz offensichtlich war es bei Moriyama nicht ganz angekommen, dass auch die Fotografin vom Markt war und der einzige, der jetzt den leicht eifersüchtigen Partner mimte war der blauhaarige Power Forward der Tōō-High.  
Doch was Moriyama als nächstes tat, grenzte schon an Suizid.  
»Bist du dir darüber im Klaren, was für eine tolle Freundin du hast? Ich denke nicht«, sagte der Shot Guard todernst und wie ausgewechselt.  
Das trieb der Rothaarigen die Röte noch eine Spur heftiger ins Gesicht. Man war ihr das peinlich. Sie konnte ohnehin ganz schlecht mit Komplimenten umgehen, aber das trieb ihr fast einen Pfeil ins Herz.  
Such dir um Gotteswillen bitte ein neues Opfer. Bitte. Bitte!, dachte sie panisch und packte sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. Das der Kaijo-Spieler mutig war ehrte ihn zwar, aber doch bitte nicht gegenüber Aomine und bitte nicht mit solchen Äußerungen.  
»Was glaubst du, warum ich hier stehe und dir die Grenzen aufzeige?«, antwortete der Power Forward mit einem finsteren Lächeln, was den anderen verstummen ließ, ehe sich ein erfreutes Lächeln über sein Gesicht legte.  
»Eifersüchtig? Das heißt ja wohl, dass du doch verunsichert bist und denkst Gefahr zu laufen ersetzt zu werden«, entgegnete Moriyama schief grinsend und angriffslustig.  
Nun war es nicht einfach nur Mut. Mut war es einem Boxer vor die Haustür zu scheißen, Todessehnsucht war es zu klingeln und nach Klopapier zu fragen und er hatte doch wirklich gerade geklingelt.  
Das brachte die Rothaarige dann doch dazu einzugreifen, bevor die Jungs ihr Federkleid auspackten und mit der Farbenpracht prahlten um den Paarungstanz zu zelebrieren.  
»Ganz ruhig. Er wollte nur nett sein«, sagte Kagami-chan beschwichtigend und hatte sich erhoben um Aomine etwas von Moriyama wegzuschieben.  
»Es gibt zwei Sorten von „nett"«, raunte der Power Forward. »Und er gehört zu der Sorte, gegen die ich eine tiefe Abneigung habe.«  
»Im Gegensatz zu dir, ist er wirklich nett, stimmt. Deine Abneigung ist daher wirklich nachvollziehbar und nicht gänzlich unbegründet«, sagte der Rotschopf genervt und schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Vielleicht solltest du ein wenig an dir arbeiten, ab und an eine nette Geste kann Wunder bewirken«, mischte sich nun Kaiou ein und fixierte Aomine ernst dreinblickend.  
»Ich hab mir sagen lassen, dass Mädchen Blumen mögen und sensible, einfühlsame Jungen«, stichelte Moriyama weiter. »Die ihnen die Sterne vom Himmel holen.«  
»Ihr gebt ihm doch jetzt nicht wirklich Beziehungstipps, oder?«, feixte Imayoshi gehässig und beobachtete, wie sich die Miene des Power Forwards verfinsterte.  
»Weil wir gerade dabei sind, Aomine-cchi, ab und an ein paar nette Worte haben auch noch niemanden einen Zacken aus der Krone gebrochen«, setzte nun auch der blonde Small Forward mit einem fetten, hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht nach.  
Da sah Kagami-chan Aomine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem schiefen Grinsen an.  
»Ich hab ja doch den ein oder anderen Verbündeten.«  
»Ja, gebt´s mir nur«, knurrte der Blauhaarige, ließ von Moriyama ab und setzte sich wieder.  
»Wir waren noch nicht fertig«, sagte Kise frech grinsend und sah den Power Forward eindringlich an.  
»Wenn ich Beziehungstipps will, les ich in der Bravo den „Dr- Sommer- Abschnitt"«, entgegnete Aomine schlecht gelaunt.  
»Oh oh, …«, machte da plötzlich Kagami-kun und bedachte Aomine mit einem finsteren Grinsen. »Jetzt nehmen sie dich auseinander.«  
»Willst du mir auch noch irgendeinen Tipp mit auf den Weg geben? Die anderen sind schließlich auch in Geberlaune«, knurrte das Ass der Tōō- High, seinen Rivalen an.  
»Ich könnte dir Romane schreiben.«  
»Und ich sie mit den nötigen Geheiminformationen und Autorenkommentaren ausschmücken«, ergänzte Kaiou lachend. »Das wird ein Bestseller.«  
»Aber vermutlich würde dir das ohnehin nicht weiterhelfen«, sagte der Rothaarige da plötzlich ernst.  
»Warum nicht?«, wollte Aomine wissen.  
»Weil ich noch immer nicht verstehe, was sie an dir findet.«  
»Na an seinem Charme liegt es sicherlich nicht«, sagte Riko nüchtern, woraufhin einige anfingen mit kichern.  
»Frag sie doch selbst«, schlug Kaiou vor, woraufhin sich die anderen suchend nach der Fotografin umsahen.  
»Öhm … ja wo ist sie denn?«, fragte Momoi und ließ den Blick suchend durch die Karaokebar schweifen.  
»Vermutlich ist sie nur auf Toilette, oder an der frischen Luft, weil sie euer Gerede nicht erträgt«, sagte Hyūga und nippte an seiner Cola.  
»Kasamatsu-senpai ist auch nicht da«, bemerkte Kise und ließ ebenfalls den Blick schweifen.  
»Ihre Jacken hängen hier aber noch«, sagte Momoi. »Ach wer weiß, die kommen sicherlich gleich wieder.«

In der Zeit in der sie auf Aomine herum hackten und ihn mit seinen charakterlichen Makeln bearbeiten, hatten sich Kagami-chan und Kasamatsu abgesetzt und waren vor die Tür getreten, wo sie sich in Ruhe miteinander unterhielten und frische Luft schnappten und sich ein paar Schritte von der Eingangstür entfernten. Langsam hatte erneut der Schneefall eingesetzt und obwohl beide keine Jacke anhatten blieben sie draußen stehen um sich etwas ab zu kühlen.  
»Du hast es mit dem Haufen, was sich Team schimpft nicht leicht«, bemerkte die Rothaarige, ohne dabei gehässig zu klingen. Es schwang eher ein kleiner mitfühlender Unterton in den Worten mit.  
»Sie sind in Ordnung, aber jeder für sich hat seine Macken und das macht es etwas anstrengend.«  
»Das glaub ich dir vorbehaltlos.«  
Tief durchatmend lehnte sich der Schwarzhaarige an der Wand neben der Eingangstür an und musterte die Rothaarige eingehend. Im Normalfall hatte er eigentlich immer ein wenig Schwierigkeiten sich mit Mädchen zu unterhalten, aber bei ihr fiel es ihm erstaunlich leicht. Was ihn auch dazu brachte weiter mit ihr zu reden.  
»Du siehst deinem Bruder wirklich auf eine eigenartige Weise sehr ähnlich.«  
»Für jemanden der fragt, ob die Definition von „Zwillingen" geläufig ist, hatte ich so eine Feststellung nicht erwartet«, sagte sie und steckte die kalt werdenden Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
»Das sollte keine Beleidigung sein«, versicherte ihr der Kapitän der Kaijo-High.  
»Als solches habe ich es auch nicht aufgefasst.«  
Das entlockte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln.  
»Ich finde es gut, dass diese offensichtliche Ähnlichkeit mit deinem Bruder, auf der Tōō nicht nachteilig für dich ist.«  
Fragend blickte sie ihn aus ihren dunkelroten Augen an und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
»In welcher Hinsicht?«  
»In Jedweder «, entgegnete Kasamatsu und er blickte aus seinen eindringlichen blauen Augen ernst zurück.  
»Ehrlich gesagt, war es das aber am Anfang«, gestand sie grinsend. »Wakamatsu wollte mich sogar verprügeln und die anderen waren auch alles andere als angetan davon, dass ich plötzlich da war.«  
Fassungslos dreinblickend klappte dem Point Guard der Mund etwas auf, doch sie kicherte nur bei dem Gedanken an diese aufreibenden Momente.  
»Glaub mir, ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich sage, dass es allerlei Probleme mit sich brachte. Aber mittlerweile sind mir die Jungs irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen.«  
»Einer offensichtlich etwas mehr als andere.«  
Bei dieser Äußerung wurde die Rothaarige wieder etwas ernster und nickte knapp.  
»Ich will ja nicht neugierig sein, …«, begann Kasamatsu höflich, »… aber wie kam es denn dazu? Ich meine, ihr beide wirkt nicht, als ob ihr euch wirklich mögen würdet, eher als würdet ihr den jeweils anderen erdulden.«  
»Das hat sich irgendwie so ergeben«, sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. »Ich kann dir gar nicht so genau sagen, wie das passiert ist. Ich weiß er ist etwas … eigen, aber ich bin ja nicht anders. Ich denke mit mir hat er es auch nicht ganz leicht«, kicherte sie leise.  
Das entlockte ihm ein verstehendes Lächeln.  
»Hat er es dir schon gesagt?«  
Überrascht sah die Fotografin den Basketballspieler an.  
»Was?«  
»Was er für dich empfindet? Hat er es irgendwie schonmal zur Ansprache gebracht?«  
»Also, so lieb und nett wie euer Shot Guard nicht«, sagte sie und machte sich offensichtlich über Moriyama lustig, der sie mit seiner Liebesbekundung ganz schön in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte.  
»Nein?«  
Da zog sie überlegend die Stirn kraus. Wenn sie so Recht darüber nachdachte, hatte Aomine wirklich nie etwas der Gleichen gesagt. Sie sagte ihm zwar damals, dass sie ihn mochte und er hatte es ziemlich gleichgültig zur Kenntnis genommen, auch wenn die Umstände und der Zeitpunkt echt mies waren. Aber im Nachhinein betrachtet zählte es dennoch. Im Zeitraffer ließ sie die Zeit mit ihm Revue passieren, doch so Recht konnte sie sich an Derartiges nicht erinnern, egal wie sehr sie sich auch anstrengte.  
Außer an: »Wegen dir.«  
»Kagami-san?«, holte sie die Stimme des Point Guards aus ihren Gedanken.  
Da schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
»Er hat es mal auf seine Art gesagt. Wir sind einfach nicht die Typen, die sich jeden Tag sagen, wie gern wir uns haben. Es ist halt einfach so, auch wenn es komisch klingt.«  
Nickend und mit einem leichten Lächeln nahm er die Antwort hin.  
Sie bekam immer mehr den Eindruck, dass Kasamatsu wirklich den anderen Jungen weit voraus war. Er wirkte nicht nur viel reifer und erwachsender, er war es auch.  
»Und so wie es aussieht wird sich in nächster Zeit auch nicht allzuviel daran ändern«, sagte der Schwarzhaarige.  
»Wie meinst du das?«  
»Eifersucht kann zwar nervend und Gift für eine Partnerschaft sein, aber ich denke in deinem Fall ist es ein gutes Zeichen.«  
»Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig … also zumindest nicht … so offensichtlich …, hoffe ich«, stammelte die Fotografin verlegen.  
»Ich meine auch nicht dich.«

Er hatte nun lange genug am Eingang gestanden und das Gespräch belauscht. Das wurde in letzter Zeit wohl zu einem seiner Hobbys. Gespräche anderer belauschen, wie die NSA, aber es hatte sich nun mal einfach so ergeben. Eigentlich wollte er nur nach dem Rotschopf sehen, weil sie definitiv nicht auf Toilette war und der Kapitän der Kaijo-High auch nicht wieder auftauchte.  
Ok, zugegeben, das Gerede der anderen hatte ihn ziemlich genervt, daher wollte er sich eigentlich nur etwas die Beine vertreten, aber als er die Stimme der Fotografin und die von Kasamatsu hörte, hielt er an der Tür inne.  
Das letzte Gespräch, das er belauscht hatte war wesentlich brisanter gewesen, aber auch dieses brachte ihn irgendwie dazu über ein paar Dinge nachzudenken.  
Dass er sich dabei buchstäblich den Arsch abfror, nahm er einfach in Kauf. Er hätte seine Jacke doch mit raus nehmen sollen.  
Plötzlich stand nun eine Person vor ihm, die ihm ein schiefes und wissendes Lächeln schenkte.  
Das war der Moment, in welchem er sich eigentlich ertappt hätte fühlen müssen, aber er war dafür einfach viel zu überrascht und das sah ihm der Ältere deutlich an.  
»Mach mit der Information was du willst, Kohai«, sagte Kasamatsu als er an Aomine vorbei lief. »Aber lass dir dabei nicht zu viel Zeit.«  
Verwundert über diese Aussage sah der Power Forward dem Kapitän der anderen Schule noch kurz nach, ehe er feststellte, dass die Rothaarige noch draußen stand und allem Anschein nach in Gedanken war. Geistesgegenwärtig malte sie Kreise mit ihrer Schuhspitze in den Schnee und schien laut nachzudenken, da sie leise etwas vor sich hin brabbelte.  
Es war noch immer saukalt, warum blieb sie hier draußen stehen? Kasamatsu war schließlich auch wieder reingegangen. Wenn sie so weiter hier herumstand würde sie sich noch eine fette Erkältung einfangen. Das Einzige, was verriet, dass wohl auch sie fror war, dass sie ihre Oberarme umklammert hielt.  
Ein kurzes genervtes Seufzen entwich ihm, als er aus seinem Versteck trat und auf sie zuging. Erst als er fast direkt hinter ihr stand, sah sie überrascht auf und hörte auf den Schnee umher zu schieben.  
»Oh …«, entfuhr es ihr und sie sah an dem Power Forward vorbei, vermutlich dachte sie ein paar andere wären ebenfalls rausgekommen.  
»Du holst dir hier draußen ohne Jacke den Tod«, sagte er mahnend und sah sie finster an.  
»Ich wollte nur etwas frische Luft schnappen.«  
»Fast eine viertel Stunde?«  
»Viel frische Luft.«  
Das ließ er ihr durchgehen, jede weitere unbedachte Äußerung von ihm, würde ihn nur verraten.  
»Schau mal«, sagte sie plötzlich und drehte ihm den Rücken zu um auf etwas zu zeigen. »Da stehen schon die ersten Schneemänner und das Haus dahinter ist ziemlich kitschig geschmückt.«  
Ihre Abneigung dem Winter gegenüber, oder wohl eher Weihnachten, war kein Geheimnis, es war einfach eine Tatsache, die sie auch keine Minute verleugnete.  
Gerade, als sie auf das nächste Fenster zeigte um sich darüber lustig zu machen, spürte sie, wie zwei kräftige Arme sich um ihre Schultern legten und sie in eine Umarmung zogen.  
Da sie noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, konnte sie seine vor Überlegung angestrengte Miene nicht sehen.  
Er rang mit sich. Wann war schon ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt, … oder die „Gunst der Stunde"? Musste man denn alles vom Timing abhängig machen?  
Seufzend bettete er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.  
»Aomine?«, hörte er sie fragen, doch er sah nicht auf. »Ist irgendetwas?«  
»Ich …«, begann er, doch er brach ab und richtete sich wieder auf. »Ich friere … komm wieder mit rein, es ist eiskalt hier draußen.«  
Verwundert sah sie ihn an und folgte ihm durch den, sachte zu Boden rieselnden, Schnee.  
Musste denn wirklich alles immer laut ausgesprochen werden, damit es an Glaubwürdigkeit gewann?  
Ich mag dich mehr, als gesund für mich ist.


	7. In Schnee gekleidet

Das Treffen neigte sich langsam dem Ende entgegen, als Kaiou die Fotografin anstieß und ihr bedeutete kurz mit ihr vor die Tür gehen zu wollen. Nickend erhob sich der Rotschopf und wollte ihrer Freundin folgen, als jemand sie plötzlich an der Hand festhielt. Überrascht wandte sie sich wieder um und sah, dass Aomine sie gepackt hatte und ihr mit der anderen Hand ihre Jacke reichte.  
Verlegen lächelte sie und nahm ihm die Jacke ab. Es war ihm mehr als deutlich anzusehen, dass er ziemlich genervt davon war, für sie die Mutti zu spielen. Aber er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich ihr Gejammer anzuhören, wenn sie mit einer fetten Erkältung im Bett lag und den sterbenden Schwan mimte.  
Nachdem Kaiou gesehen hatte, wie die beiden Wortlos miteinander agierten, schnappte auch sie sich ihre Jacke und verschwand mit der Rothaarigen vor der Tür der Karaokebar.  
Fragend blickte Kagami-chan die Azurblauhaarige an, die ziemlich durcheinander wirkte.  
»Ha-chan, was soll ich denn nur machen?«, fragte sie plötzlich, was der Rothaarigen die Überraschung ins Gesicht zauberte.  
»Was genau meinst du?«  
»Ich meine deinen Bruder«, erklärte sie. »Ich kann machen was ich will, entweder ignoriert er meine Annäherungen komplett oder er rafft es einfach nicht.«  
»Ich denke Zweiteres ist der Fall«, entgegnete Kagami-chan tonlos. »Solch offensichtliche Annäherungen, … nun, wir tun uns damit etwas schwer.«  
»Du meinst er ist wirklich genauso blind und ignorant wie du?«, fragte die Journalistin verzweifelt, was ein eingeschnapptes Schnaufen der Fotografin zur Folge hatte.  
»So würde ich es jetzt nicht ausdrücken, aber so ungern ich es zugebe, ja … du scheinst Recht zu haben«, gestand Kagami-chan und schrappte erneut mit der Schuhspitze über die leichte Schneedecke. »Er macht es nicht mit Absicht.«  
»Das ist mir klar, aber was soll ich denn noch machen?«  
Da zuckte die Rothaarige mit den Schultern.  
»Eigeninitiative zeigen?«, schlug sie vor und steckte ihre kalt werdenden Hände in die Jackentaschen. »Du selbst predigst immer „Versuch macht klug", halt dich zur Abwechslung doch mal an deine eigenen klugen Ratschläge«, plötzlich schlich sich ein leichtes aufheiterndes Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Fotografin. »Mir haben deine Tipps schließlich auch geholfen, warum also nicht bei dir?«  
Das war eine gute und berechtigte Frage.  
Wenn es um andere ging hatte sie immer einen saloppen Tipp parat, aber wehe es ging um sie, da stellte sie sich ja fast genauso dämlich an wie Kagami-chan.  
Zustimmend nickte sie schließlich und schenkte der Größeren ein siegessicheres Lächeln.  
»Du hast Recht Ha-chan. Ich werde einfach das machen was ich dir immer sage.«  
»Weise Entscheidung.«  
»Und das Timing könnte besser nicht sein.«  
Da runzelte Kagami-chan die Stirn.  
»Also das Timing? Hm … ich weiß nicht. … Er wird den Kopf ohnehin nicht beisammen haben, weil es da drinnen von Rivalen nur so wimmelt.«  
»Genau das meine ich ja, der Zeitpunkt könnte nicht besser sein.«  
»Wenn du meinst«, hing die Rothaarige schulterzuckend an. »Halt mich auch dem Laufenden, mich würde interessieren wie er reagiert.«  
»Du bist gar nicht neugierig oder?«, feixte Kaiou, was Kagami-chan wiederum ein schiefes Lächeln entlockte.  
»Er ist mein Bruder, da lass ich doch nicht alles was Brüste hat dran, außerdem bist du nicht besser.«  
Auf diese Äußerung hin musste Kaiou lachen und umarmte ihre Freundin freudestrahlend.  
Doch ihre heitere Zweisamkeit wurde unterbrochen, von einem höflichen Räuspern.  
Überrascht wandten sich die beiden Mädchen dem Jungen entgegen.  
»Hier herrscht ja wirklich eine ausgelassene Stimmung«, sagte der fremde Junge mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Misstrauisch musterte die Rothaarige den Typen, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.  
Er hatte etwas längeres schwarzes Haar, welches seine linke Gesichtshälfte etwas verdeckte. Unter seinem rechten Auge befand sich eine Art Muttermal, was ziemlich charakteristisch wirkte. Was ihr an dem Jungen überhaupt nicht passte war seine gespielte ruhige höfliche Art. Er hatte überhaupt nichts gemacht, aber er war ihr vom Grund auf unsympathisch. So etwas sollte es ja geben, immerhin waren die ersten drei Sekunden bei einer ersten Begegnung ausschlaggebend. Und diese drei Sekunden hatte er komplett verspielt.  
Aber Kaiou schien das gar nicht zu bemerken, im Gegenteil. Höflich wandte sie sich dem Jungen entgegen und schenkte ihn sogar ein zaghaftes Lächeln.  
»Das ist normal bei einer Weihnachtsfeier. Wir läuten die Ferien ein«, erklärte sie unaufgefordert, was Kagami-chan ein genervtes Schnaufen entlockte.  
»Ach, da ist das das berühmte Weihnachtstreffen, zwischen Kaijo, Tōō und Seirin, von dem ich gehört habe? Interessant.«  
In den Moment öffnete sich die Eingangstür der Karaokebar und Momoi trat heraus.  
»Hey ihr zwei, was macht ihr hi- …«, doch sie unterbrach sich selbst als sie diese eigenartige Atmosphäre spürte, die sich auf der Straße breit machte.  
Wie festgefroren standen Kaiou, Kagami-chan und dieser Junge auf dem Gehweg und stierten sich wortlos an.  
Irrte sie sich, oder kam ihr der Junge nicht seltsam bekannt vor?  
In der Zeit, in der sich Momoi zu ihren zwei Freundinnen gesellte, rumorte es auf eigenartige Weise in dem Rotschopf.  
Wieso beschleunigte sich plötzlich ihr Herzschlag so? War es, weil dieser Junge sie ganz direkt ansah? Nein, allein daran lag es nicht, aber es war ohne Zweifel etwas in seinem Blick, was ihren Puls so rasen ließ und es war nicht angenehm. Es war als würde er sie von seinem tiefsten Inneren hassen. Er lächelte vielleicht, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn. Sie waren viel zu kühl und abweisend, geradezu herablassend wandte er sich an die Rothaarige.  
»Du musst Taigas Schwester sein? Was ich überhaupt frage, es ist natürlich unübersehbar«, sagte er, doch auch das klang als würde er seine aufgesetzte Fassade wahren wollen.  
Grimmig dreinblickend nickte sie. Nur weil er den Smarten Typen mimen wollte, hieß es nicht, dass sie genauso schauspielern musste. Er konnte ihre Abneigung ruhig sehen und spüren.  
»Und du bist?«, fragte sie genervt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
»Himuro Tatsuya«, antwortete er kurz und knapp.  
In dem Moment entglitten ihr die finsteren Gesichtszüge und sie sah fast ein wenig erschrocken und fassungslos aus. Was Kaiou und Momoi nicht entging. Besorgt warfen sie der Fotografin einen Seitenblick zu, die noch immer wie versteinert den Jungen anstarrte.  
»Du bist also dieser Himuro?«, knurrte Kagami-chan nun bedrohlich leise und ihre Überraschung machte nun Platz für Groll und aufsteigende Wut. Auch ihre Körpersprache hatte sich nun grundlegend geändert, sie hatte die Arme wieder gesenkt und die Fäuste geballt.  
»Ach, also hat Taiga bereits etwas von mir erzählt?«, fragte er gespielt überrascht und legte ein kühles Lächeln auf.  
Kaiou und Momoi sahen förmlich wie es in der Rothaarigen arbeitete und sie einfach alles hinunterschluckte. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde, doch sie blieb still, ging nicht weiter auf seine Frage ein, selbst nicht als der Basketballspieler sich direkt provokativ vor sie stelle und sie von oben herab musterte.  
»Wie ich sehe bist du ohne ihn auch ganz gut zurechtgekommen, oder? Du scheinst den großen Bruder nicht wirklich nötig zu haben.«  
Nun war es bei der Fotografin gänzlich vorbei, doch Kaiou reagierte Geistesgegenwärtig und hielt Kagami-chans rechtes Handgelenk fest, ehe diese ihre Hand bedrohlich gegen Himuro erheben konnte.  
Sofort warf die Rothaarige ihrer Freundin einen bösen Blick zu, doch als Kaiou den Kopf leicht schüttelte, entspannte Kagami-chan sich sogleich wieder.  
Nur Gott allein wusste, was für einen Groll sie wirklich gegen diesen Jungen hegte. Die Abneigung war schon kaum mehr messbar und würde jede Skala sprengen. Aber sie musste sich beruhigen, er hatte sie viel zu unvorbereitet getroffen und sie wollte ihrem Temperament nicht gänzlich die Oberhand lassen. Verächtlich schnaufend wandte sich der Rotschopf wieder dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen.  
»Du hast Recht. In manchen Situationen brauche ich den großen Bruder wirklich nicht. Da solltest du froh sein, dass meine kleine Freundin in der Nähe ist«, sagte sie gefährlich ruhig und wandte sich schließlich ganz von ihm ab.  
Kaiou sah ihr erleichtert nach, während Momoi dem Spieler noch einen kurzen Blick zuwarf und dann der Fotografin folgte. Nur Kaiou stand noch draußen und seufzte genervt, bevor sie sich an Himuro wandte.  
»Ich weiß zwar nicht wer du bist, aber was du hier veranstaltest grenzt an Suizid. Es ist unklug von dir, sie so zu reizten«, sagte die blauhaarige Journalistin ernst und taxierte ihn streng mit ihren blauen Augen, doch das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verschwand nicht.  
»Frag einfach mal Taiga, wenn es dich interessiert«, entgegnete er und warf noch einen letzten Blick zur Tür. »Ich denke ich sollte nicht dazwischen platzen.«  
»Was willst du eigentlich hier? Bist du nur da um Ärger zu machen?«, wollet Kaiou nun wissen.  
»Ärger? Mir liegt nichts ferner. Ich wollte lediglich sehen ob die Gerüchte um dieses „ominöse" Treffen stimmen. Ich hab mich überzeugt und nun …«, er hob, sich verabschiedend, die Hand, »… verabschiede ich mich wieder. Schön Abend noch.«  
Statt ihm den „schönen Abend" zu erwiedern knurrte Kaiou verächtlich und sah ihm noch eine Weile nach.  
Wenn das der Himuro Tatsuya war, weshalb ihre Freundin vor wenigen Monaten noch so schlecht auf ihren Bruder zu sprechen war, verhieß das nichts Gutes. Da war definitiv Ärger im Verzug und dem wollte sie so gut es ging entgegensteuern.  
Eine verärgerte Fotografin und Freundin konnte sie nicht gebrauchen und einen wütenden Schwarm auch nicht, das ließ ihre Chancen sonst noch gen Nullpunkt sinken.  
Nun war es an ihr die Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen und mit ernster Miene betrat sie wieder die Lokalität.

In der Bar selbst ließ sich zu Kaious Erstaunen die Rothaarige nichts anmerken, sie spielte die Heitere so gut, dass es schon fast Oscarreif war. Wofür ihr die Blauhaarige in diesem Moment mehr als dankbar war. Denn so sah sie ihre Chancen, sich erneut vor ihr ausbreiten.  
Zielstrebig ging sie auf den rothaarigen Power Forward zu und tippte ihn vorsichtig auf die Schulter.  
»Kagami-kun.«  
Überrascht drehte er sich zu ihr um.  
»Wollen wir nicht ein Duett anstimmen?«, fragte sie und deutete auf die kleine Bühne am anderen Ende der Bar, auf der bereits zwei Spieler der Kaijo-High Arm in Arm mit zwei anderen der Tōō-High ein heiteres *"We are the Champions" trällerten. Wenn sie nicht wüsste das Alkohol unter Jugendlichen verboten war, hätte sie fast darauf gewettet, dass welcher im Spiel war. Warum sonst lagen sich die Jungs sonst so in den Armen? Aber dem war nicht so, es war einfach die Stimmung und die konnte anheizender sein als jeder Promillespiegel. Und von der Rivalität, die auf dem Spielfeld herrschte, war hier nichts zu spüren.  
Abwehrend hob Kagami-kun schließlich die Hände und ein leicht verlegenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
»Ähm, … das ist keine gute Idee. Singen liegt mir nicht.«  
»Es geht auch nicht ums Können, sondern um den Spaß dabei«, versuchte sie ihn weiter zu überreden und schnappte sich nun seinen Arm. »Komm, versuchen wir es einfach.«  
In den Moment wo Kaiou den Hünen wirklich auf die Beine zerrte entfuhr seinem Zwilling ein belustigtes Lachen.  
»Er gibt es nicht zu, aber er kann sogar dreistimmig singen. Laut, schief und mit wachsender Begeisterung«, witzelte die Fotografin und erntete dafür einen blick von der bösen Sorte von Kagami-kun, was sie jedoch mit einem schiefen, finsteren Grinsen quittierte.  
Tja, da hatte Kaiou also ihren Willen durchgesetzt. So einfach war das manchmal.

Der Abend neigte sich nun gen Ende und die Schüler verabschiedeten sich voneinander.  
Kein böses Wort wurde getauscht, kein Streit ausgefochten und selbst Wakamatsu hatte sich zusammengerissen und sich sogar mit Haykawa Mitsuhiro dem Power Forward von Kaijo zusammengesetzt und geredet, in einem für die beiden doch recht normalem Ton.  
Alles in allem war das ein wirklich vielversprechender Abend gewesen und das Kagami-chan Himuro begegnete, hatte sie auch recht schnell verdrängt. Langsam verabschieden sich nun auch die Letzten und traten den Heimweg an. Auch Riko und Hyūga setzten sich langsam in Bewegung.  
Es war für den Kapitän der Serin-High eine Selbstverständlichkeit die kleine Braunhaarige nach Hause zu bringen. Zumal er auch unbewusst fürchtete, dass ihr Vater ihm irgendein Leid antun würde, sollte er sie nicht begleiten.  
Und so gingen beide nebeneinander her und ließen den Abend Revue passieren.  
Entgegen aller Erwartungen war es wirklich ein angenehm abwechslungsreicher und fröhlicher Abend gewesen. So konnten die Ferien wirklich beginnen.  
Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht sah Hyūga in den Schneewolken verhangen Himmel und genoss die kühle Abendluft. Bis er merkte, dass Riko nicht mehr neben ihm herging. Suchend blickte er sich um, bis er sich umdrehte und just in dem Moment ein Schneeball angeflogen, welcher ihn punktgenau im Gesicht traf.  
Ein lautes, schadenfrohes, helles Lachen war zu hören und mit einem tiefen Grummeln wischte er sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht und richtete sich die Brille.  
Sein Coach fand das offensichtlich sehr komisch, und hielt sich vor Lachen sogar den Bauch.  
Aber Rache war Blutbad. Flink bückte sich der Shot Guard und sammelte Schnee zusammen, den er in die gewünschte runde Form presste und behände Schwung holte. Zielsicher traf er sie ebenfalls im Gesicht, was ihr einen spitzen erschrockenen Schrei entlockte, ehe sie wieder anfing zu lachen.  
So ging es eine Weile hin und her, bis beide etwas erledigt und laut lachend den weiteren Heimweg antraten.

Damit Kaiou nicht allein nach Hause ging, hatte sich Kagami-kun bereit erklärt sie zu begleiten. Wobei bereit erklärt nicht ganz stimmte.  
Seine Schwester hatte ihn in einer ruhigen Minute zur Seite genommen und ihn darum gebeten, sie sicher nach Hause zu bringen, da niemand weiter in ihre Richtung ginge.  
Als er das erfahren hatte, hatte er nicht lange überlegt und zugestimmt. Er war nicht der Schlag Junge, der ein Mädchen im Dunkeln allein durch die Straßen gehen ließ und so gingen beide nun schweigend nebeneinander her.  
Ab und an drang ein leises frösteln an seine Ohren, welches Kaiou von sich gab, bis er zu der Journalistin sah und begriff warum sie so schlotterte.  
»Du hast ja kaum was an«, mahnte er die Blauhaarige, die ihn verlegen ansah.  
»Naja, vorhin war es noch nicht so kalt und da dachte ich, ich könnte den Schal und die Mütze zu Hause lassen«, gestand sie und zog sich ihren Jackenkragen etwas zurecht.  
Das Elend konnte ja keiner mit ansehen. Also griff sich Kagami-kun behände seinen Schal und nahm ihn sich ab und legte ihn Kaiou um, die mit einem Male Rot wie ein Hydrant war. Wie festgefroren, sah sie zu dem Power Forward auf, der den Schal noch richtete und sie weiter mahnend ansah.  
»Es ist Winter, wie kannst du davon ausgehen, dass es abends noch mild ist?«  
»Ich bin Optimistin.«  
»Du bist leichtsinnig.«  
»Ok, das auch«, sagte sie schließlich kichernd und mummelte sich in den warmen Schal, der noch die Restwärme des rothaarigen Hünen hatte.  
»Sag mal, Kagami-kun …«, begann Kaiou vorsichtig und hatte somit die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Rotschopfes. »… h- hast du …«  
Wieso bestand ihr Hirn plötzlich aus Stichpunkten? Das war ja peinlich! Mussten ihre Synapsen ausgerechnet jetzt Schockgefroren sein?  
»Hab ich was?«, fragte er und legte die Stirn in Falten, während er weiter ging.  
»… e-eine …« VERDAMMT, jetzt frag endlich! Und stell dich nicht so an!, hämmerten die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Aber es kam einfach nicht über ihre Lippen. Stattdessen blieb der Power Forward nun stehen und sah sie fragend an.  
Alles weitere was dann geschah, hatte nichts mehr mit dem rationalen Denken zu tun, welches sie so anpries. Dadurch, dass ihr Hirn nicht arbeiten wollte und ihr den Dienst komplett versagte, entschied es sich dafür einen Kurzschluss zu verursachen und schickte total falsche Signale durch ihre Sehnen und Nerven.  
Mit einem großen Schritt stand sie nun direkt vor Kagami-kun und griff ihn sich ohne Vorwarnung am Kragen seiner dicken Winterjacke.  
Mit ungeahnter Kraft, die sie in ihren dünnen Ärmchen hatte, zog sie den Hünen zu sich hinab, stellte sich selbst auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.  
Einfach so, … aus der Not heraus, weil sie einfach nicht diese blöde Frage stellen konnte. Da hieß es improvisieren, oder wie sie gerne sagte: „Eigeninitiative zeigen".  
Und das tat sie. Nach wenigen Augenblicken löste sie sich wieder von ihm und sah ihn mit tiefrotem Gesicht an. Er selbst sah nicht minder erschrocken und überrascht aus. Völlig perplex und etwas neben sich stehend blinzelte er ein paar Mal, rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck.  
Langsam dämmerte es ihm, was sie hatte fragen wollen und ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf sein Gesicht, eher er schwer schluckte und dann sagte: »Die Antwort ist „nein".«  
Etwas fassungslos stierte Kaiou ihr Gegenüber an und ihr entglitt augenblicklich jede Mimik. Langsam ließ sie die Hände sinken und ihren Kopf ebenfalls.  
Da schwante Kagami-kun das er sich falsch ausgedrückt hatte und wedelte abwehrend und etwas unbeholfen mit den Händen.  
»Moment, ich meine nicht „nein" in dem Sinne. Es ging …«, versuchte er zu erklären, woraufhin die Blauhaarige wieder aufsah. »… ich meinte damit deine Frage.«  
»Meine Frage?«, entfuhr es ihr mit hochrotem Kopf und sofort klatschte sie sich verlegen die Hände an die Wangen. »Meine Frage? Also, das ist so … ich meine, es tut mir Leid …, das war total blöd und aufdringlich von mir … und … ähm … also«  
Nun war es komplett aus. Dass sie selbst sich mal so ungeschickt anstellen würde, darauf hätte sie nie gewettet. Sie selbst hielt sich eigentlich immer für den selbstsicheren und direkten Typen … obwohl … direkt war sie offensichtlich, nur das mit der Selbstsicherheit war noch ausbaufähig.  
»Komm, ich hab Haruka versprochen dich sicher nach Hause zu bringen«, sagte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf während er ihr unsicher seine linke Hand entgegen streckte.  
Von einem Moment auf den anderen hellte sich das Gesicht von Kaiou auf und sie strahlte den Power Forward an. Dankbar verschlang sie ihre kalten Finger in seiner großen warmen Hand und ließ sich von ihm nach Hause geleiten.  
Tja, manchmal war das alles so einfach.

Auch Aomine und Kagami-chan befanden sich auf den Heimweg, nur hatte das Gehirn der Rothaarigen plötzlich alle Zeit der Welt dieses blöde Treffen mit Himuro zu verarbeiten.  
Was bildete dieser Typ sich eigentlich ein?!  
Tauchte auf, verbreitete Unruhe und verschwand wieder.  
Genervt grummelte sie vor sich her und schoss den Schnee dabei wie einen Fußball vor sich her, der dabei nur Fetzenweise in alle erdenklichen Richtungen fiel.  
So ein Blödmann.  
»Du hast doch schon wieder irgendwas«, bemerkte Aomine und musterte sie kritisch.  
Sie war ganz schlecht darin, ihr Befinden zu verstecken und sich zu verstellen, da war es kein Wunder, dass der Power Forward sofort Lunte roch.  
»Was? Nein«, entfuhr es ihr und sie hob abwehrend die Hände. Mit einem großen Schritt stand er nun direkt vor ihr und fixierte sie prüfend mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen. Das war ihr mehr als unangenehm, also wich sie seinem durchdringenden Blick aus.  
»Es … da ist nichts … alles gut.«  
Da verengten sich seine Augen zu gefährlichen Schlitzen.  
»Du versuchst mich doch schon wieder zu verarschen.«  
»Wo denkst du hin?«, äußerte sie empört und wandte sich ihm wieder entgegen. »Ich doch nicht.«  
»Na na, Hexe«, raunte er und tippte ihr provokativ mit den Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn. »Man sieht es dir förmlich an der Nasenspitze an, dass du mich schon wieder anlügst.«  
»Ich lüge nie.«  
»Ja, im normal Fall schon, weil du lausig darin bist.«  
Schmollend blickte sie ihn an und sah dann einen etwas größeren Schneehaufen, der sich direkt hinter den Power Forward befand. Ein kurzes heimtückisches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, ehe sie behände ausholte und ihn mit einem kräftigen Stoß in den Schneehaufen beförderte. Wild mit den Armen rudernd, fiel Aomine in den aufgetürmten Schneehaufen und verschwand fast gänzlich darin. Ein erschrockenes „Ufffs", entfuhr dem Blauhaarigen. Der Schnee stob in alle Richtungen auseinander und er saß mittendrin. Etwas verdutzt sah er zu der Rothaarigen auf, die Attacke kam wirklich überraschend und sie hatte ihn voll erwischt.  
Doch während er mit seinen vier Buchstaben im Schnee saß, machte sich ein eigenartig warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen breit. Und das nur weil sie lachte.  
Nicht so aufgesetzt wie sie es sonst tat. Es war ein richtiges, heiteres Lachen, auch wenn sie sich auf seine Kosten amüsierte, musste er unweigerlich mitlächeln. Sich den Bauch haltend und mit der anderen Hand eine Lachträne aus dem Auge wischend, versuchte sie wieder normal zu atmen. Aber sie fand ihre Aktion wohl so lustig, dass sie sich damit etwas schwer tat.  
»Das findest du wohl sehr komisch«, meinte er und hob schief grinsend eine Braue.  
»Ja …«, lachte sie weiter. »Weil dein Gesicht einfach einen Schnappschuss wert war.«  
Sie machte sich also einen Heidenspaß auf seine Kosten, na das konnte er besser. Er streckte nur kurz sein rechtes Bein aus und zog ihr behände ihr linkes Bein weg, woraufhin sie sofort das Gleichgewicht verlor und ihr das Lachen im Halse stecken blieb.  
Ein kurzer Aufschrei entwich ihr, als sie sich nicht mehr fangen konnte und der Länge nach auf ihn fiel. Doch genau das hatte er geplant und fing sie mit seinen starken Armen ab, bevor sie sich oder ihn verletzte.  
Etwas erschrocken und mit tiefrotem Gesicht sah sie ihn an.  
»Schau einer an, wer mir hier unten im Dreck Gesellschaft leistet.«  
Da verkniff sie sich wieder sichtlich das Lachen.  
»Du gönnst mir einen Sieg einfach nicht, oder?«  
»Nein«, war seine kurze Antwort und in dem Moment streckte er seine rechte Hand aus, nahm sich eine Handvoll Schnee und patschte ihr diesen völlig ungeniert ins Gesicht.  
»Verdammt, ist das kalt!«, kam es etwas lauter von ihr und sie wischte sich schnell den Schnee aus dem Gesicht.  
»Ich sah mich in der Pflicht dein erhitztes Gemüt etwas abzukühlen«, sagte er verteidigend und schenkte ihr ein spöttisches Lächeln und zog ihr frech ihre Mütze über das Gesicht, so dass sie halb blind war.  
»Du bist unmöglich«, kicherte sie und wollte sich die Mütze wieder richten, als er einen seiner Arme um ihre Hüfte schlang und mit einer Seitwärtsrolle die Position wechselte.  
Nun lag sie im Schnee, die Mütze schief auf ihrem Schopf und mit vor Lachen geröteten Wangen.  
»Das ist kalt«, sagte sie mitleidig.  
»Ach? Erzähl noch ein. Wirklich?«, entfuhr es ihm sarkastisch. »Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.«  
Da musste sie erneut kichern. Was war denn heut nur los? So albern hatte sie ja noch nie vor sich hingefeixt und rumgegackert, sie erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Und damit es nicht allzu sehr auffiel hielt sie sich die Hände vors Gesicht und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Aber das war einfacher gesagt als getan, denn sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören mit kichern.  
So locker und heiter hatte selbst Aomine sie noch nicht erlebt. Das Verhalten, das sie an den Tag legte war für ihn reines Neuland und irgendwie gefiel ihm diese alberne Seite an ihr.  
Aber dass sie ihr Gesicht so verbarg passte ihm gar nicht, also schnappte er sich eines ihrer Handgelenke und schob ihren Arm bei Seite.  
Das Bild, das ihn dann entgegen strahlte, trieb ihm sogar urplötzlich die Röte in die Ohrspitzen und es verschlug ihm einen kurzen Augenblick den Atem.  
Sie lachte immer noch, nur etwas verhaltener und ihre mit Lachtränen gefüllten Augen strahlten ihn richtig an, während ihr Gesicht noch tiefrot war. In seiner Brust breite sich trotz der Kälte eine wohlige Wärme aus, die sich irgendwie einen Weg in seinen Kopf suchte und ihm unweigerlich die Röte in diesen trieb.  
Seit wann war sie so niedlich?!  
Leider schien auch ihr nicht zu entgehen, dass er plötzlich eigenartig still war und trotz des spärlichen Laternenlichts und seines dunklen Teint, sah sie wie sich sein Gesicht langsam rot färbte und grinste ihn schmierig an.  
»Was ist denn mit dir los?«, fragte sie.  
Doch plötzlich wurde seine Miene wieder etwas ernster und er strich ihr die schief sitzende und störende Mütze von der Stirn.  
»Dieser aufdringliche Shot Guard hat Recht«, sagte er plötzlich ernst und ohne die geringste Spur von Spott oder Hohn in der Stimme.  
Die Stirn in Falten legend sah sie ihn an und strich sich die störenden Haare aus dem Gesicht, die sich bei seiner Mützenattacke selbstständig gemacht hatten.  
»Moriyama? Mit was?«  
Aber statt ihr zu antworten beugte er sich weiter zu ihr herunter und legte sachte seine Lippen auf ihre. Etwas überrumpelt klammerte sie sich in seine dicke Winterjacke, doch dann schloss sie die Augen und genoss einfach die Wärme, die auf sie überging.  
Sie hatte das Gefühl der Schnee würde um sie herum anfangen zu tauen. Die umhertanzenden kleinen kristallinen Schneeflocken, die lautlos auf die beiden niederfielen lösten sich sogleich wieder auf und ihre Lebensspanne war nicht sonderlich lang, wenn sie den Weg auf die Kleidung der beiden im Schnee liegenden Gestalten fanden.  
Vielleicht kam der Frühling dieses Mal etwas früher, wer wusste das schon so genau?


End file.
